


Two Marks Over One: Tsarra Lavellan

by wisecraxx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Deirdre Trevelyan, Einar Farran, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Reinn Farran, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tsarra Lavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisecraxx/pseuds/wisecraxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story revolves around Tsarra, a young elf who finds herself involved with the Inquisition in a way you wouldn't expect. </p><p>Her name is Tsarra, and this is her side to things. Based on an increasingly expanding, detailed canon shared with another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tsarra

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Tsarra isn't the same Inquisitor as most are used to. Instead of one, there are actually two people who end up with the mark on their hands. This is a canon I've grown to love that is shared with one of my closest friends, and will be updated constantly when I've the time. There will be various one-shots and the like stemming from this piece, so I hope you enjoy it! It's all just a fun way to exercise writing while also learning how to develop characters more outside the game itself!

Tsarra Lavellan. She didn't identify with the name much. Her family name didn't feel like it stuck with her. In her travels across Thedas, people introduced themselves by family name first. It was an odd habit, she'd always think. What can you get from a family name? Nobility was a different story, sure, but she was definitely not of nobility. Unfortunately, the fact that her ears ended in a point meant that she could never manage such 'rank' in society. It was funny how humans proclaimed that equality was what mattered most. Still, it was the constant bickering that left the world in shambles.

Then again, who was she to talk, right? She was but a simple Dalish elf from a simple clan living a simple life, right? Couldn't be more wrong.

Unlike majority of her people, Tsarra found it repetitive and life-draining to remain with her clan for longer than she had to. In her earlier years of life, she'd taken duties without much reason beyond it being 'for the sake of their clan.' Whether it was a political dispute within the clan or to go hunting on grounds that weren't particularly safe for 'her kind.'

The joke there was that most of the world was unsafe, regardless of what she did.

Tsarra allowed these things to take refuge on her shoulders until she could no longer take it. When she finally approached the young age of 15, the young elf decided it was time to part ways with her clan. At first, the elder within had refused, but it was after her passing that she finally left. It was almost seen as disrespectful had it not been for the simple fact that none other than the elder herself wished for her to stay. But they all wished for her to go. Her clan didn't hate her. They adored her a considerable amount, but had always thought she'd need to spread her wings beyond Clan Lavellan.

And so she did.

It had been approximately 10 years since, and much had changed. First off, the way she moved. While she had learned archery since she was but a young child, her skills became refined into her own unique style. Like a predator approaching its prey, she was able to hit her mark without so much as a thought.

When she was still with Clan Lavellan, her hair had always been a plain bob cut; never longer, and never shorter. Years after she had left, it grew out more, kept just past her shoulders and piled on her right shoulder. She'd shaved part of her hair off, a simple braid separating the exposed scalp and the thick, deep-red tresses. It framed her face well, she thought.

Her eyes are gold like the sands of an untouched desert. She'd gather tiny black fruits, crushing them and applying the color along her eyes as liner, emphasizing the cast of her gaze. Did the same with red along her lips, too, but kept them moisturized with an herb she'd altered, nothing more. One thing she was thankful for was learning how to salvage all sorts of things into some of the best grooming supplies she could find.

The only evidence of her belonging to any clan was the faded mark of Sylaise engraved into her skin with white Vallaslin, only visible up close. Over the years, it added to her look above all else, marking her left eye as the dominant one.

She'd grown as tall as a female elf could possibly be, and she found that her hips were just a bit wider than most others; even some humans. Possibly due to just how often she was on the move, the muscles in both her hips and shoulders were the strongest. Although she wasn't an immediate threat, the strike of her fist could be just as deadly as the strike of her arrows: quick, but definitely not less painful.

While her skills in defending herself had become one of her strengths, she still missed the companionship of others. Well, sometimes. Tsarra had met many folks in taverns and other resting places as she moved from place to place, but that was just it: she'd been on the move for so long experiencing the world in her own company that she'd wanted to share how beautiful life was, even in the darkest of hours with another. The best part was that outside her clan, she could choose for herself, should anyone have come along.

She spoke too soon, she thought.

 

 


	2. Two Twins at a Tavern

That night, she'd decided to visit a local town she'd pass that had sprung up close to the Hinterlands, heading towards the tavern as the night's chilling cold settled around her. Not even a few minutes since sitting down and having a bite of food, some drunkard decided to mess with her.

Well, tried. Generally, she'd been in plenty situations such as this before, especially with her looks. Although Tsarra tried to be as silent and within her own space when it came to crowded areas filled to the brim with folk she hadn't known, she was still aware of the affect she generally had on men and women alike.

Just when the drunkard attempted to form a sentence, Tsarra quickly grabbed the man's throat, turning in his direction with a simple tilt of her head, smiling mockingly.

"Look, guy. I've been far too busy running away from bandits that have been looting and killing countless people along the roads leading here until I finally had to deal with them myself, haven't had a single bite of food to eat, and have no intention of talking to anyone. Before I end up making you wear your ass for a hat, rethink your choices."

Choking on his own saliva as her grip tightened to emphasize the strength behind her cutting tone, Tsarra then let go, turning away from the drunkard in her stool and resuming what she'd been doing before: trying to have a decent meal.

She had had an easy time fending for herself for years, but Tsarra had noticed just how terrible things had gotten all throughout Thedas. There wasn't much chaos that was considered abnormal in some places, sure, but given how she'd been traveling throughout the Southern half of Ferelden, she'd noticed the obvious rate of bandits and mages harassing unsuspecting folk, making even the most secluded small patches of land between trees safe for a day at most. That and with what had been called the Breach in the sky, the world around her continued to shift, even when she wasn’t ready for it.

In the middle of these thoughts as she took a sip of the water offered to her, a hand suddenly lay on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head slowly to the hand in question. She took it, lifted it off her and then stretched her shoulder before turning around completely in her stool, arms leaning on the counter behind her. Before she could ask, the person in question spoke up first.

"Sorry to intrude, miss, but I just wanted to say that your grab on that numbnut over there?"

Pointing to the drunkard, the scruffy-haired man waved at him, smiling mockingly as he spoke.

"That was pretty impressive, and it's not something I see every day. So I was wondering ~.."

Taking the empty stool next to her, the curious young man took a seat next to her, taking Tsarra's hand in his before he was cut off.

"Whatever it is that you want, I politely decline."

With a brief smile, Tsarra removed her hand from the man's grasp, turning away in that moment. The man who was clearly trying to hit on her mumbled under his breath for a moment, that is, before he ended up forgetting his rejection and greeting another in a rather loud yell of sorts.

"Einar, my brother! You're finally back!"

Acting like a housewife, the man she'd just spoken to suddenly embraced another, only for the brother in question to respond.

"Reinn, seriously. I was only gone for two minutes to pee."

Tsarra’s ears perked upon observing the two, turning back around to face them. She blinked a few times out of curiosity, almost verifying if the sight before her was real before she spoke.

“Twins? Interesting.”

Einar, the name of the man who’d just returned to Reinn, the one who had been hitting on her just a few moments ago, raised a brow at her statement, simply staring at her as Reinn spoke on his behalf.

“Not the first time we’ve heard something along the lines of that. Look, you’re really hot, but that doesn’t give you the right to look at us like we’re some sort of freaks.”

Tsarra’s brows furrowed close together, confused at his suggestion before she responded with honesty.

“I said interesting only because in the clan I was a part of several years before used to proclaim that twins were the sign of oncoming misfortune. You can see why I’m no longer with them.”

Chuckling at her statement, she paused to take another sip of water before she resumed.

“I also think I know my fair share of being treated like a circus act. It’s the ears, really. People want to touch them. Besides, weren’t you -- Reinn, was it? -- just hitting on me the moment you could?”

Reinn smashed his palm into his face, Einar stifling a brief chuckle under his hand before he pushed his brother aside, taking the seat Reinn had been in. Motioning his finger to his forehead, Einar made a salute-like motion with it, pointing to his brother afterwards.

“Excuse my silly twin brother, he likes to do that. Anyway, my name is Einar, his is Reinn. Pleasure to meet a fellow circus freak.”

Sarcasm obvious at the end of his statement, the young elf giggled in response.

“Oh, I see. My name is Tsarra. Pleasure is mutual, Einar.”

Reinn pulled up a stool from underneath an unsuspecting drunkard at a table nearby closer to them, sitting with the three of them as he took it onto himself to be in the conversation as well.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that she’s hot!”

Tsarra looked at him funny before smacking Reinn on the shoulder teasingly, the three of them spending the rest of the evening getting better acquainted with one another. No mention of family names, and simply sharing interesting tales amongst themselves as the tavern slowly emptied as midnight soon approached. The twins were an interesting pair, both rather attractive, Tsarra noted. She held no attraction to people for very long, but she wasn’t blind. The both of them had a similar tone of skin and complexion like her - a golden tan - and green eyes, but even so there were slight differences between them. For instance, Einar had a far more intimidating look compared to Reinn. Well, maybe not too much, but a simple change of hairstyle did wonders, as apparent with the two. While Reinn had short yet fluffy, layered ashe-brown hair, Einar’s head was shaved all around except for the top, which was short and styled upwards. Einar’s jaw was more narrow, but the both of them were interesting to observe right next to one another. While Reinn was more open with the expressions that played across his face, Einar wasn’t as easy to read, but infinitely more sarcastic than Reinn.

It was in that moment, just before midnight had come, a large explosion could be heard from outside, immediately bringing concern to all three of them. Einar was the one to get up first, quickly making his way outside as Tsarra followed shortly after, Reinn doing the same right behind her. Einar readied the large blade Tsarra almost hadn’t noticed across his back, Reinn readying himself with two blades in his hands. Tsarra raised a brow upon noticing their weapons before she readied her own, an arrow ready in her carved bow.

Before they could even get a battleplan together, the three of them collectively stood next to one another, only to watch as a strong green light grew wider in front of them, only to stop after exploding in energies reminiscent of the Fade. Einar, Reinn, and Tsarra all looked at one another out of bewilderment, only to remain in their positions as something began to step out of the rift.

“I can’t believe my plans were foiled! No matter, now that I have this once more, I shall take what is rightfully mine.”

The tall, gangly figure’s voice boomed all around them, only for demons to rise around them. A group of mercenaries had been in the tavern, joining them in the impending battle for their lives none of them had been prepared for. No one knew what this thing was, but it gave off an ominous aura that no one could ignore was evil in physical form. Not sure if it was her experience with demons in the past, but Tsarra immediately took a single step forward, almost unsure of her own actions.

The tall gangly skeleton-like figure smirked down at the young elf, raising a single arm holding a mysterious orb before he quickly moved forward, using the same rift magic--that’s what Tsarra made of what she saw up till that point, anyway--to take himself from one area to another, time warping around the rifts in question before he struck down nearly three large mercenaries in a single strike of his arm, only to hear the howling screams of other innocents as they fled the scene. Einar and Reinn stood in place, watching Tsarra as she aimed her bow at the large gangly creature, speaking directly to it.

“I have no idea where it is you’re coming from or even what you are, but I will not let you needlessly kill those around you!”

The figure laughed at her as he used some form of blood magic to pool the blood from the people he’d just slain moments before, the substance pooling around the orb before he moved again using rifts, this time ending up right in front of her. Grabbing onto her by the leg, Tsarra winced in pain, Einar preparing to defend himself as Reinn disappeared into the air, cloaking himself.

“You shall refer to me as Corypheus, but even so, you have no right to even speak to me, simple Dalish elf.”

The orb in his other hand began to glow, onto to turn as he watched Tsarra attempt to escape his grab, only to toss her up into the air by the ankle and catch her again, hand wrapping completely around her rib cage before she yelled in agony. Einar’s instincts kicked in at that moment, charging  towards Corypheus with his blade before he swung it high in the air as he lept through it, only for Corypheus to warp just a few feet away from him.

“Hah, foolish human. Come any closer and I’ll crush her in two.”

Tsarra screamed this time, feeling a single rib crack underneath the pressure of his fingers, ankle probably sprained. Einar stood in a defensive position, watching as Tsarra shook her head at him.

“Whatever you do, don’t come any closer! Don’t let him get to you, too!”

Corypheus scoffed at the elf, watching as the orb steadily began to glow green in his hands, passing the time until whatever he’d intended to happen took place.


	3. Into the Rift

Honestly, Tsarra had no idea if she’d make it out of this alive, but she knew one thing: she could choose how she would die. If it was going to happen within the next few moments of her life, she’d make it worthwhile. Calming her breathing, Tsarra closed her eyes, Corypheus raising a brow at her sudden quiet state. Tossing her up like a toy into the air again, she landed in his grasp again, this time by the ankle he’d injured moments before. Corypheus received no response, turning his attention away from her as he focused on the human that was striking at his feet below to no avail. It was in the next single breath that Tsarra quickly took her bow and single arrow in hand, firing directly at Corypheus’ wrist holding the orb he’d clearly intended on using, exploding mid-flight. It’d been a special arrow she’d crafted with explosive dust, but hadn’t been able to test it just yet.

It worked well enough for her to wriggle in pain out of Corypheus’ grasp, dropping hard to the ground as she watched the gangly creature drop the orb, taken off guard by the explosion in front of his face. Corypheus noted Tsarra running towards the orb that was growing a strong green light now, opening up a warp behind him as the second appeared in front of her. But just as he was about to take a step into the warping rift he’d opened, Reinn suddenly emerged out of his cloaked form, striking Corypheus with his blades just along his eyes, the demonic creature wailing as Tsarra finally ran into the orb, rolling along the ground with it. Unfortunately, she couldn’t stop her body from rolling thanks to the momentum, eyes widening as she fell straight into the rift in front of her, orb in hand.

“Tsarra!”

Einar simply screamed, running towards her, only to watch the rift close, the one behind Corypheus closing as well. After he threw Reinn off his face, Corypheus screamed in frustration, this time stepping through the large green rift from which he came, it closing just behind him.

Reinn gathered his strength as he stood up, body having slammed against a tree as the noise around them quieted, Einar running to his side. The both of them inspected each other’s wounds in that moment, nothing too serious having happened to them. As soon as they were both sure that they were safe, the twin brothers looked at one another, speaking at the same time out of concern.

“Where’s Tsarra?”

 


	4. The Herald of Andraste

Throbbing, immense pain. Tsarra felt relief, knowing that she woke up, but even so the pain was nearly unbearable, hitting her all at once. Instinctively, she began to rise up out of her bed, only to hear a demanding voice calmly tell her to relax. Taking in a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes, scanning her current surroundings with her hand pressed against the bridge of her nose. The pain was beginning to subside, noticing an elf had begun healing her at her side.

“W-Where...am I? How did I end up here?”

Just as she asked, Tsarra felt a few memories flood back to her in that moment, widening as she recollected all the things she’d endured. Spacing out within her thoughts, she started piecing together everything that had happened. She had been fighting against Corypheus with the twins at her side, and she ended up taking the orb from the skeleton-like creature away from him before stumbling through a rift he had opened. Upon remembering this, she stared at her right arm, noticing glimpses of green when the elf who had been healing her grabbed her wrist, gently inspecting and healing with a hovering, steady hand.

“I stumbled through a rift! I...I don’t know just what I was facing, but he was large, and--”

“An asshole, we know. Trust me.”

Tsarra’s eyes blinked as she turned her head to her left, watching a well-fitted woman with a strong aura approach her, a gentle smirk playing upon her lips. Hair that was partially braided as the rest of it flowed in wild waves along her back, Tsarra smiled back at her, feeling a bit of reassurance when the woman caressed her forehead for a moment, only to take a seat next to her on the cot.

“The name’s Deirdre. Deirdre Trevelyan. A pleasure, I guess. It’s just odd how you stumbled here. But it’s good that you’ve no longer got a fever.”

Tsarra took in the information, understanding her situation a bit more. As she looked around, she noticed she was in a tent of some sort, probably a temporary station. By the looks of it, they had probably been migrating to someplace, given the cold weather. No one in her lifetime - so far as she knew - would choose to stay in cold climates by choice. If she suddenly appeared, then...she remembered. Just the morning before - she guessed, unless she’d been unconscious for far longer - that she held consciousness just when her body crashed into a heap of snow, only to be escorted back to this camp by the woman who called herself Deirdre. The name sounded vaguely familiar...wait.

“Wait...before I touch on anything else that happened to me, tell me: are you the Herald of Andraste many have heard so much about?”

The Herald coughed into her balled fist, chuckling shortly afterwards.

“Yeah, if that’s what you want to call me, sure. Although I’m not much for titles, so--”

“Deirdre is a nice name, then.”

Tsarra smiled sheepishly, giggling a bit before Deirdre joined in shortly after, easing a bit of the tension of her sudden awakening that had taken over the tent. Clearing her throat, Tsarra prepared her voice to speak again, only to have a mug of water being offered her by her mouth, Deirdre smiling as she motioned for the elf to drink.

“So, back when you were barely able to keep your pretty little eyes open, you told me your name was Tsarra, and that you’d bumped into our ‘pal’ Corypheus. How did you encounter him, exactly?”

Tsarra closed her eyes for a moment, collecting her thoughts before she began to speak.

“Alright, well first I wanted to truly thank you, all, for saving me. It’s not every day that an elf tumbles out of a rift, and I could’ve easily been left to die.”

She smiled then, remembering how Deirdre told her she was safe here, back when she first crashed through the rift. Taking in a deep breath, she forced herself up, back resting against the head of the cot as she crossed her arms along her lap, the elf who’d been healing her stopping and instead standing beside yet another woman; cloaked in chainmail with short orange hair peeking beneath her hood, watching Tsarra before a brief smile graced her lips, speaking.

“Oh, trust me, whether this was a coincidence or yet another plan set in motion by the Maker herself, you’re in good hands now. Your intentions seem good, but the more information you can provide, the more we can understand just what happened to you.”

Deirdre chimed in then, arms motioning through the air to illustrate her words as she spoke.

“Yeah, as the Inquisition, we’ve been able to close that huge Breach that took over the skies above us, only to be thrown the shitstorm that is Corypheus as a reward, of sorts. Along with his little pet, an Archdemon.”

Tsarra’s eyes widened, curious.

“Oh, I see! Corypheus, then...he really did a number on me for whatever cause he’s creating all this chaos for. That and an Archdemon. That...can’t--”

Deirdre interjected.

“Can’t be good, but we’re gonna figure out how to stop him, hopefully.

Tsarra straightened her shoulder in that moment, her pain having subsided moments ago as aches took their place, focusing on Deirdre’s words. Tsarra appreciated the Herald’s sense of humor along with her enthusiasm for the Inquisition’s cause, making it very easy for her to talk comfortably. This could’ve easily been an interrogation since Tsarra was still a stranger, but given that she not only felt she could trust Deirdre given her position, knowing she was with the Inquisition eased her worries.

“Alright, well as the hooded woman mentioned, uh--”

“Leliana. Spymaster and Advisor for the Inquisition. Pleasure.”

“--right, thank you. Anyway, I wanted to thank you by helping in any way that I can, and I can start by explaining where I flew in from. You see, I had been out in a tavern out in the Hinterlands before any of this began, passing through a small town before a sudden ruckus came about, rift opening and Corypheus walking through it. He killed many, but it was I along with two other men - a warrior and an assassin - I’d just met then stood by my side.”

Tsarra paused for breath, continuing as she summarized the events as best she could, Deirdre nodding along with her companions as they continued to listen with mindful ears.

“Long story short, we were barely able to do much, but I managed to interrupt whatever Corypheus had been planning to do with an orb of some sort. Dangling in his grasp, I shot an arrow at his wrist, threw myself in the direction of the orb as it fell, and then stumbled through a rift. After that, I ended up here, and that’s about it.”

The elf that had long been silent finally spoke.

“So what you’re telling me is that by what seems like a miracle of a maneuver, you managed to not only disrupt Corypheus trying to create another Anchor, you managed to live through it all and ended up here. And just a few moments ago I’d thought only the Herald was capable of such feats.”

Tsarra raised a brow as the elf spoke, picking up an almost condescending vibe, something she didn’t expect, only for Deirdre to groan in response before speaking up.

“Alright, that’s just Solas and his weird roundabout way of saying that you basically did something incredibly amazing, and we’re..probably lucky with you in our hands.”

Deirdre held Tsarra’s hands before she inspected Tsarra’s right hand, opening it with her own palm before she explained further.

“You see, the Inquisition had been stationed at Haven, as you probably know, and we ended up defending against his army. I managed to survive through my own hell, but it was caused by Corypheus seeking out the Anchor, which apparently you have as well.”

Deirdre made a motion of her own right hand, watching the green glow appear from it before she rested it in Tsarra’s lap again.

“The Anchor he was referring to is the mark that is on both our hands. It has the power to not only close the rifts Corypheus leaves in his wake, it also can open bursts of energy the rifts creates. We’re not sure just how strong your own mark is, but you’ll find out soon enough from the looks of it.”

Deirdre tilted her head in that moment, pausing for a breath before she stood up, motioning for the others to leave so that she could speak with Tsarra privately.

“You’ve got the gist of everything that’s been going on, so now you just need some rest. All I know is that however Corypheus stumbled upon you, I’m glad you’ve made it here alive. You’ll be a great addition to the Inquisition, if you want. You’ll get to stop that asshole from wrecking havoc anywhere else, and--”

Tsarra chuckled, noticing Deirdre had begun explaining everything faster for her sake, in order to gain Tsarra’s trust in case she was feeling overwhelmed by all the information she was being given. Surprisingly, Tsarra was okay. The shock was something else, but even so, she felt that she could truly help. Knowing the possibilities of the Anchor she now had herself - similar to Deirdre’s and capable of powers she didn’t understand just yet - Tsarra wasn’t going to just leave as she normally felt inclined to do. Besides, if it meant being able to stop such a demonic creature from causing any more chaos, she’d be glad to help.

“I understand completely, Herald. I mean..Deirdre. I understand that you just want me to be comfortable after all that has happened to the me; well, the both of us, really. I only wish to help however I can, and I’m glad to do it. It’s in my instincts to aid those however I can, despite being more of an outsider for most of my life. I...would love to join the Inquisition. Whether as a soldier or anything else, I’d be happy to--”

Deirdre laughed, slapping her knee before leaning over Tsarra in her cot.

“You’re joking, right? Don’t be silly! While I’m incredibly glad you’re willing to join and fight against Corypheus, you are NOT doing so as just a soldier. Don’t get me wrong, they’re important, but after the things you’ve been through? You’re capable of far more. From the looks of it, if you’d just been at a..different place in a different time, you could’ve easily been in my shoes.”

Deirdre looked down at her side in that moment, seeming to recollect something painful before she smirked once again, rubbing Tsarra’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Look, we’ll talk more later, but all I know is that with you added to the Inquisition, we’re just one step closer to taking down Corypheus. We’ll speak more once you’ve gotten more REST.”

Tsarra laughed with Deirdre as she felt the covers beneath her forced across her face jokingly, getting the point. Tsarra was honored to hear such kind words from the Herald, and truly hoped she could help in any way possible.

“Alright, alright! I’m sorry I just...I guess I don’t like doing nothing, even with my body aching like thi--ow!”

Tsarra went to stretch her torso, only to feel a sharp pain down her back before settling underneath the sheets above her, Deirdre chuckling sympathetically.

“Yeah, you’re mostly healed up thanks to Solas and Dorian - who you haven’t met yet - but even so you have a broken rib that needs extra time to heal. Just sleep it off, and then come find me when you’re awake. Everyone else will know your deal by that time, so feel free to ask for help getting to me across the camp. So sleep.”

Tsarra nodded in agreement, watching as the Herald exited the tent after she flashed a brief smile, closing the flaps behind her as sleep crept into Tsarra’s eyes. The elf wasn’t excited so much as she felt a change of pace reinvigorating her somewhat. The situation had been grim from the start, but with Deirdre and the rest of the Inquisition to look forward to, she couldn’t help but wonder what the future had in store for her. She’d wondered where the twins she’d met before Corypheus attacked them - Einar and Reinn - had ended up, but she’d probably figure that out and more later on. She needed to heal up, first. As her eyes began to close, Tsarra sighed in relief in that moment, noting just how exhausted she was before she finally fell asleep.

Tsarra had much to look forward to, and she knew there would be a blend of good and bad.


	5. Time Well Spent

Tsarra had ended up going in and out of sleep for the next day, remembering having only spent time with Deirdre whenever she was able to visit her tent. They’d talk about each other’s lives, although Tsarra was too tired to go into much detail about her own, she enjoyed listening to Deirdre. The Herald even brought a couple of books from Solas, talking to one another about the mark they now shared. Things were odd, but it was oddly time well spent, keeping Tsarra’s mind occupied.

It was nice. It helped reassure Tsarra’s doubts and made her feel just as much a part of everything as Deirdre, regardless of how suddenly she made her arrival. It was something they shared, apparently. As the Herald of Andraste, Deirdre too made quite the entrance. She didn’t ask for the situation she was placed in, but it happened, and in less than a year’s time she was able to not only push back Corypheus’ plans, but managed to gather a force that even the Chantry couldn’t ignore as time passed.

A couple hours passed by the day after, day quickly shifting to night as Tsarra felt her eyes open without cause, other than feeling rested. She held her head in her hands as she rose up within the cot, sighing with relief before she mumbled to herself under her breath.

“Well, that was some nightmare, but at least I’m starting to feel much better. Agh, the broken bones I could’ve lived without, though.”

Surprisingly, her bones had managed to heal up since then. The mages Deirdre had spoken of must’ve been there while she was asleep, since she felt nothing more than aches one would feel from working out vigorously. She sat within the cot with her legs crossed underneath her like a pretzel, running her hands through her deep red hair before she suddenly felt the flaps of the tent open. The Herald peeked in at first before closing the tent behind her, waving.

“Deirdre! I’m...feeling much better, and was going to come looking for you, actually!”

Deirdre smirked in response, quickly making her way towards the cot, sitting down next to her.

“Ah, I figured I’d save you the trouble. Didn’t think you’d be up and about already after just a day’s rest!.”

Tsarra smiled, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand before pushing all of her hair to one side in a single stroke.

“It’s thanks to the mages you spoke of earlier. Although from what I remember, the one I’d actually met before - Solas, was it? - was kind of--”

“Yeah, kind of blunt but I suppose he means well. He has a...thing when it comes to the Dalish. Kind of against how strongly they feel to preserve their beliefs that he feels they know nothing about.”

Tsarra raised a brow, shaking her head slightly.

“Ah, well I can’t say he’s inherently misguided. I myself left my own clan at the age of about...15 I think it was? Maybe earlier?”

Deirdre turned to her then, ears perking as Tsarra began to re-braid part of her own hair.

“You...really left, then? I guess one could say you’re not as ‘elfy’ as some others I’ve encountered, heh.”

Tsarra chuckled then, understanding what she meant.

“Yeah, I...I know that elves have generally been looked down upon by others, but I’ve never really thought of myself as Dalish, particularly. I mean, I do, but it’s...it wasn’t my choice to be born into it. My life is mine to live, not anyone else’s.”

Deirdre nodded in agreement, feeling a newfound level of understanding the more Tsarra spoke about bits of her past.

“If I may ask, you introduced yourself, but never mentioned your full name? Is that why?”

Tsarra shook her head furiously, chuckling from slight embarrassment from being secretive on accident.

“Oh, no no! Not at all! I just was so mentally drained at the time that I assumed I had! Anyway, I definitely have nothing to hide, but..my family name I suppose is Lavellan. Tsarra Lavellan. I just...don’t particularly care for family name’s since they don’t really speak much of the person as an individual, y’know?”

Deirdre laughed reassuringly, rubbing the shoulder of Tsarra just as she did before she had fallen asleep. Tsarra usually shied away from physical contact unless it was from someone she knew, and yet she felt like Deirdre was more like her than she had realized, and found her oddly comfortable to be around.

“I get you, trust me. Families aren’t really the people you choose to be around, you’re just born into them. You love them, sure, but..it’s not like you’re given a choice. It’s how you grow up from there that counts.”

Tsarra nodded, left hand inspecting her right hand before she looked to Deirdre again, brows furrowing slightly.

“I...wanted to ask, actually. About what you had mentioned earlier. While I’d be glad to join the Inquisition, I...don’t know if you had anything in mind for me. I mean...I have this mark that I don’t quite know what to do with, but I will give whatever I can to help. I mean, truly, if the Breach in the sky was the least of our troubles, then...I’m sorry, I just have no idea where to go with this.”

Deirdre chuckled then, face growing more serious as her eyes held Tsarra’s gaze in that moment.

“Look, you won’t be forced to do anything. Actually, I’d want to hear your own opinion and see what it is that you’d want to do. What do you feel you can give to the Inquisition?”

Tsarra nodded, thinking to herself for a moment.

“Well...I have been wandering throughout much of Thedas all on my own for quite some time, and am quite the archer if I do say so myself. I’ve scouted out countless bandits along with dealing with problems towns I’d come across had in stopping by. So...if there’s something of use there, I’d gladly do it.”

Deirdre was about to speak, only for Tsarra to interrupt briefly.

“Oh! I can also make great food with very little! And even talk to people to get things out of them!”

Tsarra blinked a few times at her last statement, explaining herself before laughing nervously.

“That...came out wrong. What I meant by that last thing is that...I’ve dealt with countless people before, and have a knack for reading them, when appropriate that is. Solved tons of little squabbles in countless taverns in my travels, but those are stories for another time, heh.”

Deirdre shook her head as she tried to stifle a laugh.

“It’s okay, Tsarra. You can relax! I think you will be a great fit and just what the Inquisition needs. Since you just want to help...I think you’d be best if you’re at my side.”

Tsarra watched as Deirdre turned away for a moment, looking at her with a side glance.

“Besides, it’s nice to have someone in the same boat as I am. Makes me feel less terrible at the thought that it could all go wrong and sink.”

Tsarra frowned in that moment, suddenly finding herself embracing the Herald from behind on the cot, pressing her chin on top of Deirdre’s head.

“I...understand, Deirdre. I...would love to help. I don’t usually trust others so easily, but you’ve already done so much for me by saving my life, so I’d be glad to assist in saving the lives of others.”

Deirdre closed her eyes as she smiled reassuringly, resting the weight of her head against Tsarra’s chest as she sighed in relief, watching Tsarra’s hands begin to play with her hair.

“So, Tsarra...has your mark affected you at all? We briefly spoke about it yesterday, but you ended up passing out in the middle of it. Don’t blame you. You made quite the entrance.”

Tsarra grinned at the thought, inspecting her right hand for a moment, raising a brow as Deirdre continued.

“Does it...feel strange at all? It’s similar to mine, but until we see it in action, we can’t be sure. Any odd tingling or pulling, maybe tugging?”

Tsarra extended her right arm out in front of her, Deirdre watching as she did so with a single upturned glance, head still resting against Tsarra’s chest as the elf adjusted herself for a moment.

“A bit of a tug, but it’s almost like a string is attached to the center of my hand and periodically pulls on it. Nothing ridiculous. I know you’re worried, but there’s no need to be. Whatever you feel, it’s likely that my own mark is the same. We’ll find out when the time calls for it, I suppose.”

Deirdre chuckled then, nodding in agreement. Tsarra began running her hands through Deirdre’s hair, trying to relax and move the discussion away from her worries before she let out a sudden gasp. Deirdre simply yelled in response, her natural instinct kicking in before Tsarra laughed at her.

“W-What?! WHAT?!”

“Deirdre, calm down! I just...your hair has a huge knot over here! Mind if I...fix it?”

“What, I mean no one has played with my hair in years so only if you really want t--”

“Yay! ~”

Tsarra giggled with joy, eagerly running her nimble fingers through Deirdre’s long locks as she began to braid it at the top, complimenting Deirdre’s existing style while also taming it. She nearly managed to lull Deirdre into a trance, relaxing her with her soft caresses through her hair before she spoke up suddenly.

“Do you...have any strange dreams? With the mark, that is.”

Tsarra stopped briefly before she responded, brow raised before a calming smile was placed on her lips.

“Oddly clear, but nothing strange.”

It was as Tsarra was taking in a breath that the flaps of the tent suddenly opened, a tall man with blond hair interrupting the relaxing atmosphere they’d created for one another.

“Deirdre--”

Upon noticing them, Tsarra’s hands wrapped around Deirdre’s shoulders, realizing she was wearing only a long, flowing cream silk shirt with tight shorts to match, pulling up the covers around her legs as she rested her head atop Deirdre’s. It definitely looked as though maybe Deirdre was seeking physical comfort as lovers would with Tsarra, but they were truly like sisters, if anything. Didn’t mean Tsarra wasn’t going to have fun with it, though.

“Maker’s breath, who’s that?!--”

Deirdre blinked owlishly, watching as the man who’d interrupted them jumped back for a moment, eyes evaluating them with scrutiny, primarily Tsarra. Deirdre motioned a hand behind her, figuring it was time for introductions before the man in question had a muscle spasm.

“Tsarra, this is Cullen: Commander of the Inquisition’s forces. Cullen, Tsarra is our new addition. She also bears a mark, in case you weren’t told. Sit, have some tea.”

Irritated from the lack of information, Cullen rubbed his neck before taking a seat on the cot across from them after closing the tent’s entrance, mumbling under his breath as Deirdre giggled at his obvious embarrassment. Deirdre reached over and poured Cullen a cup of tea, keeping her head in place so that Tsarra could continue braiding the top of her hair. Cullen watched the two women as he took a single sip, taking in a breath before speaking, eyeing Tsarra closely with less scrutiny and more curiosity.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tsarra.”

Cullen let out a sigh, relaxing his shoulders.

“My apologies for jumping to conclusions. I wasn’t made aware that we had a new agent.”

Clearing his throat, Tsarra’s ears perked as she raised a brow at the confusion.

“Jumping to conclusions, Commander? I’m simply braiding her hair. I mean, honestly, if I had anything but good intentions in mind, you’d know by now.”

Deirdre stifled a laugh as Cullen coughed uncomfortably, nearly spitting out his tea mid-sip as he tried to speak up, despite how much he wanted to stay quiet before making things any more awkward.

“I-I mean…”

Deirdre then decided to speak up.

“Commander, do you have those reports you mentioned earlier?”

Cullen let out a relieved sigh at the pathway out of any more awkwardness Deirdre provided him, face instantly softening as a smile replaced the flat line from earlier. Cullen responded promptly; eagerly, in fact.

“Yes, but...it isn’t looking...positive.”

“Well, as long as it isn’t outright bad news, that’s something I can work with. What do we have?”

Tsarra’s mind began to ignore the conversation going on between them, paying more attention to how they interacted with one another. Everything from their microexpressions, the way Cullen turned his body completely towards the Herald whenever she spoke to him, the way his eyes warmed upon hearing her voice, I mean honestly! Who in Thedas did they think they were fooling? Tsarra nearly had to stop herself from laughing as she enjoyed the odd dance the two were performing in front of her, humming softly as she continued to braid Deirdre’s hair. 

Tsarra noticed how she’d managed to catch the Commander’s attention the moment she pushed away Deirdre’s hair as she simply continued to speak, exposing the crook of her neck in a way most delightful. Tsarra watched him like a lion playing with its prey, raising a brow before she placed her hand onto Deirdre’s neck, knowing full well Cullen was watching. Deirdre simply continued talking comfortably - none the wiser to what Tsarra was doing - while Cullen had to swallow underneath his breath, lips practically watering no matter how much he tried to hide it. Tsarra turned her own head then, lowering it so that her lips were just along the crook of Deirdre’s neck, giggling when the Herald noticed this, laughing in response.

“Tsarra? What on earth are you getting yourself into?”

Tsarra giggled innocently enough, leaving a sisterly of a kiss upon Deirdre’s neck before rubbing the area appreciatively.

“Oh nothing at all, my darling Herald. I was simply enjoying the smell of your hair after I finished braiding the top of it! Wouldn’t you say she looks even more marvelous than usual, Commander?”

Tsarra and Deirdre both looked at him then, the elf having a nearly devilish grin on her lips as she watched Commander Handsome squirm before he suddenly shot up from his seat, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he paced in place. Tsarra could’ve sworn she heard Cullen mumble ‘Maker’s breath’ before speaking up.

“U-Uhm…(coughs)...of course. Anyway, I’ll leave these with you, Herald.”

Hurriedly, Cullen handed over the reports to Deirdre, who was watching with a look of confusion, slowly taking the reports into her hand as Cullen continued.

“If you happen to have any ideas, then you know where I’ll be.”

Clearing his throat, Cullen made his way to the front of the tent, turning back to see Deirdre smile and nod in his direction.

“Thank you, Cullen.”

Immediately after the tent’s flaps closed behind his rushed exit, Deirdre moved away from Tsarra, standing up and turning to face the elven woman who had been busy braiding her hair, a questioning look on her face.

“So, I take it that you don’t mind the Commander?”

Tsarra winked in response.

“Oh, but you definitely don’t mind him at all now, do you?”

Deirdre took in a deep breath, allowing for Tsarra continue.

“Oh please, don’t try and hide this from me. I know you and have seen you interact with enough people by now to know that you’re TOTALLY into our Commander of the Inquisition. I don’t blame you; some would probably say he’s rather strapping, no?”

Deirdre nearly choked before letting out a violent laugh of her own, slapping her palm against her knee before pushing a strand of hair out of her face nervously.

“W-What? No way, Tsarra! I mean, he’s helped me countless times, but I’ve never even given it much a thought--”

“Oh please, Deirdre my darling, you definitely like him. You know what makes it better? He DEFINITELY likes you, too!”

Deirdre’s ears perked up then, eyes widening before she straightened out her clothes in that moment, as though he were standing there the moment Tsarra mentioned it.

“Really...do tell.”

Tsarra snickered at the thought, reaching out to grab onto Deirdre’s crossed forearms, pulling her closer as though others might hear if she were too loud, even though everyone must’ve known if the two were THIS obvious.

“Well, the way he looks at you, talks to you, and even moves to accommodate you...He’s not the type to simply do that for anyone else, so I’d definitely...test out the waters, so to speak. You never know if he might bite.”

Deirdre’s brows furrowed for a moment, as though she were truly considering it.

“Well...I guess but even then, how could I do that with all this other stuff I’m expected to take care of? I’m definitely not one to fawn over someone.”

“Trust me, my Herald darling, all you’ve got to do is be yourself and maybe flaunt your neck some more, since he seemed to get a kick out of that, heh.”

Deirdre nearly choked, instantly remembering the seemingly innocent kiss Tsarra had placed on her neck in the midst of her conversation with the Commander.

“So THAT’S what you were doing, hmm?”

Tsarra simply pulled away in that moment, arms in the air as though she had no clue.

“I mean, I couldn’t help myself! Did you see the way his tongue wagged underneath his breath? Like an adorable puppy who simply wants to be noticed by his master, of sorts.”

“ANDRASTE’S TITS, TSARRA.”

Tsarra raised a brow innocently enough before she laughed with Deirdre, watching as the Herald turned to leave, waving behind her.

“Well, I’ve got to get some work done. Why don’t you take today to introduce yourself to the others? Everyone is interested and wants to meet you, and now that you can actually jump around instead of being a heaving mess of sweat, it might be good for you! I left you some clean clothes, warmer than the ones you’d stumbled here in.”

Tsarra smiled sincerely at Deirdre’s thoughtfulness, entirely too appreciative of just how much the Herald managed to not only accommodate but also check on her, even when she clearly had other things on her plate. Tsarra spoke up, adding in a thought just before she left.

“Thank you so much, Deirdre...for everything.”

As Deirdre opened up the tent’s flap in front, Tsarra quickly added in another statement.”

“But if you don’t mow the Commander’s ass like grass, then I’ll be sorely disappoi--”

“MAKER’S BREATH, TSARRA, PLEASE.”

Deirdre’s eyes widened before she laughed it off, closing the tent behind her quickly, rushing off to do whatever it was she had to this evening. Tsarra took that moment to release a relaxed sigh before inspected the clothes that had been lain on the table just in front of the cot she was just seated in, slowly working her way into them.

She had been given the clothes she’d come here with, but with added flair. She took the small fur overcoat into her hands, taking in the fresh scent before she moved it aside onto the cot behind her. She pulled up her obsidian cloth thigh highs first, slipping into her night-blue high-waisted hide shorts shortly after, leaving only a small inch of skin exposed on her legs before she laced up the boots up to her shin. She then pulled her dark red, sleeveless collared shirt over her chest, closing the clasps along the front to make it conform to her body appropriately. 

She did the same with the small brown hide vest, closing the clasps along the front before slipping the dark red arm warmers on, enjoying the immediate comfort and warmth provided from all the clothes combined. Her clothes had always been made by her by hand over years of learning how to craft armor herself, and Tsarra loved the added dexterity she gained from being able to travel light. She generally went about just like this, but she’d wear her fur cuddly monster of a vest to cover her shoulders for added warmth when she needed it, hooking the two buttons in the front before considering herself fully dressed. Tsarra wasn’t about to leave the humid tent without the fur warming her neck just because it was warmer inside. She’d easily get a bit of a cold from doing that.

Tsarra slowly opened the tent’s entrance with a single arm, the other pushing a hand through her hair to place loose strands behind her ear inspecting her surroundings. It seemed to be the middle of the evening, but the sun hadn’t settled just yet, which was a bit of a relief to her. Oh how she enjoyed being able to catch the sun before the sky changed colors upon its descent; truly beautiful. Cold exhales gracing the air in front of her, Tsarra turned on her heel to her right, eyes glancing past the many tents and soldiers that were scattered throughout. Deirdre had told her that the entire Inquisition had been migrating over the course of the next few days, but damn if they weren’t organized. It seemed like they’d been living here for far longer, considering how neat the paths of snow were, forming rows of ways that led all throughout the camp.

Before she knew it, Tsarra had stumbled upon a large campfire, only to see a bunch of recruits sparring with one another to keep warm while many others sat around the roaring flame in the center, talking amongst one another. Tsarra wasn’t one to make her presence known, but her ears perked up upon hearing someone address her; an unfamiliar voice.

“Well well well! ~ The Herald forgot to mention the newest addition being a redhead, hah!”

Tsarra’s brows furrowed in confusion, expressing obvious surprise upon finding the person who’d been addressing her to be...not what she expected. A tall, intimidating Qunari with a ridiculous grin on his face appeared with a much smaller human male beside him, smacking him across the shoulder before extending an arm out to her, probably to shake. Tsarra blinked, hesitating to even greet him.

“Who are you supposed to be, exactly?”

Iron bull grunted before his laughter shook the earth beneath him, clearly unaware or perhaps choosing to ignore just how intimidating he was, given how friendly he seemed to be.

“They call me Iron Bull, miss red. You must be Tsarra.”

She questionably raised a brow before extending her arm to meet his, feeling Bull’s reassurance surging through the gesture. Tsarra wasn’t used to Qunari, but she’d enjoyed meeting those she’d come across in her travels. Iron Bull seemed to be nice enough, although blunt about it.

“You know my name?”

“Of course! Deirdre didn’t waste any time in talking to all of us about your arrival. At first it was just about your mark, but she seems fond of you, for some reason.”

Tsarra grunted sarcastically.

“For some reason, huh?”

Bull had an apologetic look on his face, brows furrowing before he scratched his eye patch.

“I didn’t mean much by that, red. Just that she’s not the type to just like anyone without cause, I guess. It’s a good thing, trust me.”

Tsarra giggled in response, finger brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as a bit of wind blew past her fur overcoat.

“That’s alright, I was joking. It’s nice to know I’m not seen as some outsider.”

“That mark you’ve got makes you more than that; everyone here is doing there part, and you’re in good company.

The younger man beside him elbowed Bull in the gut, waving shyly.

“Well, the Chief isn’t exactly the best at introducing anyone who isn’t his big ass self; the name’s Krem. Pleasure.”

Tsarra noted that Krem had a feminine voice, but it was clear based on his overall presence that he made a choice to appear otherwise; something she respected and need not comment on.

“Likewise, Krem.”

Bull motioned them both with his large arms around them, pulling them along with him before they began to follow at his side of their own accord, leading them to an empty log a few feet away from the flames in the center, sitting down with them. Tsarra sat by taking up as little space as possible, trying to be courteous out of habit.

“So, elven, hmm? Mr. Oddball got a chuckle out of you being Dalish, for some reason. Although anyone bursting in through a rift atop a mountain like this is interesting a story enough.”

Tsarra smirked a bit at the comment, intrigued.

“I’m definitely not super ‘elfy,’ I’ve been told. I left my clan ages ago, and I’ve been better off since.”

“Good. It’s nice to see an elf with her bright red head on her shoulders, heh.”

The three of them talked amongst themselves for a few minutes before being interrupted by a somewhat familiar face. Vaguely, anyway.

“Well don’t you lot look like you’re having a fun time in this god-forsaken cold abyss.”

The musical voice made Tsarra turn her head, only to spot a tan young man with a moustache that was just as curly as his voice. She was so busy inspecting the man that she almost didn’t notice Deirdre approach just behind him, stringing an arm across his shoulders, looking at him sarcastically.

“Well you didn’t have to drudge through it feeling like death, now did you, Dorian? ~”

“Alright, Herald, I get it. No need to get snappy with me; I can take a hint. I’ll TRY to stop whining. The worried look would give me wrinkles, anyway.”

The both of them chuckled at one another, Deirdre immediately turning her head to inspect the three, smiling softly at Tsarra.

“Tsarra, these two treating you well, I take it? A little rough around the edges, but they’re good people. Fun to launch yourself off of, too!”

Tsarra nearly choked on her saliva then, only to laugh shortly after while Bull explained the story of the day Deirdre found out that taking a Qunari into battle could sometimes mean free catapults straight at bandits. Dorian slid onto the bench in between Tsarra and Bull, making a disgusted face at Bull sarcastically before being given a smug grin in return. Dorian spoke up then, looking to Tsarra as he inspected her for a moment.

“So, feeling all better I see? It’s thanks to my magic, of course. Not much for healing, but I know when a beautiful young soul deserves to be saved.”

“Deserves? I didn’t exactly ask to be thrown through a rift but Andraste’s tits I wasn’t going to simply let the asshole just DO as he pleased.”

Iron Bull bellowed with laughter, pointing at Deirdre who was standing in front of the four of them with her arms crossed, enjoying herself, apparently.

“Hah, I like this one, Herald! You chose well, bahah!”

“Well even though I didn’t choose for her to make such an entrance, I’m glad she did.”

Deirdre grinned at Tsarra, which only made her giggle in response while Dorian sighed in anguish.

“Herald - Deirdre - when IS it that we’ll arrive to...wherever it is that the shiny expert on the Fade expects we’ll get to this place?”

Deirdre stiffened up for a bit as she took in a deep breath, heat from the fire behind her bouncing off her back as she thought for a moment.

“Well from what we can tell it’s going to be just four to five more days, nothing more. It’s...grueling, I know.”

Dorian cleared his throat before shaking his head.

“Deirdre, you know how much I enjoy teasing by now. You’ve been through hell and back, and apparently so has Tsarra. Less than a week won’t kill us, surely.”

“Alright, curly-q, we get your point.”

Iron Bull interjected with a rough smack along the mage’s shoulders, much to his dismay. Deirdre scoffed at the gesture, turning her head to watch the recruits sparring for a bit, mind wandering. Tsarra looked in the same direction, wondering what she found so fascinating, only to find the answer almost instantly.

A familiar pair of fur pauldrons adorning a tall blond man, eagerly yelling at the recruit he had been training, enthusiasm mutual between the two as they grunted at one another, Cullen critiquing the other’s form. Tsarra smirked as she watched Deirdre’s eyes light up, quietly nudging both Iron Bull and Dorian from either side of her as Krem joined in on the huddle, the four of them chuckling as quietly as was possible for them. Dorian decided he’d be the one to speak up.

“Deirdre, why don’t you walk on over and grab his arse already if you enjoy looking at it so much.”

Tsarra chimed in right after.

“Seriously, grab onto him before I start hitting on him again for you, heh.”

Deirdre grabbed the two by the head and knocked them into each other, Tsarra grumbling with a cheeky grin on her face as Dorian touched up his own.

“N-No! I’m too pretty to be man-handled like this!”

Iron Bull let out the silliest roar of a laugh at the comment, Dorian simply flattening his lips into a thin line as he raised a brow, Deirdre interrupting them.

“Look you silly inner circle of mine, I have n-no idea what you’re talking about!”

Tsarra raised a brow then, about to get up out of her seated position only to be pushed back by Bull.

“Alright, alright. We can argue about this all we like, but here are the facts: Boss? Your eyes couldn’t be any more glued to the Commander’s perfect little tushy. As for the rest of us? Our little tushies need to get into some cots and rest before we have to get a move on, huh?”

The four of them sighed in unison, Krem following Bull off towards their tent while Dorian simply rubbed Deirdre’s shoulder before running off after them, in the mood for more of Bull’s stories before Tsarra finally got up herself, standing next to Deirdre. 

“Things happen at unexpected times, darling.”

Deirdre turned to look at her as they watched the flames whistling about in front of them, smiling as they laughed in unison before she inspected Tsarra closely for a moment, leaning in closely with an arm around her shoulders.

“Let’s just hope it’s all good things from here on out, Tsarra. Now you go and check out the rest of the camp, tire yourself a bit before heading back to rest. I may need your help scouting ahead to avoid any troubles for the injured and few families we’ll be escorting before we get to our destination, and I want you as ready as you can be for it.”

Tsarra’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, curious as to what Deirdre was alluding to.

“Where are we going, exactly? I mean, wherever it is, I’m sure it’ll be a spectacle, that’s for sure.”

Deirdre snorted before she turned on her heel, looking at the elf with a single side-glance.

“It’ll be worth it. I’ll tell you more when we get there.”


	6. A Lone Campfire

The both of them smiled at each other, leaving Tsarra to stand in comfortable silence as the flames in front of her crackled against the winds flowing through the camp before she began wandering back towards her own tent. Tsarra figured that she’d explored far enough in the direction she’d been in, that maybe whatever was off from to left from her tent would be worth seeing.

The strong light coming from the campfire dimmed, surrounded in the night’s dark shadows except for a few torches lighting the way. She’d been somewhat fatigued from the trek in the cold, huddling within her fur overcoat as she felt a shiver travel down her spine. Tsarra rarely felt cold with what she wore, but then again she’d never traveled in harsh cold parts of Thedas like this. It was upon opening the flap to her tent slightly that she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, analyzing the dark path of snow in the direction she hadn’t walked to just yet, hearing soft sounds ahead of her. Intrigued, she closed the tent, feeling just enough energy to drag her towards the open circular expanse of nearly untouched snow at the end of the path.

Tsarra couldn’t help herself, appreciating the comforting silence as she spun around in the snow surrounding her, able to see the stars lighting up the sky above her more clearly than she’d ever been able to within the more populated areas of the camp. She enjoyed the fact that she wasn’t truly alone up here along the mountains but was granted this pocket of open space where it didn’t feel as crowded. She stopped then, looking down at the ground below her to notice there was only a single pair of footprints that curved further away from where she was standing, following them unknowingly. Tsarra was enjoying the feel of open space, but was feeling more like a curious cat as she followed the footprints by tracing them with her own smaller feet. She spoke aloud quietly, thinking to herself.

“Hmm, I wonder why there’s only a single pair of footprints here?”

As she continued steadily making her way towards where the footprints ended up, Tsarra was hopping much like a child in the footprints below her, enjoying the little joy it brought her among all the hustle and bustle she’d been dealing with. She enjoyed being a part of something, definitely, but enjoyed the quiet just as much.

It was so quiet that she could hear the crinkle of snow beneath her, but she soon drew closer to a makeshift wooden fence that was crafted oddly well. The wooden planks didn’t match, but even so it was smooth to the touch. She opened the latch and entered the large pen, greeted by the quiet hums and grunts of the mounts of the Inquisition. She closed it quietly behind her, immediately trotting towards one of the Harts like an excited child, greeted with soft kisses from it along her palm. After the Hart shook its head, Tsarra took a moment to inspect her surroundings carefully, not even noticing the campfire that was just in the center of the makeshift pen. There were groups of mounts on all four corners of the pen, with just enough comfortable space in the center for the fire to spread its heat evenly, providing a soft light with it. She resumed petting the Hart, only to do a double take when she realized someone had been seated by the fire atop a large cot with fur stretched over it. Tsarra was startled, not meaning to be terribly rude and quickly scrambled through her head for words.

“O-Oh I’m so sorry, I guess I got so excited seeing the adorable little guy that I didn’t bother seeing if I was barging in or anything…”

Her voice trailed off as she twirled a few strands of her deep red hair between her fingers, waiting for the other’s reaction.

The man in question cleared his throat nervously, eyes looking around him as though he was a housewife preparing his home before he promptly stood up, arms straight down his side.

“I-I, uh, it’s okay, really. I’m simply not used to anyone else coming by these parts, is all..uh..”

He rubbed the back of his neck, causing Tsarra to raise a brow as she took a moment to look beneath her before stepping forward, extending her arm out to the man to ease his apparent discomfort a bit. Her breath traveled through the air in front of her in cold puffs as she spoke softly.

“My name’s Tsarra, a pleasure.”

She smiled, then, shaking the man’s gloved hand as he seemed to smile in return, a bit of his nervousness dying down a bit before he responded with more ease.

“Thank you. Most refer to me as Blackwall, while other curly-q’s refer to me as beardie ol’loaf.”

Tsarra giggled at the joke as she looked around in that moment, bending at the knee before standing up straight again. Blackwall’s voice almost hitched, staring at her for longer than he intended before saying anything.

“O-Oh, take a seat here, m’lady. It’s not much, but the fur definitely helps make it extra toasty.”

Tsarra smiled again, nearly grinning as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear, breath brushing past her fur overcoat before she followed the bearded man, huddling within her own arms as she sat down on the cot just a foot away from him, gazing at the campfire in front of them.

“I take it that it was either Bull or Dorian who called you that?”

Blackwall raised a brow.

“I see you’ve already been introduced to them. Yes, they...like to joke around, but that’s alright. It’s kindhearted fun, I’d like to think, but I’m used to it.”

Tsarra laughed once more before as she felt warm to the touch from the fire, bringing her legs close together as she crossed her hands in her lap. She eyed the man with a raised brow, intrigued by his response.

“Well I’m sure they are just jealous. Many men can’t grow facial hair if their life depended on it, I’ve found.”

“I suppose you’re right. I can accept silly nicknames if it means that, heh.”

Tsarra cleared her throat, eyes lowering to the base of the campfire, listening to the background noise that filled the air around them, enjoying the momentary silence before speaking up again.

“I didn’t expect to join the Inquisition...not like this, at least. But oddly enough, as much pain as it may have brought me, it’s...nice. I get to do something that can truly bring peace to the world with the aid of others, and it’s a good feeling. Scary, but good.”

She extended her arms out towards the fire, warming her palms as she glanced over at Blackwall with a smile, earning a simple nod back from him as he simply watched her in silence, the both of them enjoying the quiet for a moment. He turned away to look at the flames crackling in front of them just as she was, brows furrowing as he seemed deep in thought. Tsarra took Blackwall’s distracted demeanor as a time to inspect him then, looking him up and down slowly with a slightly turned head. At first she thought of him as much smaller man regardless of having to look up at him slightly, but upon sitting next to him, she noticed just how much larger he was in comparison to her slender frame. He wore a bulky heavy over coat with studs all throughout, wearing heavy chainmail underneath along with bulky hide gloves and a belt around his waist. His beard was incredibly long, but seemed like it would be soft to the touch. She snapped out of it before Blackwall could notice her staring at him, unsure why she was even doing that herself. Maybe it was the brooding, but who knows.

“Troubles on your mind?”

Blackwall turned to her, snapping out of his own thought processes before chuckling a bit.

“Ah, I suppose so. Just...with the Breach closed, I thought that everything would work itself out, but instead things just seem to get worse. So much trouble that even you stumbled through a rift and joined us.”

Blackwall cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry, m’lady. I wasn’t trying to be rude, simply that...well, if it’s the Maker or any other force working its magic or whathaveyou, then…”

Tsarra interjected.

“Then maybe it’ll all work out the way it’s supposed to.”

Blackwall turned to look at her then, shocked at her optimism. It wasn’t something he was used to hearing, especially since he generally remained with his thoughts alone.

“That’s certainly a twist I didn’t expect. Good on you, I guess.”

A few of the Fereldan horses behind them grunted amongst each other then, startling the two before they made eye contact, awkwardly looking off in other directions to avoid staring for long. It was then that Tsarra began to speak, as though she were thinking aloud.

“With everything that has happened to me recently, you’d think I’d be more...shaken, y’know? I mean, it’s not like I’m necessarily happy being tossed around like a piece of meat by some darkspawn overlord but...I’m happy about the change of pace. I’ve been...wandering all throughout Thedas on my own for years since I left my clan at a very young age, seeking adventure and knowledge about the world that we bicker within, and...I guess I got what I was looking for, in an odd way. It’s...nice to feel included in something greater than just me.”

Tsarra blinked a couple of times, realizing she’d been thinking aloud, rambling away. She frantically pushed hair past her left ear again, looking to the flames before her eyes wandered hesitantly to Blackwall, curious.

“Ah, that’s quite alright. I’ve gotten used to thinking far too much on my own, and it’s...nice to hear someone else’s past for a change.”

Blackwall rubbed his gloved hands together to warm himself up a bit, noticing Tsarra’s shoulders relax a bit, just as eager as he was to hear someone else speak for a change. He cleared his throat before speaking up again.

“Since the lovely lady has shared, I can only return the gesture by doing the same, yes?”

He chuckled at his sudden courtesy, realizing people didn’t expect it given his outwardly gruff and brooding appearance.

“I...joined the Grey Wardens years back, and have been wandering the woodlands myself since then, conscripting those without much a cause beyond looting others along the way. Giving yourself fully to a cause such as the Wardens is a lot to ask, but it’s in tough times like these where things disrupt everyday life that people are quick to sign up, regardless of the cost. While it was fulfilling, to some extent, joining the Inquisition...really changed things up a bit, for the better I’d like to think. While I’m no Herald of Andraste or anywhere nearly as honorable, I’ve...done what I can. Something about spending the rest of my days vanquishing darkspawn seemed greater than...whatever I had been doing before, but this? This...is better.”

Tsarra felt the corners of her lips tug as a soft smile graced them, Blackwall chuckling softly upon noticing this.

“Well, if telling more about my pitiful, boring past can make you smile, then maybe I should share more often, heh.”

She shook her head then, wondering how she even ended up here.

“Why...are you here, exactly? Wouldn’t you rather be drinking and sharing such stories with the other soldiers?”

Blackwall cracked his neck before rubbing the back of it with his hand.

“I’m not much for large crowds, I suppose. Drinks are nice, but I’d rather keep myself busy elsewhere.”

“And this is your idea of that, hanging in a pen all by your lonesome?”

Tsarra giggled as Blackwall was left speechless at the sudden jab of her words, furrowing his brows at her.

“E-Excuse me, but I’d like to say it’s time well spent, no?”

“I’m just kidding, of course. I can relate, I guess. I like to spend time, but enjoy the peace and quiet all the same. Didn’t think I’d find this place, though.”

“I’d imagine you’d be resting still, m’lady. You needn’t spend any more time with a loaf such as me out of courtesy.”

Tsarra shook her arms in the air nervously, trying to take back what she said, realizing it came off as though she didn’t want to be here.

“Oh, no no! I’m so sorry! I just didn’t think I’d find company in times of peace and quiet, is all! I would’ve left as soon as possible if it was truly a bother.”

She giggled, Blackwall’s shoulders relaxing as he let out a sigh into the cold air, breath forming a puff of smoke from the weather while he looked up at the sky above them. Tsarra watched him as he did this, joining him by looking up as well, smiling at the view above. The Breach had disappeared, but in its place was a beautiful ocean-green tint through parts of the sky, stars dancing around it as though it had always been there.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Blackwall turned to look at the elf, eyes blinking slowly, staring at her for longer than he intended in the comfortable silence. His beard concealed his faint smile as he simply looked at Tsarra in that moment, being careful not to breathe too loudly to enjoy the beautiful sight in front of him. He didn’t know how she’d end up giving him company at this time of night in a pen of mounts of all places, but he wanted to enjoy it. With how noisy and busy things had gotten, it was a welcome change of pace. Tsarra slowly lowered her face upon realizing he hadn’t said anything since, catching Blackwall gazing in her direction. She was left unsure how to feel let alone react, feeling a shiver travel down her spine, warmth spreading to her cheeks. Tsarra figured that maybe it was just the cold wind, shivering slightly at the thought.

“Oh, am I interrupting something?”

The both of them nearly jumped at the sudden break in silence, feeling the hands on their shoulders, turning only to see that it was the Herald: Deirdre. Tsarra started laughing nervously as the both of them shot up from the cot at the same time.

“D-Deirdre! What brings you here? I thought you had gone off to discuss something with the Commander!”

Deirdre’s eyes narrowed at Tsarra, rubbing her shoulder hard before her eyes darted between the both of them.

“Well, yes, but that’s not the point here.”

Blackwall was probably nervous, suddenly interrupting the conversation.

“W-Well it is lovely compared to other nights, isn’t it?”

Tsarra and Deirdre both looked at the bearded man with the same confused looks on their faces, wondering where he had even intended on going with that before the Herald continued.

“...As I was saying, I’m going to need the both of you to help me with something. Leliana had sent some scouts to scope out the path Solas helped Cullen map out ahead, but ran into a rift that has been pumping out demons like no tomorrow. The scouts are safe, but Bull and the Chargers went in to fend them off. Cullen has just informed me of this, and that’s why I’m here. Let’s go.”

Without hesitation, Blackwall turned away, trotting off to one of the corners of the pen, picking up his large shield and sword, leaving his Griffon helm behind. Deirdre eyed him suspiciously then, Tsarra at her side.

“What, your head doesn’t need protecting?”

Blackwall chuckled, clearing his throat.

“It’s not that. I...simply have had more trouble in these conditions with it on. Besides, it’s not like my helmet kept demons from attacking me to begin with; more of a use with humans.”

Deirdre let out a single hearty laugh then, smacking Blackwall across the back of his shoulder as the three of them ran to the other corner of the pen, mounting themselves up onto a group of Harts simultaneously. Deidre spoke while doing so.

“So, just a fashion choice then? Who are you trying to impress with that brooding face, hmm?”

Tsarra giggled, punching Deirdre lightly across the shoulder as she fixed her position up on the Hart, Deirdre readying her own two-handed weapon across her back, making sure it was in place. Just as she was about to lead them off, Tsarra spoke up.

“W-Wait! Where are my weapons I came with?”

Deirdre had a look of sudden realization, jumping off her mount for a moment as she ran quickly to the fence of the pen, picking up an bloodstone-crested bow with accompanying arrows, handing them over to Tsarra before mounting onto her the mount again.

“Here, I had found these on a recent expedition, but no one else had a use for it. The weapons you came with are in our tent, but you can test these out. Anyway, no time for chit-chat, let’s get going.”

Tsarra and Blackwall nodded at Deirdre as she led them out of the pen, gently nudging the sides of her Hart to pick up the pace as they stormed out of the camp. They rode side by side, Blackwall on the left, Deirdre in the middle, and Tsarra on the right. As they approached closer, Deirdre began to make battle plans.

“Alright, Blackwall, stick by Tsarra’s side for now and aid the rest of the soldiers out of the way of any demons. I’ll be going straight to the center and bringing them all to me. From what I know, there may be a revenant demon from all the trouble they’ve been having while the rift continues to pump out several waves of others, so be careful. Tsarra, snipe out whatever you can, and clear out everything else in case we have one of those assholes to deal with. Sound good?”

Tsarra and Blackwall both nodded before the elf spoke.

“I’m good with that. Maybe we can test the capabilities of the mark on my hand as well.”

Deirdre shook her head as they came to a halt, the rift just a few meters away as the three of them readied their weapons.

“Let’s just take care of the demon-bastards first.”

Blackwall grunted, agreeing.

“That I can agree with.”


	7. Their First Battle

With that, Deirdre led the charge, roaring to signal all the demons in her direction, allowing some of the soldiers to flee to safety while Blackwall rammed right into a despair demon off to the side, Tsarra behind him. She began sniping out despair demons in the distance ahead of Deirdre, lessening the pressure as she clashed at a group of five demons at once. They fell quickly enough, Blackwall finishing off the demon in front of him before moving onto the next one. Tsarra made sure to follow suit, jumping in the air while spinning to see a demon aiming for her head from behind, leading to Blackwall reflexively lifting off his feet before bashing his shield towards the ground right onto the demon’s head, crushing it to a million pieces. The two nodded at one another as they continued to switch sides accordingly, Blackwall making sure to cover Tsarra’s blind-spots while she aimed ahead, continuing to lessen the load off Deirdre’s back. Deirdre ran towards the center of the rift, jumping into the air before lowering her blade right through a rage demon that was still alive, silencing the battlefield a moment before more began to spawn. Blackwall kicked the demon out from beneath him before walking forward a bit, shield and sword ready in hand as he moved into another defensive stance, Tsarra’s bow primed and ready. Deirdre glanced over at them, parallel to the two as she inspected the area quickly, yelling over at them.

“This may be the final wave, and is where things will get a bit messy! Remember, kill off the stragglers first!”

The both of them nodded at the Herald as bursts of green light appeared in different locations surrounding the rift, exploding in loud balls of sound as demons spawned from them. Deirdre grimaced as she spotted a revenant spawn just in front of her, bringing along with it two rage demons. She roared with much fervor, leaving Blackwall and Tsarra to deal with the rest. She figured she’d make sure the revenant focused on her as much as possible before it began to wander around the battlefield. Tsarra eyed the rest of them quickly, noticing they had a despair, rage, and two smaller wisps to deal with. Tsarra fired two bolts at the wisps, ending part of their problems before they could even do anything. In her brief moment of vulnerability as she reloaded her bow, Blackwall launched a grapple towards the rage demon, bringing himself into it and stunning it with his shield before Tsarra fired point blank into its head. They rid of the rage demon quickly, leaving the still the despair demon on their end, and the three demons -- make that two -- still breathing on Deirdre’s back.

Tsarra felt the cold breath of the despair demon wailing just in front of her, leaping backwards over Blackwall who in turn charged forward, placing his walking fortress barricade in front of him before taunting the enemy into a frenzy, wailing on him with more aggression but also taking more damage in turn. Tsarra used the protection to fire as many arrows as she could into its head before it could begin to jump around, which it began to do just as it was about to fall. Tsarra felt the adrenaline rushing all throughout her body as she slid backwards on one leg, ending up in a kneeled position as she continued to stretch backwards, her legs splitting beneath her along the snow as the despair demon lowered itself near her. Tsarra was incredibly vulnerable, but she could only aim the arrow she’d already loaded, pulling it to make a full shot, firing right through the neck of the demon before Blackwall grappled it mid-air, pulling himself towards it before crashing his shield into it, knocking it far away from them before helping Tsarra back onto her feet. 

Blackwall rushed over to Deirdre’s side before Tsarra launched a puff of concealing smoke beneath her feet, body reflecting everything behind her and becoming translucent, running towards Deirdre, but off to the side, closer to the rift. Deirdre had managed to fend off the despair demon while her primary focus remained honed onto the revenant, grappling it whenever it tried to escape. Blackwall charged at the despair demon while it hung onto the remaining energy it had left, thrusting his sword directly through it from below, ending the screaming coming from it. Finding that the battlefield was now empty aside from the revenant still left standing, Blackwall nodded at the Herald before they both charged into it, Tsarra still cloaked a few feet away.

Tsarra held her bow in one hand, placing back the arrow she had just taken out into the right compartment, eyeing the rift in the time she had to breathe before her cloak faded. She knew that she had at least a minute to spare, and watched as Deirdre staggered ever so slightly beneath the revenant, Blackwall continuing to slash at it endlessly. Time seemed to slow down in that moment, blood pumping through her veins as Tsarra continued to gaze at the rift, feeling the energy which could only be described as otherworldly thrive in front of her, her hand twitching and experiencing a pulling sensation. Brows furrowing, she rolled up the sleeve of her right arm, extending her arm to the rift, seeing if she could in fact close it. Deirdre had mentioned to her in passing that while the demons which came from it living prevented it from closing, it could be used to weaken them, which is what she intended to do. 

A harsh green light passed from her mark to the rift and back, feeling the energy surge as she thought hard to control it, a high pitched sound pulsing in those next few seconds before she swiped away at it, an explosion of energy emitting from the rift. Tsarra nearly fell over from the sensation, breathing in heavily as she watched Deirdre and Blackwall looking in her direction for a moment before seizing the opportunity they’d been given. With the revenant significantly weakened, unable to fight back or defend itself, Blackwall yelled alongside her as he grappled the demon, pulling it right into the downwards swing of Deirdre’s blade as she launched herself into the air, bringing the demon down with sheer force of will. Tsarra wanted to relish in their momentary victory before realizing that it would be best to try and close the rift first. Deirdre and Blackwall began walking towards her, weapons still ready in case as Deirdre motioned her head to the rift, signaling for Tsarra to try and close it. It was then that with a single nod she did just that with but a moment to spare, the force from the rift closing enough to send her body flying back a foot from it, leaving her momentarily dazed before she simply lay there, a huge grin on her face.

Deirdre allowed Tsarra to have a moment in the snow before helping her back up onto her feet, gently rubbing her shoulder. 

"Well, well! Looks like I, the supposed Herald of Andraste now have a partner in crime!"

Blackwall chuckled before shielding his sword, stretching his shoulders as he scanned their surroundings. 

"Certainly an addition if I do say so myself, m'lady."

Deirdre raised a brow as Blackwall bowed in false courtesy, chuckling as Tsarra tried to hide her smile behind a hand. The three of them began walking back to their mounts when another rider came to join them. 

"Well, looks like our concerns were for nothing, but we couldn't take any chances, now could we? Although sending a Tevinter mage wouldn't have been my first choice."

Dorian sat valiantly atop his horse, grimacing as the three of them saddled onto their Harts. 

"Well why doesn't anyone bother informing me of fun matching outings, hm? Being of Vint origin doesn't mean I have no feelings!"

He chuckled as Deirdre pulled up alongside him on her mount, the two of them leading with Tsarra and Blackwall riding behind them. They rode at a pace which allowed the three to calm their heartbeats from the battle they'd just been through, allowing for idle chit chat as they trotted alongside one another. Deirdre initiated. 

"So, now that we know for sure that Tsarra's got a mark with capabilities similar to my own, she's incredibly dexterous and fast in battle. Nice job."

"Thank you, Deirdre."

Blackwall looked to her in that moment, not having given much thought about her informality towards the Herald. They seemed to get along well, and if Deirdre held faith in her, it was easier for him to do the same.

"Although if I do say so myself, you and Blackwall have something going on. Right?"

Blackwall nearly fell off his Hart at that point, coughing nervously as Tsarra giggled, understanding the meaning of Deirdre's actual question.

"Of course."

Blackwall really couldn't handle it then, Tsarra simply watching him react like a schoolboy caught stealing from a headmaster. Raising a brow, she finished. 

"Our fighting styles work quite well together. That doesn't happen often for me. His reaction time was something else."

Blackwall froze as they all continued riding, wiping off his nervousness as his heart finally calmed down a bit. Deirdre continue speaking with her head facing forward. 

"Ah, I knew my instincts were right. I mean, I'm glad you found him on accident, but it's great to see you two do well. Means I can send more people on missions without me, knowing they'll be more than okay."

Blackwall thanked the Herald quietly, prompting Dorian's head to turn to face both Blackwall and Tsarra behind him. 

"I will admit; it's...odd seeing how well you adorable little thing can go along so well with his...brutish, cave man-ish style. A just balance, I suppose."

Blackwall immediately protested.

“Oi, that’s not exactly becoming of you, now is it? Appearances aren’t everything, Dorian.”

Tsarra chuckled, catching the two quarreling men’s attention for a moment, Dorian simply raising a brow before a grin appeared on his lips. He did enjoy teasing the brutish man whenever possible, and was curious about Tsarra. She spoke in between soft giggles as they continued to ride forward, Deirdre simply enjoying listening to the conversation going on between them.

“Brutish? I find it oddly charming, if you ask me. Then again, I’m a lone wanderer myself.”

Blackwall and Dorian looked at one another in that moment, Dorian grinning from one ear to the next as Blackwall simply looked away. Deirdre couldn’t help but leer over for a second before returning her focus to what was in front of them as they approached the camp in a few strides, guiding their mounts with ease. Deirdre smiled.

“Tsarra, you’re cruel.”

She pouted in that moment, confused.

“W-What did I say? I was being nice! No one is seen as cruel for being kind, right?”

Dorian chuckled before responding in his musical voice.

“I wouldn’t say cruel, my dear, I’d call it sassy. Or being a tease, maybe. I know the trade very well, and I’m impressed.”

Their mounts trotted before coming to a halt, forming a line of four as they hopped off, handing over the reigns to the two scouts who had been waiting at the entrance of the camp for their arrival. 

Tsarra rushed up to Dorian's side, seeming to whisper questions as to what he meant in his ear to his amusement. Blackwall eyed them suspiciously, clearing his throat with a single cough as he walked alongside them, Deirdre in front of them. They walked quickly, Dorian and Tsarra giggling amongst themselves with shoulders crossed over one another. The Commander appeared a few feet ahead of them, exiting a tent with Leliana alongside him. Deirdre waved at the two as she made direct eye contact with Cullen, instantly bringing a softer expression to his face. 

"We made it back in one piece! That and we tested out Tsarra's mark. Two birds with one stone, I suppose!"

The Commander and Leliana stood a foot in front of the four of them, Leliana’s arms crossed behind her back as she looked over to the papers in Cullen’s hand before speaking up.

"Herald, I'd like to thank you for aiding the scouts. We hadn't thought of the possibilities of rifts located far up north in regions like this, but such a miscalculation will not happen again.”

“It’s no worry, I doubt it’ll be much a problem now that we have not one but two people with enough marks to spare, heh.”

Deirdre chuckled at Leliana then, reassuring the master of spies before she looked over to Cullen.

“So, I take it everything is in order, Commander?”

Cullen rolled his shoulders back before cracking his neck on one side, maintaining eye contact with the Herald as the others stood behind her silently.

“Thanks to sealing up the rift before it could become a much larger problem, we’re all set to start moving until nightfall before our next and final rest stop before we finally reach our destination. Obviously it doesn’t help ease any of the complaints from soldiers and civilians alike regarding the conditions we’re facing in terms of weather, but they will endure. As you know, news spreads quickly through the camp, as will our success in sealing the rift nearby. The cold is one thing, but we’ve given everyone else a chance to feel at ease, if for the moment.”

Deirdre nodded in response, slowly turning her body around to face the three that had been standing patiently behind her, eyeing the three individuals before speaking.

“Dorian, while I regret you weren’t able to have fun like the rest of us, I’m glad you came to our aid so quickly. Blackwall, your performance was more than adequate, and seeing you work well with Tsarra was not only a delightful surprise but also a job well done. You two will be going on more missions in the future with the addition of another, depending on who you choose at the time. As for you, Tsarra, it’s apparent that you’ve got a lot you can contribute to our cause, and it’s with how smoothly you handled the situation without the need for much direction that I’d like to appoint you a unique position with us. I’ll tell you more after I discuss it further with my advisors. Until then, the three of you go ahead and rest up. I’ve got to check up on a few things before I can rest, so you should take advantage of the momentary free time you have on your hands before we have to move in about….Cullen?”

Cullen blinked in confusion momentarily before speaking up again with a stern expression on his face as he eyed the three of them.

“Given the time it will take to take care of the necessary procedures to ensure everything is order before our departure, I’d say it should take no more than five more hours. It’s currently…three hours past midnight, so we -- well, you -- have until eight in the morning to rest or do whatever it is you need taken care of before it’s non-stop travel from then.”

Deirdre nodded, Cullen and Leliana following suit, allowing the Herald to speak her last few words before they left the three to themselves.

“With that, I bid you lot a good morning, I suppose. Eesh, I could really use a drink with the lack of sleep I’ll be getting.”

Cullen raised a brow as Deirdre chuckled under her breath, patting Tsarra on the shoulder and waving briefly at the other two before moving along with her advisors, likely back into the large tent they’d turned into a makeshift war room. Dorian eyed Blackwall and Tsarra, speaking briefly before deciding to leave himself.

“Well, everyone needs their beauty sleep, so I shall bid you adieu. Of course, I’m already incredibly beautiful, but I’ll take all the extra help where I can get it. Blackwall, maybe you should follow suit, my dear. That brooding look won’t always work, you know.”

Blackwall huffed in protest at the statement, Dorian laughing lightheartedly before touching up his words with a few more.

“Ah, well you know I only tease. Tsarra knows all about that, I’m sure.”

Tsarra huffed in protest then, looking to Blackwall for his reaction, only for him to turn to look off into the distance, whistling as though he’d heard nothing. Damn him and his beard.

Dorian waved politely as he turned on his heel, walking to the left from the entrance of the camp while Tsarra and Blackwall remained. The two looked at one another after scanning their surroundings for a moment. Blackwall stuttered before he managed to get proper words out.

“I, uh, well, I suppose I--”

Tsarra interrupted him then, nervously extending out her right arm as she spoke.

“--Tonight was nice!”

She blinked a few times, Blackwall doing the same before what seemed to be a soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips through his beard, returning the simple gesture as he found a bit of confidence in it.

“Ah...yes, it was. Well...goodnight, m’lady.”

Tsarra stood there, still holding onto his hand for a moment longer than she’d intended before she quickly let go of it, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked up at him, responding with as much composure as she had left, blaming whatever else on the cold.

“Goodnight, m’ser.”

Blackwall couldn’t help but chuckle at the surprising comment, not expecting to hear it before he turned on his heel, walking to the right of the camp with much gusto, Tsarra going in the same direction after waiting for his silhouette to disappear in front of her. As she approached her tent, she held open the flap for a moment, looking off to the end of her row of tents, into that open space of snow in the distance with a small smile, remembering the time spent in peace and quiet before she shook the thoughts away.

Figured she’d focus on getting rest before anything else needless, at that point.


	8. A New Day

Tsarra felt the warmth of her fur covers leave her, immediately jumping up onto her knees in her cot, hugging herself from the cold as she spotted Dorian in front of her, fully dressed with a raised brow.

“Come now, my little darling. We beauties need to join the rest of the pack and get going. The lovely Herald would’ve been here to wake you herself, but she couldn’t bear to do it and then ran off to take care of something else, so here I am.”

Tsarra began to gather her things, slipping on her thigh highs first as she raised a brow herself.

“Wait, since when am I your little darling? I remember you telling me tha--”

“That what, I share the company of men? While that may be true -- and apparently hidden despite me trying not to hide it -- I simply enjoy having you around. You’re not like the others; the fact that I’m an apostate, as Southerners call it, from Tevinter doesn’t seem to bother you.”

“Honestly, in all my travels throughout Thedas, I can’t say I’ve held prejudices or stereotypes to be true since people generally surprise you.”

“Ah, if only the rest of the world were as fresh a breath as you.”

Tsarra chuckled, motioning her hand in a waving motion for him to stop in a sarcastic manner before they exchanged smirks. Tsarra didn’t have many friends that remained close for long, but managed to make them when it happened. She found it was easy to trust Dorian despite some passing rumors dictating otherwise. He was honest and fun to share life stories with, and it was enough for her. She didn’t need any specifics or care for labels anyway. It was a delightful surprise to find Dorian among others - such as Deirdre and even Blackwall - here already, and she’s only been a part of the Inquisition for only a few days, maybe a week. Before she could linger on it for long, Tsarra dressed quickly, appreciating the aid of her newfound friend. Before she knew it, she had slung her bow onto her back and exited the tent just behind Dorian, bowing at him in a sarcastic motion before they both were met by none other than Deirdre herself.

“Ah, so I see you two are bright and absolutely beaming with energy, hmm? What have you two been up to?”

Tsarra and Dorian looked to each other, exchanging a mischievous glance before responding.

“Well, Herald my dear, we’re two beautiful people. We could be doing anything and make a spectacle of it, isn’t that right Tsarra?”

Tsarra slung an arm around him with a cheeky grin, Deirdre trying to hold back a smile as the elf spoke.

“Exactly! ~ I may be of great assistance to the Inquisition, but we like to have our fun, too. ~”

Deirdre ruffled the both of their heads at the same time before bringing them into headlocks on either side of her, pulling them along as she responded to their little act.

“Alright you two, I’ll indulge you both at a more appropriate time, but now’s the time to eat, hm? Enough with the jokes and let’s feed ourselves before we have to get going.”

Dorian and Tsarra both tried to pull out of the warrior’s grasp, only to feel her hold on them lighten, allowing them to straighten themselves up as they approached the center of the camp, the tents and anything else that wasn’t going to be used within the next half hour being placed onto carriages for transport. Deirdre led them to an empty table in the center of where the campfire had been. They each went and got the food they desired from the makeshift kitchen the cook had built out of several tents, sitting themselves down onto the table they’d claimed, only to find it was also filled with some other familiar faces; to Deirdre, anyway. The group consisted of Varric, Cassandra, Solas -- before he immediately left, that is - and Josephine. There were two empty plates by Josephine’s side, assuming them to belong to her remaining advisors. The group of them waved over at the Herald in question before she greeted them.

“Ah, good morning. I’ll assume everything’s well, including the food? We’ve got a long trek ahead of us, so please eat well.”

Tsarra ran a hand through her hair as she held her tray of food in one hand before she sheepishly sat down next to her, Dorian sitting across from the two of them before one of the people in the aforementioned group spoke up.

“So, is this the new addition everyone has been talking about? Pleasure to meet you. I’m a bit of a wanderer with stories myself. The name’s Varric.”

Tsarra looked up at the one speaking, scanning his appearance before she introduced herself reluctantly. He looked

“Ah, the pleasure is mine I’m sure. The name’s Tsarra.”

The rest of the table hummed at the same time as they continued to eat, Varric joining them just after his brief introduction. Dorian suddenly felt a familiar presence place itself by his side, only to see that it was Blackwall. They both exchanged a glance at one another before Blackwall raised a brow, expression like that of a brooding pup.

“Look, the only other table that was vacant was with a bunch of women Bull had apparently been...spending a lot of time with. Sera, of course, couldn’t resist but I like to eat in peace.”

Dorian felt his mouth pull into a frown on one side before he shrugged it off, taking a bite of the eggs he’d gotten with beef strewn on top of it, sprinkling a dash of spices he’d brought himself. Blackwall held a fork and knife in his gloved hands over his food, only to look straight across at Tsarra, nodding as a greeting. The elf was pleasantly surprised from his presence, feeling her mild social anxiety dissipate as she smiled.

“Oh, good morning, m’ser!”

She chuckled before she crashed her fork into her plate, eagerly stuffing her face with what could only be described as...unique. Blackwall stared at her in awe before shrugging it off with a brief chuckle, using table manners similar to Dorian, but with far more meat stacked onto his plate. Tsarra hadn’t realized how hungry she really was since the previous night, chewing quickly with her mouth closed. Deirdre raised a brow at her before digging into her own meal, eating with gusto but a bit more restraint. ‘She’s lucky she’s cute,’ the Herald thought. Blackwall responded after he’d finished two or three bites worth of food off his plate.

“Well, someone’s built up an appetite. Better than having none, I suppose.”

Tsarra chuckled innocently, hand over her mouth as she finished chewing what was probably her fourth or fifth mouth-load of food, swallowing it before downing it with some water.

“I didn’t know how hungry I was! Whoosh, I guess closing rifts does that to you!”

Dorian raised a brow, exchanging a quick glance with the Herald sitting just across from him, smirking at one another before commenting on the affair.

“You know, Tsarra, I...expected a bit more finesse from you, but I suppose it’s truly just the hunger. Blackwall on the other hand...you’re oddly well-mannered like those nobles you don’t seem to care much for. Impressed, I guess.”

He patted the Grey Warden’s shoulder with a light touch before he resumed eating, Deirdre and he both watching silently as they observed Tsarra and Blackwall eat. Before the two in observance could continue their conversation in between bites, Cassandra - seated right next to Tsarra, Varric next to her with Josephine across from him - interjected.

“You...closed a rift? Josephine had mentioned what had happened last night, but this is a...surprising development. It’s reassuring knowing there’s not only one, but two of you who can essentially help eliminate part of the chaos we’re dealing with.”

The mood got weird in that moment, the serious topic bringing an air of slight discomfort as everyone simply ate in silence in response, only for a new presence to suddenly join them, sitting right next to Blackwall.

“Food...why don’t I need to eat?”

A voice much like a young teen who’d recently learned to speak, a young man with a rather large hat appeared out of thin air, extending a finger to poke at Blackwall’s beard before he smacked his hand away gently. Deirdre’s eyes lit up for a moment, similar to how a mother would upon seeing their child.

“Cole! And how are you faring this morning?”

He simply shook his head in response, hands in the air out of confusion.

“I...suppose it’s good. I’m still learning...things. Things are confusing.”

Tsarra looked at him, making eye contact with him on accident, simply smiling softly in return. The others watched the exchange, feeling the tense aura from earlier disappear in an instant. It was a mood similar to watching a dog learn a new trick, but far more endearing since that’s just how Cole was. Deirdre responded after she cleaned her plate, handing it over to a passing soldier before crossing her arms on the table in front of her.

“Things are confusing, Cole, and that’s exactly why we try and learn something new every day.”

Tsarra had finished her plate not a moment too soon, pushing her plate out in front of her before the same soldier snatched her plate away as well, leaving her to finish her mug of lemon water.

“Cole, if you didn’t learn something new every day, life would...get boring, don’t you think? It’s fun, learning things, but it’s still confusing for everyone, sometimes, and that’s okay! Just need to keep trying, I guess!”

Deirdre rubbed Tsarra’s shoulder in response, the two exchanging a soft glance before listening to Cole suddenly speak up again, words running as fast as the speed of thought.

“The green flash happened again, my arm felt not like my own. But that power; I can help. I have a place. Where is my bow? The extension of me that is missing oh where is my bow, the last piece of me...Oh, his smile. It’s...different, it’s--”

Tsarra jumped from her seat then, hands clasping over Cole’s mouth in that moment, nearly knocking Blackwall’s glass of water over, realizing her chest was hovering over the table. Blackwall simply found himself unable to look away, detracting his gaze from her chest and up to her face, shocked at the entire ordeal. ‘Whose smile?’ he thought as Deirdre chuckled softly.

“Yeah, he does that. Like I said, he reads thoughts, but only when people have unresolved thoughts in their mind that could use his aid. Cole, try not to reveal all so suddenly like that, okay?”

Tsarra slowly inched away, releasing Cole’s mouth from her grasp as she sat down, everyone else simply staring in awe. Blackwall looked at her in that moment, Cole nodding in response and placing a hand on Blackwall’s shoulder as he whispered under his breath.

“You should hear some of the things she says.”

Before Blackwall could even question his words, Cole disappeared in a flash, allowing for Deirdre to speak up again.

“You...well, he mentioned your bow. Where did you place it?”

Tsarra looked at her sheepishly, responding in a soft tone of voice.

“Well, I placed it where you mentioned you’d kept your belongings safe for the time being, thinking I should perhaps get used to a new bow. I’ve...had it for so long, that maybe I should learn to hold something different, and perhaps increase my skill. I wasn’t going to simply turn down something you’d had crafted for me, I--”

Deirdre placed a reassuring hand on her neck, rubbing the side of Tsarra’s cheek like an older sister would.

“Tsarra, I...your weapon is an extension of you, and you have no need to part with it. If I had known it held sentiments as strong as you have, I wouldn’t have bothered. It’s okay. Look, just before we head out of here, you’re immediately switching it back, alright? No protests, I won’t hear it.”

Blackwall couldn’t help but add to the conversation then, feeling like he had something he could contribute that may help.

“M’lady -- Tsarra -- I’d say Deirdre is right. You...mentioned before how you’ve been wandering for much longer than even I had conscripting, and...well, while I don’t wish to go back to that way of life with the Inquisition being the cause I’m currently dedicating my life to, it’s important to hold important memories close. With weapons, it goes far beyond a simple sentiment. Cole stated your thoughts aloud; while it was much to your dismay, it showed that you are the kind of warrior who uses her bow like it is an addition to your body. No one can take that away from you.”

Tsarra pushed her short braid on the shaved side of her head back behind her ear then, looking down at her lap, not sure what else to say from the support. They were right, indeed. She could never truly give her bow up, and in trying to be courteous, she’d forgotten that. Never again.

“I...thank you, Blackwall; erhm, both of you.”

She felt her cheeks flush upon noticing everyone had focused their gaze on her, seeming to enjoy the exchange and insight on Tsarra. Dorian simply raised a brow before a smug grin took its place as he stared down Blackwall, who responded to his silly expression.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Dorian hummed in response before he got up out of his seat.

“Oh, nothing that concerns you directly. However, if I were you, I’d smile more often.”

Blackwall simply frowned in response, disliking whatever it was that people were teasing him about. He’d simply wanted to enjoy his meal in peace in good company like he’d had with Tsarra previously. Of course, he didn’t think he’d be given the chance again, but he’d take good company and possible friends where he could get it. It was after things had calmed down that everyone was just about finished with their food, Tsarra and Blackwall the only ones still seated.

“Come now, Tsarra, I’ll take you to your bow and then you can join the others. Let’s be quick, for I think we’ll be moving within the next fifteen minutes or so.”

Tsarra quickly jumped out of her seat in that moment, waving back at Blackwall nervously as she was led off by the Herald to a reinforced metal cargo hold that had four mounts waiting in front of it, opening it up quicker than Tsarra could even process it. Deirdre reached over to the elf’s shoulder, unfastening the red bow she’d given her and placing it into the transport, only to fasten Tsarra’s personal bow onto her back. As she closed the cargo hold, she watched the elf sigh in relief, reassuring her with a pat on her shoulder.

“See? Now isn’t that better? Alright, well I’m going to rendezvous with Cullen ahead and scout the rest of the way for everyone. Why don’t you...join Cole, Varric, and Blackwall and keep an eye on the rest of the animals until our final rest stop? The Commander has already coordinated where we shall all be in formation, and I figured you’d do best with whomever you are most comfortable with. Although I suppose it’s too late for you to protest, but I think I know you well enough by now, right?”

Tsarra smiled then, touched by Deirdre’s observation skills and need to accommodate for her not out of courtesy, but because she genuinely wanted to. Tsarra simply nodded and hummed in response, eagerly waving before she set off on her way, feeling whole again. She hadn’t come up with a proper name for her bow over the years, but damn if it wasn’t a part of her by now. Tsarra didn’t really have much a family growing up, but with her bow and now being a part of the Inquisition...well, Cole read her own mind better than she did. He was right, she truly felt at home.


	9. New Faces, New Stories

Two hours had passed since then, and the Inquisition had been able to move without much problems. Occasionally, they’d have to fight off lone demons here and there, but not much else. With the rift they’d closed earlier being one of the larger ones Deirdre had ever stumbled across -- Tsarra’s first one to close, too -- maybe it took with it most of the problems with demons they’d had over the course of their migration. No one but the Herald, her advisors, and Solas seemed to know where exactly they were headed, but Tsarra figured it couldn’t be all for nothing anyway. 

Tsarra had been on foot like the rest of her allies for the most part, but decided to hop on horseback for better aim and added comfort. She didn’t get the chance to ride often in her travels, and would indulge in being close to animals when given the appropriate time to do so. She, Blackwall, Cole, and Varric stood apart by just a couple of feet, keeping an eye on the surrounding areas, making sure they wouldn’t be blindsided. From what Tsarra had figured out from simply scouting around them, they were placed a little ways from the middle closer to the end of the entire Inquisition, giving them additional time in case something ambushed them from behind.

“So, Varric, tell me another fun story?”

Varric chuckled at the question, stroking his bow before slinging it onto his back again.

“I think I’ve told enough stories to pass time. How about one from...well, not Cole since, well, they’re not exactly stories if they’re thoughts read aloud. No offense, kid.”

Cole looked at him with a confused look on his face.

“I’m not on offense at all, Varric.”

“Right...anyway, how about one of you tell us a story? Doesn’t have to be long, but it would be a nice change of pace. Hmm, how about you, mister intimidating, honorable Grey Warden? I’m sure you’ve seen quite a lot of shit by now, so indulge us a little.”

Blackwall scratched the back of his neck then, sighing in exasperation.

“Are you sure you want to even hear anything from me? I’m a man who’s been wandering the woodlands for Maker knows how long, what could possible be of interest there?”

Varric chuckled in response before Tsarra joined in.

“Oh come on, Blackwall, it’ll be fun! I’ll share one too, promise!”

Blackwall sighed louder this time.

“Ahhhhh well, alright then. Here goes.”

Tsarra clapped with excitement before her hands returned to the reign of her horse, smiling as her ears paid attention to his voice.

“Well...let’s see....Ah, I’ve got just the one! It wasn’t too long ago when I’d stumbled into a local tavern close to Redcliffe, I believe. Anyway, I decided I’d stop for a drink or two and spend the rest of the evening to myself, as one would, right? Well you see, it was on that night - by my luck, of course - that a huge fight began in the tavern; a bunch of drunkards arguing over who had the better jousting technique. Long story short, I ended up showing the both of them not only the door to the tavern, but the next morning, they’d managed to put together a bet over who would win, making it so that the victor between the two would face me. I obviously hadn’t agreed to this originally, but having been in the Grand Tourney when I was far younger, it brought back that child-like rush of adrenaline, so I guess I couldn’t resist.”

Varric spoke up, Tsarra’s eyes simply gawking with amazement, intrigued by the nature of the story.

“So, I take it you won?”

Blackwall sighed then, a smirk tugging the side of his beard upwards as he laughed in response.

“Well, not exactly. You see, just when I was in the middle of running directly at my competitor on horseback, another horse came FLYING out of my right hand side, emerging from the nearby forest like it had been waiting for me. I quickly pulled on the reigns of my horse, but my victor ended up nearly butting heads with it. On top of it, however, seemed to be someone who was being chased from the looks of it, since a group of horse riders emerged shortly after, nearly trampling others in their wake.”

Varric began cackling at the thought of a Blackwall from only a few years ago, horrified that his race had suddenly ended before it could even begin. Tsarra then interrupted, thoughts bursting out of her mouth as she stared at Blackwall wide-eyed, pointing a finger in his direction.

“Wait, you said...a tavern near Redcliffe..?”

“Yes, why?”

“Oh...well, you see, I have, uhm….something to add to your story.”

Blackwall turned to her then, nodding his head to coax her to continue speaking.

“Really? What is it that you feel the need to add, exactly?”

Tsarra rubbed the back of her neck nervously before she began to explain, a nervous grin on her face.

“Well, you see...the one that interrupted your race and nearly trampled over you? That...was me.”

Blackwall coughed into his fist in response, trying to piece together the information he’d been given as Varric watched out of curiosity, Cole remaining silent on the whole matter.

“What do you mean that was you? I didn’t get a glimpse of the rider, surely, but...how?”

“Well...basically the horse wasn’t mine, and I was only borrowing it for some quick laps around the stables I’d stumbled across them at! I was going to return it, but the locals didn’t believe me and...I don’t know why I did it, but I just bolted. When I gave myself enough time by creating enough distance between myself and them, I hopped off and disappeared into the forest, escaping back to the tavern to rest for the remainder of that day before moving on.” 

Blackwall couldn’t help but chuckle at the entire situation, coincidence being an understatement.

“Could you imagine if we’d met at the time? I don’t think you would’ve noticed me back then but even so, that’s just a coincidence that makes the story even better. That’s one thing I can cross off my list: finding out who was on the horse that nearly killed me, heh.”

Tsarra chuckled at the thought. While she was grateful she hadn’t stumbled onto him with her horse, she couldn’t help but be curious as to what would’ve happened had they met back then. Before Tsarra could respond, Cole interrupted with an outburst of thoughts.

“That rider...if it had just been a little lighter, if I had just paid a little more attention; maybe I could have seen her face sooner, maybe we could’ve talked before now, just maybe--”

Varric quickly made a motion to stop Cole from continuing, realizing immediately whose mind he’d been reading at the time, leaving Blackwall stuttering over his words as he tried to pull his composure together again. Tsarra then spoke up in a soft voice, smiling as she thought back to then.

“You know, I remember when I returned to the tavern on foot, that I’d managed to spot you, then. Although you hadn’t finished it the first time, I remember watching you finish the race the second time around without any sort of interruption. You were quite remarkable, and fast.”

Blackwall felt his embarrassment over Cole exposing his inner thoughts fade away in that moment, looking up at Tsarra on her horse as she looked off into the distance, golden eyes glowing in the sunlight as she pushed strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear, making for a captivating sight to say the least. Blackwall didn’t even feel the desire to thank her, worried it would interrupt her thoughts, simply keeping quiet and walking as normal. Varric decided he would start up conversation again, instead Cole started it up again with an odd question.

“Blackwall? How do you...get hair on your face?”

He sighed, exasperated, in response.

“Ugh. Look, ask Varric. He...seems to have adopted you.”

Varric chuckled dryly as Cole continued.

“He doesn’t have hair on his face. Is it...a mask?”

Blackwall grunted in disgust, unsure how to go about this conversation, but answered since it wasn’t exactly Cole’s fault for being ignorant to things. Tsarra chuckled, listening to them.

“No, it’s a beard. Look, if you were any other lad your age I’d tell you that one day you’ll probably grow one too, except...unfortunately, I don’t know if spirits that become boys get beards.”

Cole exhaled softly.

“I could try.”

Blackwall frowned slightly at Tsarra’s amusement, raising a brow.

“Right...you go do that, then. Good luck. Have fun.”

Tsarra laughed, turning Blackwall’s attention back to her as she spoke jokingly.

“You know, you’re surprisingly good with him, as...odd as his questions can be.”

Blackwall felt his previous aggravation ease away in that moment, chuckling under his breath as he brushed the back of his neck with a gloved hand.

“Well, I guess you really can’t blame the boy for not knowing much. Like you said before about the whole learning thing, then. Better to help than to allow him to run about in confusion, heh.”

Tsarra turned to look ahead of her, scanning the area in front of her, enjoying the comfortable silence that fell between them.


	10. Mountain Pass

An hour had passed then, no disturbances until now. Just as the migration was going to lead them down a mountain, a large rift suddenly opened just in front of their path, enough to cause a ruckus had the Commander not prepared for such an occasion. Deidre, Cassandra, himself and Solas were stationed at the front, causing everyone else to stand in position, soldiers surrounding the crowd of people and animals alike. Tsarra saw the signal from far behind with her keen eye, horse jumping in anticipation beneath her as she motioned the other three to follow suit. The Chargers, Sera, and Varric remained towards the back of the group, keeping an eye out for any stragglers as she grabbed Blackwall by the arm, allowing him to pull himself up onto the back of her horse since they couldn’t afford to waste any time. Tsarra saw the rift getting closer into view, using the open path just to the right of the entire Inquisition as both a fast method to get to the front and also scan for any other disturbances in between. She took the opportunity to command her horse to go faster, knowing her bow was ready on her back.

“Blackwall, you’re going to jump down the moment we’re about two meters away from the first demon you spot by the rift. Grapple and charge into it the moment you’re able, giving me enough time to jump off the horse, out of sight.”

“Alright. We’ll fight like before. I’ll clear the path so that you can make your way closer to the rift to disrupt it.”

They nodded at one another, the moment of truth approaching quickly. Tsarra pulled on the reign of her horse to allow it to come to a screeching halt, Blackwall immediately grappling onto a nearby despair demon, crashing into it with full force as Tsarra disappeared. She reappeared quickly with a leap over Blackwall’s downward shield bash, giving her the time and space she needed to aim right for the demon’s head, ending it before it could even begin to wail. They exchanged a brief glance before moving again, Tsarra cloaking herself as Blackwall smacked away a wisp, allowing the elf time to scan the area ahead. Deirdre and Cullen were fighting back to back, occupied by a revenant and an arcane horror while the Commander’s soldiers fought off the smaller ones. Iron Bull made his appearance known in that moment, screaming as he made the entire area surrounding the front of the rift into his own personal arena. Tsarra stood just behind Blackwall as he continued to fight, sniping out stragglers while landing critical hits on demons that were giving everyone else a hard time. 

Deirdre wailed her sword one last time as Cullen crashed into the revenant they poured all their focus on, Tsarra landing as many hits onto it as possible before she cloaked herself again, Blackwall following her path in the snow with haste. Tsarra watched the two warriors fighting side by side, blocking and attacking on behalf of one another as though they were dancing, Iron Bull sweeping up everything in his path as he made his way towards them. Cullen and Deirdre had only the arcane horror to focus on at that point, allowing for Tsarra to focus elsewhere.

Tsarra’s cloak had just run out, but she had enough time to disrupt the rift if she was quick enough as Blackwall fought off everything else surrounding her, just a few feet away. Raising her arm quickly to the rift, she managed to disrupt it, the push of energy from it knocking her off balance for a moment, landing promptly onto her knees. It shocked the others momentarily before they managed to eliminate all the demons across the field, a new wave of demons incoming. Deirdre and Cullen remained where they were, scanning the area as Bull went running to the center where he had been before, awaiting the oncoming demons as Solas joined him, figuring the balance between them both would clear any monsters far easier. Tsarra quickly moved away from the rift, trying to gain some distance between herself and the rift in order to keep away from the heavily concentrated area surrounding it. Blackwall took this as a sign to remain close to the rift and away from her for the time being, to take any focus off of her and grapple any enemies that would go towards her right back to him.

Pulsating beams of green energy surged from the rift onto various spots across the battlefield before multiple demons spawned, everyone a little more prepared albeit fatigued from the previous fight. Adrenaline kept the energy flowing, however, as it allowed everyone to charge at their enemies with ferocity, hoping to end the fight as quickly and efficiently as possible before anyone got injured. A large pride demon spawned just in behind the Commander and Herald, attempting to catch them off guard before Cullen furiously blocked its oncoming slash, allowing an opening for Deirdre to charge at it as soon as he moved away. Bull immediately charged himself up, roaring into the wind while swinging his blade ferociously through the air above him, eye glistening with adrenaline as he called the other soldiers onto him, bringing with them the demons into his arena. Bull enjoyed being able to drop a sweat as much as possible during fights, the beatings only increasing his endurance and ferocity when it came to battle. There were three despair demons attempting to eat at him, only to be stunned by his taunt, allowing for both himself along with the rest of the soldiers to eat away at the demons in return.

This left Tsarra and Blackwall surrounded by a couple of smaller demons accompanied by one large rage demon, which began charging itself up, aiming for the archer. Before its attack could land, however, Blackwall immediately grappled the rage demon as he crashed into it in one fell swoop, swinging his sword across before he brought it back up, thrusting it into the demon before it could do much else. In the few feet the grapple made him travel, Blackwall’s sheer force of will and strength made him crush three smaller demons in his path, allowing him a moment to crack the back of his neck before he dropped into a defensive stance again. Tsarra was shocked in that moment before she began firing three bolts at a time, catching the smaller wisps off-guard as they attempted to dodge her hits, bringing a few of them in close enough range for Blackwall to knock them away into the air as he drew his focus onto the currently stunned rage demon. It was close to dead, surely, but even so, he needed to end it quickly before it began to wander and create more havoc with its fiery breath. Tsarra was a couple of feet behind Blackwall, positioning herself across exposed rock that was connected to the mountain path, the only thing keeping her from falling right off the edge. It was sturdy and wide, so she didn’t have much to worry about.

Bull effectively eliminated the rest of the demons he and the soldiers were left to deal with, allowing them to join Cullen and Deirdre in fending off the pride demon as it began charging itself up, focusing all its might on the Commander. Deirdre used this as an opportunity to attack it from its blind-side, leaping in the air as she brought down her sword into its neck before leaping off. They repeated moves like this to bring down its barrier effectively, unable to break away from the fight to disrupt the rift. Deirdre secretly didn’t want to, since she was not only enjoying the challenge or adrenaline rush, but also being able to experience what it felt like fighting at the Commander’s side, and her face showed it.

Tsarra cloaked herself then, allowing herself the time she needed to charge up a full shot from her bow directly at the rage demon’s head, only to be knocked off her feet and into the air by a sudden burst of green energy emitting from the rift. She felt her breathing increase, blood pumping as Blackwall continued to hack and slash at the rage demon, nearly killing it. Tsarra attempted to gather her composure and thoughts quickly, confused as to why the rift would shoot out a burst of energy now, when it had already spawned demons as it normally would.

“W-What?! What is going--”

Before she could react, the burst of light reappeared just beneath her feet when she landed on the ground, bringing her body back into the air as her cloak disappeared, which only happens when she comes into direct contact with an enemy. Blackwall instinctively turned around as the rage demon behind him fell, eyes widening as he watched the newly spawned pride demon rise from the light beneath it, holding her by the neck. It made a low rumble, mockingly laughing before it threw Tsarra down onto the ground, bringing with it a group of small demons, including a despair demon which immediately focused on the elven archer before she could even retaliate.

Screeching like a siren, it froze the Tsarra in place, making her ears want to bleed. Blackwall felt his blood boil as he watched Tsarra’s body curl into itself on the ground, a steady stream of ice magic pouring from the mouth of the despair demon around her. While the pride demon began charging itself up. Rage, adrenaline, and testosterone effectively clouded Blackwall’s normal view of the world, time essentially slowing down as he began running in her direction, grunting as he snapped the necks of all other demons in his path, no match for him as he focused solely on Tsarra. He shouldn’t have left her wide open, even if it meant she would be able to sneak past the others easily, he should’ve...no time to dwell on it. 

Blackwall brought his shield in front of him, sword held behind it as he closed his eyes for a moment, a bright light emitting from his body as he strengthened his resolve before he tossed a grapple right at the pride demon’s neck, using the momentum to launch his body into the air, howling at the top of his lungs as he brought he readied his blade above him and shield faced towards the ground, crushing the despair demon before impaling its head through his blade right into the snow. He took a moment to slow his breathing, watching Tsarra slowly regain her senses beyond the pain she had just experienced, only to see the tall, imposing man standing right in front of her view, silhouette glowing as he extended an arm towards her after bashing a small wisp away.

“I will never allow that to happen again, m’lady; not while I’m still breathing.”

While time had slowed down for him before, it began to resume its usual rhythm around him, heart still beating quickly as he hastily raised her off the ground, only to push her as he turned around, effectively standing in the way of the pride demon and Tsarra. Tsarra watched as the pride demon attempted to slash down at them, only for Blackwall to respond by bringing up a fortified wall that resembled two men who looked just like him, glowing just as brightly as he had been before, a move that seemed to embody the resolve Grey Wardens carried into battle. The fortification blocked the attack from the front, keeping the demon from being able to advance for the moment. 

“Tsarra, we’re going to have to move quickly and do something before things get any worse. I...will not leave your side like that, but will clear a path should you need it.”

Tsarra felt it was suddenly harder to breathe, gathering herself with the adrenaline that still continued to fuel the rest of her body. No matter what, she needed to keep moving and think of something, quickly. Her eyes darted across her surroundings, smirking as she thought of something, whispering into Blackwall’s ear, nodding as he turned around to face the pride demon again, bashing his sword against his shield.

“So, trying to mess around, hmm? Then come at me, you petty demon, and show me what you’ve got!”

This got a deep chuckle from the pride demon as it stood in front of him, charging up another attack in the palm of its hand, a blue light increasing in strength as moments passed. Tsarra then cloaked herself, readying her bow with a single bolt before leaping into the air, hanging in the air as Blackwall grappled onto the demon’s face, this time using the momentum to not only knock the pride demon off balance for a moment, but to use the force to push Tsarra back into the air, far above the demon. Blackwall ended up on top of the demon’s neck, forcing his blade into it with a single downwards motion as he waited for Tsarra to descend onto it. She chuckled as she released the bolt readied in her bow, tumbling in the air before she landed right on its face, watching its dark eyes dart around to see what she’d do. Tsarra simply smirked as she quickly took a blade out of her back pocket, voice a low rumble.

“Don’t ever ambush me if you’re not ready to face the consequences.”

With the statement being made, she forced the blade into its eye, making its scream echo across the battlefield before she pressed down on it further with her foot before she hopped off of it, landing back onto the snowy ground without so much as lifting a finger. Blackwall bashed the demon on the back of its head, launching his grappling hook onto a demon’s corpse that lay on the ground, using brute force to bring the pride demon down to its knees before moving off its back, back to Tsarra’s side. They both huffed with relief in response as they exchanged a nod of assurance of their plan, deciding to finish it off while they still could.

Tsarra cloaked herself in that moment, moving away from Blackwall reluctantly after scanning her surroundings, running quickly around the fallen pride demon towards the rift until she was just in front of it. Blackwall kept the attention of the pride demon on him, strengthening his resolve to last as long as possible before the others could come to his aid while Tsarra attempted to disrupt the rift one last time.

To their surprise, however, Deirdre and the others had taken down the pride demon they’d been dealing with moments before, allowing them to join and help fend off the pride demon still breathing down Blackwall’s neck as Deirdre beat Tsarra to the punch, disrupting the rift with a single movement of her wrist. Tsarra smiled as her cloak vanished, high fiving the Herald as she reunited with her before they along with the Commander, Iron Bull, and the rest of the soldiers joined Blackwall by surrounding the pride demon, leaving the final blow to Blackwall and his shield. Before she could allow fatigue caused by the despair demon from earlier take over, Tsarra turned around and quickly attempted to seal the rift, Deirdre joining her in doing so. With the both of them, apparently it was possible to close the rift twice as fast, which made the unified screams of victory that much louder.

Tsarra felt her knees buckle beneath her, Deirdre catching her before she fell completely to the ground as the others rushed to their side, Blackwall pushing past the other soldiers to get to her. Tsarra felt her eyes begin to close from the exhaustion, fatigue, and resonating pain the despair demon had made to linger on her body with its ice magic, allowing her only a moment to speak before she felt her consciousness force her to sleep.

“I...we….did it. T-...Thank you, Blackwa-..”

With that, Tsarra’s words drifted into nothing as she fell soundly asleep as Deirdre held her up in her arms, hand brushing hair out of Tsarra’s now smiling face. Even after all she’d managed to go through, she still managed to look positively gleaming afterwards, knowing she’d gotten the job done.

“Well done, Tsarra.”

Cullen stood next to the Herald in that moment as Blackwall came closer upon hearing his name, resting his hand on top of hers as he scanned the elf’s face for a moment, whispering her name under his breath before a relieved smile took place of his frown. Cullen spoke up afterwards.

“She’s something else, that’s for certain. Albeit sleepier than our Herald. Is it alright if she just...falls unconscious like that?”

They laughed amongst one another as they huddled around the Herald, Blackwall’s hand remaining on Tsarra’s, Deirdre taking notice of this before she spoke.

“No need to worry. She didn’t suffer from any exterior wounds or anything else, just lingering symptoms, it seems.”

Blackwall added his own piece to the Herald’s statement.

“She...was ambushed by a despair demon after being flung to the ground by the pride demon. Thankfully, she didn’t sustain any injuries thanks to the snow cushioning her fall, but even so...I shouldn’t have left her side, even if it was for only a second. Maker knows what would’ve happened if I had just--”

Deirdre interrupted him, the Commander appropriately placing a hand on Blackwall on behalf of Deirdre as she spoke.

“Blackwall, it’s alright. You did what you had to, and nothing could’ve predicted what happened. What matters is that you were there in the end, and essentially saved her from any serious harm. The only reason she fell asleep is knowing that everyone was safe...This includes you.”

She meant to say especially, but didn’t want to embarrass him in front of so many, knowing he was a man who appreciated privacy and as little attention as possible, even when he deserved to be recognized for his efforts. Deirdre shrugged off the thought as she gently coerced Tsarra onto her back, holding her up by the legs as the led everyone back to the camp. Blackwall released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in, lingering behind as he picked up a stray arrow Tsarra had shot in the fight, looking it over as he thought aloud.

“She...truly is remarkable, isn’t she?”

His voice trailed off as he took the arrow with him after sheathing his weapon, shield now on his back as Blackwall joined the rest of them.

Maker knows Tsarra would need her rest, and she definitely deserved it.


	11. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: massage scene.

She was warm. What? Wait, no this couldn’t be real. She was on the battlefield with the others still, wasn’t she? Tsarra shot up into a seated position on her cot, confusingly scanning her surroundings, head slowly turning like an owl before she spotted Blackwall on her right. Not just there, but his face REALLY close to her own as she suddenly shot up, probably looking her over out of concern. Tsarra squealed beneath her breath before her hand pushed him away by the cheek, lingering as she spoke.

“W-What are you doing?!”

Blackwall looked at her with wide eyes, holding in a breath until she quickly took her hand back, resting it in her lap after pushing part of her hair back, blinking nervously at him as he responded.

“I...uh...well, I was just...looking after you.”

Tsarra felt an odd sensation pass in waves from her chest at the comment, the gruff man’s eyes gazing at her with the same, brooding expression she’d grown somewhat...attached to? No way, why would she feel that way? Although, his smile definitely...’Ugh, don’t be a dunce right now, Tsarra! Nothing like that would ever happen!’ she thought.

‘Although it couldn’t hurt to test the waters, so to speak..’

Tsarra cleared her throat as she held her right cheek in her hand, the warmth of her body oddly reassuring comparing to the chilling cold she remembered from what must’ve happened hours ago by now.

“Oh, I...thank you.”

A somewhat...interesting silence fell between them, the soft sound of the covers on her body loud enough to hear with how deep the silence was. Blackwall shifted in his seated position on the ground, unfolding his legs from beneath him and changing his posture, allowing for one arm to rest on one knee while the other leg lay crossed in front of him. He was about to speak when Tsarra decided to speak first. 

Ever since she met this man, she’d been feeling...all sorts of sensations she never thought she’d feel for longer than a moment, let alone for a gruff man as he. She couldn’t help it. Blackwall was...surprisingly comforting to talk to, and his smile, oh Maker…

She cleared her throat with a cough, Blackwall instinctively rising as she cleared her throat before she held up a hand in the air, signaling that it was okay. Besides, what was she going to say? She had a nervous fit? Tsarra began thinking to herself in that moment before the silence dragged on any longer than necessary.

‘Alright, time to turn up the charm. Well, you’re already pretty charming - according to Dorian’s account, especially - so you’ve just got to toss him a bone. Ergh, could have phrased that better but whatever! Doesn’t matter. Point is, he must’ve noticed you, but is clearly holding back. If he’s not interested, he’ll show it,’ she thought.

“I may have mentioned it before, but...you’re surprisingly charming. For a man who had been found in the woods like me, apparently.”

Tsarra giggled in a purposely higher-pitched tone than usual, allowing the end of her laugh to soften as she began to stretch her torso, purposefully grabbing his attention which she definitely had, from the looks of it. Blackwall’s beard hid the bottom half of his face, maybe, but it didn’t hide the flush that was filling his cheeks, meekly rubbing the back of his neck before speaking up after clearing his throat.

“I-I always thought myself more odd than charming, but...I’ll take a compliment from a beauti--erm, pretty lady.”

‘Yeah, he’s definitely not protesting,’ she thought, watching as Blackwall’s body shifted slightly closer to her, not sure if he noticed it. If he had any intention of backing down, then his body was definitely more truthful than he. Blackwall’s beard tugged a little on one side, smirking slightly.

Was he...putting on moves for her in return? Interesting.

“Compliments are hard to come by these days.”

Tsarra couldn’t help but giggle at his natural honesty with the statement, pushing the covers off her body so that her comfortably clothed form was shown. She was wearing an oversized shirt as a nightgown, with only a pair of men’s knickers on her bottom as pants. Tsarra and Deirdre shared the same sentiment that sometimes, resting or lounging around in men’s underwear was entirely too comfortable to pass up.

“Oh, hard to come by? Compliments, or ladies?”

Blackwall simply chuckled in response.

“Heheh, both. Now...is there something here that’s large and heavy that you need moved?”

Tsarra felt her eyes glisten with excitement, no longer feeling the need to hold back given his own remark. If he was going to use lines like that, she had her own fiery words to use as well.

“Now that...would be a waste of your particular talents.”

Tsarra dropped her voice so that it was barely a whisper, watching Blackwall squirm with anticipation from it. She was definitely enjoying the reactions she was getting out of him.

“Oh...really…?”

Blackwall’s voice cooed in response, which made Tsarra chuckle under her breath before deciding to go further with it.

“You’re much better suited to standing in front of dragons while they try to eat you.”

Blackwall nearly burst into laughter at that, gathering himself again before looking her in the eyes.

“Bahah, that’s something new! I have to say, my lady...with your sense of humor and just...who you are...you’re unlike any woman I’ve ever met. I’m flattered you’d spend any time with me. I...enjoy your company, to say the least.”

Blackwall cleared his throat nervously as Tsarra tilted her head slightly, looking him over fondly before a smirk played on her lips. ‘Got ‘em,’ she thought. Now was the time to ensnare him entirely, wanting to see more than just simple lines coming from him.

“You know, there are more compliments, if you like. I...generally store them in my...well, private, quarters.”

Blackwall’s eyes widened like a doe that had been caught frolicking through a farm before he spoke in between bouts of laughter and coughing, attempting to clear his throat and regain whatever composure he had left.

“Wow, I...uh, well. (coughs) I was...not expecting that. Thanks for the...tempting offer, my lady. I’ll have to consider it. Carefully.”

Tsarra chuckled, reaching her hand over to push him by the shoulder playfully.

“I’m full of surprises, apparently.”

Another bout of silence filled the tent, this time with a tinge of something else in the air as opposed to the normal discomfort that came with it. They’d often shared comfortable silence together when they spoke to one another, but now that she’d initiated a conversation such as this, well, she was going to have to be able to change the subject before he sweat up an entire ocean. Besides, she got just what she needed.

“You know, Blackwall, I didn’t think I’d encounter this many surprises with the Inquisition. Earlier, while it could’ve been far worse, fighting for a cause as heroic as this is….well, invigorating, to say the least. You were right, you know. About how just the Inquisition can make you feel. It’s lovely.”

Blackwall’s gaze turned back to her, away from the floor, melting on sight of her. He found her captivating for more beyond her looks, and even if she was simply toying with him, Blackwall certainly was up to be messed with if it meant...no. She couldn’t possibly see him like that in a serious sense. His brows were brought closer together before responding nervously, tone calming by the end.

“It’s something else, isn’t it? It’s been nearly half a day since you last woke but after just settling for the night just about an hour ago, everyone already seems ready to keep moving, even the innocent townsfolk. The Herald put together a just cause thanks to the help of many, us included. I’m simply glad that I could help.”

Blackwall interrupted himself by getting up out of his seated position, craving some movement before he got too comfortable, figuring it was the last thing Tsarra wanted. The elf, in turn, responded by feeling her body reaching out to him, freezing as she whispered under her breath while Blackwall continued to speak.

“Well, I need a bit of a walk just to...enjoy the cool air for a moment as opposed to the sudden warmth I’m feeling. Would you...like anything to eat or drink, m’lady? And don’t even bother getting up, I simply will not allow it.”

Tsarra felt her body relax, wanting him to stay but then thinking it would be better for him to go. Besides, food and a drink sounded pretty good right about now. She sat up on her knees then, finger on her lip as she thought for a moment, similar to a child as she fantasized about filling her stomach. 

“Ah, well….how about a nice plate filled with rows of the freshly cooked beef they had last time? With maybe two strips of bacon, and loads of eggs on the side! As for a drink, water would be the wise choice, but if you can bring with it a bottle for us to share, then...we can continue talking. Sound good?” 

Blackwall simply huffed in response, nodding to signal that he'd heard everything loud and clear. Knowing he wasn't overstaying his welcome reassured him. Just as he turned on the heel of his foot, however, Tsarra spoke abruptly. 

"Wait! There was something else, too! Come closer so I can tell you without being too loud about it!"

Tsarra watched as Blackwall turned back around, inching himself closer to the cot as he looked down at her. Even on her knees while on the cot, Tsarra was still shorter than he was. She took advantage of the moment, however, and placed a hand gently across his right shoulder, tickling the back of his neck as she pulled him in for a slow, lingering kiss on his cheek. She patted his shoulder with the same hand before she sat back down, still looking up at him. 

"That's all. If there's a problem with anything, I've asked of you, just let me know." 

Blackwall couldn't bear to look away, a hand briefly brushing past the cheek he'd just felt her lips on, shocked by her boldness before he turned on his heel again, speaking from his shoulder. 

"I....wow. Uhm....of course. I'll..be back as soon as possible with your requests, m'lady."

Blackwall then left the tent, emerging only to bump into the Herald, immediately feeling overwhelmed by guilt and surprise before he ran off to go get them breakfast. Deirdre looked at him funny before entering the tent, immediately raising a brow upon noticing the smug look on Tsarra’s face, innocently seated on her cot with her legs folded beneath her.

“So, what exactly happened here?”

Tsarra began twirling a bit of her hair between her fingers before she spoke, smile turning into a smirk.

“Well...I made a move.”

“You what? What’s a move? OH RIGHT A MOVE, OKAY.”

“Yep. Now I’m going to see where it goes. I know a week doesn’t seem like much, but I never have interest in anyone, and--”

“Tsarra, it’s okay, I understand completely. I’m...glad that you were able to find so many things with the Inquisition. I’d like to say you’ve done well acclimating to everything.”

Tsarra grinned widely from one ear to the next before she shot up for a moment, grabbing onto Deirdre’s shoulders.

“Now, I don’t mean to kick you out but….he’s bringing me breakfast -- I know, I didn’t force him to I swear! He offered! -- and unless you have something I need to know like what time it is or if there’s anything I need to take care of, I’d rather not try talking to Blackwall with you around. No offense, just that it’s clear he feels some sort of pressure from your authority when you’re around me, that is. Probably doesn’t want to flirt in front of you or something, who knows…”

Deirdre chuckled as Tsarra essentially thought aloud, too honest for her own good. While the Herald had her own personal things to sort through along with duties the Inquisition required her to carry out, she was thoroughly enjoying just how much Tsarra grew comfortable around everyone. When she first emerged through the rift she could’ve easily turned away, but decided to stay.

“Alright, alright, I just wanted to tell you that we’ll arrive at our destination tomorrow morning latest, and when we finally get there, you need to give me more details!”

Tsarra began pushing Deirdre out of the tent, frowning.

“Alright now get your Herald-y butt out of here! PLEASE.”

Deirdre tried to protest, but immediately found herself emerge from the tent, flaps being forcibly shut behind her before walking off like she’d intended for that to happen. She figured she could use the break she had to rest or even have a drink with the others before doing so. Tsarra on the other hand frantically ran to the small wooden box beside her table that acted as her dresser, looking into the mirror before washing her face briefly in the tub of water next to it, washcloth enhanced with soothing magic that made her skin gain added moisture, drying on contact. She then took the small mirror Dorian had given her, checking herself as she ran her hands through her hair, noticing it was nice and clean. Someone had probably washed it while she was resting, which was an awfully kind gesture. She looked down at her body, figuring she was cute in just her oversized shirt Deirdre had lent her, noticing how well it showed off her legs before she quickly slipped off the knickers she’d been wearing for, opting for a personal pair of black shorts she’d made for herself to wear in situations like this. She quickly turned around, looking at the cot she’d been sleeping in and the one beside it, promptly pushing them together and laying one of the thicker fur covers over it, creating one larger makeshift bed of sorts. Tsarra blushed as she did this, realizing the connotation it might give him but she figured it would be better for Blackwall to sit with her as they ate instead of remaining on the ground.

Blackwall began to approach the tent albeit slowly with two full trays of food in hand, nearly knocking some of it over from the wine, water, and mugs he’d been holding in the other. As he approached the tent’s entrance, the bearded man stood there for a moment, taking in a deep breath and exhaling, gathering his thoughts.

‘Alright, so...whatever happened wasn’t a mistake. You aren’t imagining things. You’ve got a soft spot for her, yes, but you need to be careful. Don’t push yourself onto her in anyway, and give her the respect she deserves. Let her initiate. But oh Maker if you get the chance to feel her soft skin against yours like that upon her approval...’

Blackwall snapped out of it, exclaiming loud enough for Tsarra to hear him from inside.

“Erhm, m’lady? Would you like to lend me some assistance? My...hands are occupied.”

Tsarra gasped as she ran to him, opening the tent on one side, providing Blackwall enough room to waltz through with everything he was carrying, scanning the shift within their surroundings as she closed it, sealing off any more cold air from coming inside.

“Alright, place the two plates at the edge of the cots here! I...pushed them together so that we can share our meal comfortably! Don’t you bother protesting, either! Like you said earlier to me, I’m not having it.”

Blackwall found no words come out of his mouth in surprise before he obliged, patting the sides of his legs out of courtesy as he looked to Tsarra.

“Well don’t be shy now of all times! Share this meal with me!”

He chuckled and nodded before taking a seat on the left side of the cot, Tsarra taking her spot on the right as she pulled the extra fur comforters behind their backs for warmth and comfort. Blackwall felt at ease in that moment as he began to kick off his boots at his side, removing bits of chainmail along with his gloves, leaving him in only his trousers, undershirt, and overcoat buttoned onto him, stretching his body to adjust to how relieved he felt from the extra comfort. Sometimes he forgot what it was like to not be wearing armor at all times. It was nice.

“Well aren’t you cozy?”

Tsarra chuckled at Blackwall as she remarked in her amusement before digging into her food, realizing just how hungry she was when she began stuffing her face. While she was careful not to make a mess outside her tray, when her appetite got the better of her, it made for an interesting sight. The both of them ate in comfortable silence, breaking to speak a few minutes later when Blackwall motioned for Tsarra to hand her now empty tray over to him so that he could cast them aside onto the wooden block next to him, reaching for the jug of water and two mugs that came along with it. Pouring them both a glass, Tsarra drank diligently as she listened to Blackwall speak.

“Sure is something when you finally get to eat, isn’t it? I hadn’t noticed just how long I’d gone without eating, much like yourself m’lady.”

Tsarra raised a brow.

“You...hadn’t eaten either? Just how long were you looking after me?”

Blackwall placed his mug down on the block next to his side of the cot as Tsarra did the same, the both of them seated with their legs folded like pretzels beneath them as they faced one another.

“Well...at first, only Deirdre and Solas kept an eye on you as Dorian and I somehow ended up waiting outside, chatting amongst ourselves until they had thoroughly checked your body for any more ailments. Deirdre wasn’t worried, but needed to be sure there were no internal injuries. Needless to say, aside from feeling a chill, you were fine. But even so, after Dorian and I both checked on you, having him teach me chess as we spoke as though you were still awake, he left and I simply...lingered, I suppose. I...saw what happened before and I couldn’t risk leaving you, should something worse happen. I truly am so--”

“Stop. Don’t apologize.”

Tsarra rest a hand on his shoulder, causing Blackwall to look down at her wrist before looking to her again, a faint smile approaching his lips. His brows quickly fell close together, suddenly feeling guilty for even thinking this was the right thing to even consider doing. They both had quite a few things in common, and Maker he wanted to pursue her but he found it incredibly infuriating that he just...kept coming back. It was then that Tsarra stretched her body upwards before a hand wandered to her neck, rubbing it as she sighed softly.

“Ah, ever since earlier after that despair demon managed to get a hold of me, I’ve been feeling these kinks near my shoulder and neck that just...won’t go away.”

She frowned as she felt her muscles tense beneath her, eyes wandering to Blackwall as he sat there quietly, fiddling with his hands in his lap as he thought of the appropriate response. Although Tsarra couldn’t tell - nor was she trying to make a move on him at that point since the battle really did take its toll on her - whether or not he was reacting to her movements or what, she noticed Blackwall’s muscles stiffen, contemplating his options.

“Oh, I, uhm...I’m sorry I wasn’t there to….No, uh....(coughs) maybe I could...get someone to help with that? Maybe Solas can run his healing magic over you and---”

“Actually, how about you just give me a nice little massage? We can call the whole ‘leaving me on the battlefield thing’ you’ve been so caught up on even. Sound good? Good.”

Blackwall nearly choked on his own breath as he watched Tsarra lay flat on her chest, arms beneath her before looking back at him, raising a brow before growing impatient.

“...Pretty please, m’ser?”

Blackwall laughed at that, immediately feeling his breathing ease just as his muscles did before he moved closer to her, hands coming into contact with the skin just above her shoulder blades before he began massaging her. He found relief in her quirky sense of humor, thinking that maybe this would not only help ease her troubles, but his guilt as well.

“Well you run a tough bargain, m’lady. I’ll oblige.”

Blackwall began by moving his fingers in waves starting at her shoulders, digging deeper as he moved them down further, the shirt she was wearing offering barely any resistance as it wrinkled beneath his touch. Tsarra rolled her shoulders into his fingers in response, closing her eyes as she lay her head on one side, allowing for her to watch him work if she wanted to. Blackwall grunted when he began to increase the pressure, now using more of his palms as he massaged her shoulder blades in a circular motion before ironing out a kink he found just between them along her back, Tsarra reacting by moaning softly. She placed a hand over her mouth in that moment as Blackwall looked at her face closely, hands reluctantly moving away.

“I-Is everything alright, m’lady?”

Tsarra simply nodded, motioning the same hand that was over her mouth away, signaling for him to continue without a word. Blackwall then moved his knees closer to her, allowing him for proper reach as they brushed Tsarra’s waist, sending a chill of goosebumps down her spine. Blackwall felt his breath hitch in his throat as he looked down at her then, noticing her eyes were shut as he relaxed himself as best he could. His hands hovered over her shoulders then, fingers brushing past her beautiful deep red hair as he gently pushed strands out of his way, massaging the back of her neck with his calloused fingers. Tsarra’s body reacted by stretching its neck under his touch, allowing him the space to massage the muscles appropriately before he moved back down to her shoulders, using his palms again as he traveled down to the lower part of her spine before moving back up, repeating the motion several times until he felt the knots in her back melt like butter. Tsarra’s eyes remained closed the entire time as she folded her hands above her head, feeling any stress she’d gone through fade away into nothing as she appreciated just how well he worked his hands. She ended up thinking aloud in that moment.

“Ahh...this is really nice. No one has ever touched me like this before…”

Her voice trailed off as she hummed in response to his continuous movements against her back, causing Blackwall to tense up at the comment, cheeks feeling incredibly warm as he processed the thought in his mind. Although he hadn’t been doing so before, the statement alone made the muscular man eye her body differently, appreciating just how curvaceous and soft she truly was, curious as to what other sounds she could make in...other circumstances. Little was left to his imagination as he watched Tsarra fall into a relaxed trance, cooing under his touch as she spoke in a barely audible whisper, breathing incredibly relaxed.

“Don’t...stop…”

Blackwall wanted to furiously knead her back in that moment, but was afraid to disturb her despite his embarrassment. Frankly, he was beginning to enjoy this more than he’d intended, and concern began to dissipate as his worries were replaced with his own relaxed thoughts. The silence between them was comfortable, but it also alerted Blackwall to just how much his heart began to beat within his chest, hoping to the Maker that she couldn’t feel his pulse through his hands. His hands slowed in their movement, focused less on massaging her thoroughly now that he had made her muscles smooth to the touch, and instead continued to simply...caress her back.

‘Oh no. Don’t do anything stupid, or get carried away. She wouldn’t want that. Keep this all as light-hearted as possible. Don’t ruin the simple gesture with your own sick fantasies,’ Blackwall thought to himself. His conscious was awfully mean to him, but it kept the man in control. It was then, however, that Tsarra stretched her back, one arm grabbing both of his wrists and moving them off of her, allowing her to sit up straight. A soft smile was on her lips as she opened her eyes, torso waving slowly as it would as if she’d just woken up from an amazing nap. Tsarra motioned her hand in the air at him, as if asking for him to come closer before she simply did what she intended, holding his face within her hand. Tsarra wasn’t guarded like she normally was, and Blackwall was curious what she intended to do in this dazed state, breathing increased as the silence dragged on before she finally spoke.

“That was amazing, but…”

Her fingers began to play with Blackwall’s sideburn as her eyes lingered on his lips before shooting upwards into his eyes, locking her gaze in his in a way that sent a chill down his spine, goose bumps forming on reflex.

“...How about I return the favor? Besides, you threw yourself quite a bit, don’t deny.”

The both of them smiled softly at the same time, slowly as they felt time do the same around them. Blackwall looked down at her shoulders, noting how it was uneven after his massage, shoulder slightly exposed. Blackwall’s hand hesitated just above her shoulder then, wanting to fix her shirt before Tsarra reached out to him then, guiding his hand with her own onto her shoulder, pushing the fabric of her shirt back into place as she tilted her head off to the side. Licking her lips, her eyes motioned towards the space behind her on her side of the joined cots, patting it with her free hand as she bit her lower lip.

“Well? ~ How long do you intend on simply staying like this?”

Blackwall let out a single breath as though it were part of a laugh, that soft smile of his he’d rarely shown to others making her heart skip a beat, warmth flooding her cheeks as he nodded in response, whispering. He hadn’t realized how close they were, and wasn’t going to ruin the moment by being too loud, or moving faster than time seemed to pass between them. He couldn’t explain it, but he just felt at complete ease, forgetting about everything else in that moment as his hand remained beneath hers on her shoulder. 

“As you wish.”

He let out a soft exhale, Tsarra making way for Blackwall to lay flat where she once was, grunting as he adjusted his arms beneath his chin, crossed over one another. Blackwall felt his cloak and undershirt rub his body the wrong way, getting up again to Tsarra’s surprise. His eyes darted around his surroundings, a single finger in the air.

“Erm, m’lady, would it be alright if I at least removed my overcoat? It’s...a lot warmer than expected.”

Blackwall gulped nervously as Tsarra hesitantly nodded, smiling as she watched the man fiddle with his overcoat before clumsily trying to pull it over his head, getting stuck in the process as Tsarra raised her arms to him to help.

“No--! It’s alright, I can handle myself, m’lady. Just need to--”

Blackwall roughly pulled his overcoat, realizing he managed to take his undershirt along with it, huffing in response before holding his wrapped arms to his chest.

“---uh. Oops. I can put it back on I--”

Blackwall didn’t mean to be shirtless in front of her like this, even if it wasn’t a big deal to him. The situation was already intimate, and he didn’t want to give her any sign of anything but kindhearted intentions. Tsarra interrupted him by placing her hands on his, tilting her head with a raised brow.

“It’s okay! It’ll be easier for me to massage you anyway!”

Blackwall was shocked for a split second before sighing with relief, more relieved from the fact that he didn’t have to feel the uncomfortable itch again as he laid back down. Tsarra’s hands hovered over him, trying to figure out where to begin as Blackwall exhaled loudly, the fur just beneath his chest adding to his comfort. He hadn’t given himself the time to realize just how tired he’d managed to get after an entire day of constantly being on the move, so it was a sudden yet nice change of pace.

Tsarra had a disgruntled look on her face as she struggled with how to start and position herself. She wasn’t built the same way Blackwall was, so her petite figure made it harder for her to be able to dig into his muscles properly like how he did.

“Blackwall, just give me a second, okay? You stay relaxed.”

“Gladly.”

Truth be told, Blackwall was a bit nervous, but the fur comforter beneath him was helping him forget about that. Tsarra tilted her head in different directions, hands trying to figure out where to begin until she had an epiphany; a rather mischievous one at that. She swung her right leg over his waist silently before she sat on top of him, causing him to jolt slightly, turning his head to look back at her as she pushed his shoulders back down.

“W-What are you doing, m’lady?!”

“Don’t worry about it! This just makes it easier for me to reach. Seriously, just relax!”

Tsarra hummed softly as she began by rubbing his shoulders in a circular motion, immediately feeling a ton more knots than she’d expected. She had to press her hips into him a bit more, increasing the pressure in order to get the knots out. Blackwall moaned underneath her as quietly as possible, his breathing steady as he closed his eyes, head facing the wall of the tent in front of him. Tsarra took this time to appreciate just how...strong his build was. His muscles began to melt underneath her touch, sure, but even then he was unexpectedly more rugged than she’d expected. His overcoat and armor hid his figure in a way, so while she always thought him to be a rather large man, she had no idea most of it came from muscles as...intense as these. There were scars along his back, feeling goosebumps crawl along her back as she felt them at her fingertips, trailing down to his waist until they worked their way up again. Feeling the need to add even more pressure, she began using her elbows, moving them in circles until she grew tired of the motion, going back to her hands again.

After she’d paid more than enough attention to Blackwall’s back, she slid herself up his body a bit before she began to massage his neck, slender fingers working their magic as she smiled softly. Blackwall on the other hand suddenly grew hypersensitive to her touch, breathing picking up a bit when she slid up his back. He hadn’t noticed before how her groin was close to him until she pushed herself into him with added pressure to better massage him, causing him to swallow his breath, unsure of what to do in this situation. He didn’t want to ask her to stop in case she felt inadequate from him doing so - and Maker’s breath she was more than adequate, definitely - but also didn’t want her to feel any more fatigued than necessary. The gesture was kind enough, and had lasted for longer than she would feel it needed to, he thought.

A minute later, as he felt Tsarra’s hands move to his shoulders again, he turned to have his back on the cot, Tsarra still on top of him in shock, holding onto his chest from reflex. Blackwall realized this made the situation far more awkward and something he wouldn’t be able to deal with - that’s the only way he could put it without truly thinking about it - before it got any worse. He didn’t want to enjoy her company too much. Tsarra widened her eyes, realizing the position they were in.

“W-What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“Maker, no! You were...wonderful, but you don’t need to continue. I’ve got enough knots taken care of, I promise. I…”

Blackwall hadn’t realized it before, but in turning around, his hands instinctively held onto her waist as she remained on top of him, making sure she didn’t fall off probably. Realizing it now, he immediately moved her the side, sitting himself up in a single motion as he rested an arm onto his now folded knee. He didn’t want to make her feel any more uncomfortable or obligated to doing anything. He...more than enjoyed spending time with her, but didn’t want to take advantage when he didn’t deserve it.

“Thank you, m’lady.”

He instinctively ran a finger past her chin for a moment as he sat there for a moment, finding himself unable to look away, basking in the comfortable silence as Tsarra felt her eyes wander, scanning his body before biting her lip. She wasn’t going to take things any further, but...he was not at all what she’d expected, and the same could be said for Blackwall. They made eye contact then, his gaze melting hers in an instant before she looked away. She knew it was getting late, so she’d figured she’d best send him off and give herself time to think. Blackwall’s breath hitched in his throat as she inched her face closer to his before pressing her lips along his cheek, hand brushing past the other before parting.

“Go get some rest.”

Blackwall nodded silently as a smile crept onto his features before he slowly began to dress again, tucking his trousers into his boots as he gathered the stray trays, leaving the unopened bottle of wine with her.

“We’re going to have to crack open that bad boy sometime.”

Tsarra was surprised at his straightforward confidence in that moment, finding it very alluring.

“Gladly.”

She copied him from before until they both shared a soft laugh, Blackwall’s eyes speaking to her in the silence before he quietly left. She sighed as she held her cheeks in her hands, feeling the blush warm them as she thought aloud.

“Ahh….I need to be careful, but...it’s nice.”

She then rolled around in the cot, aggressively throwing a pillow onto her face as she kicked her legs back and forth, screaming into it like a young pre-teen girl. After she calmed down, Tsarra moved the pillow off her face, looking up at the ceiling of the tent as she thought aloud.

“...he’s so…..muscular…”

She sighed as she quickly washed her face again, taking a sip of water before crawling back into bed, still feeling dazed and comforted from the massage Blackwall had given her. She was going to sleep on the thoughts running through her head for the night, and see where this goes when given the chance, finally.

While she hadn’t realized it fully, Tsarra had grown quite...fond of him. Same could be said about Blackwall, but he would probably deny it thinking she’s better off without him.

Tsarra recalled all the good and bad at once, the last thought being the kiss she shared with Blackwall’s cheek before she drifted off into a deep, comfortable slumber.


	12. Once a Herald, Now the Inquisitor

The morning after had been fast paced like the day before, but filled with more energy in the air as the Inquisition made its final stretch to their destination: Skyhold. Tsarra had no clue where they could’ve even found information about such a place existing, but she assumed it was likely the elf - Solas - who’d advised her, since he looked the least bit surprised. Deirdre led the forces with confidence until everyone made it, the Commander and the rest of her advisors guiding people where they needed to go to settle in. They’d managed to finish the last bit of the trek there in a matter of three hours, so it was still the middle of the afternoon by the time they’d arrived.

After the Commander made sure everything was in order, Deirdre pulled Tsarra to her, dragging her along before Cassandra - an intimidating woman she’d seldom spoken to beyond short sentences here and again - asked the Herald to accompany her for a moment. Cassandra pulled Deirdre away before she began walking alongside her, only for Tsarra to feel a tug on the arm by whom she’d known was the Ambassador for the Inquisition: Josephine. While they hadn’t talked much beyond the mark Tsarra had on her hand, she was still incredibly friendly. Josephine guided Tsarra to a nearby crowd she hadn’t noticed, watching as the Herald was led up a couple of stairs. Tsarra watched curiously, eyes lighting up with excitement as she watched Deirdre take a sword brandishing the Inquisition’s symbol on it. Tsarra was startled then, as Cassandra beckoned at the Commander and Josephine, who’d ended up standing beside her.

“Have our people been told?!” Cassandra exclaimed.

Cullen looked over to Josephine as she responded with a wide grin on her face, Tsarra feeling excitement build through her veins.

“They have. And soon? The world!”

Cassandra beckoned once more, this time to the Commander.

“Commander, will they follow?!”

Cullen furrowed his brows before turning to the crowd behind him with a sense of urgency as the crowd grew louder.

“Inquisition! Will you follow?!”

The crowd unanimously screamed positively in response.

“Will you fight?!”

The crowd screamed, louder this time as Tsarra felt the excitement herself, cheering in response as Cullen continued.

“Will we triumph?”

Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs by that point, Cullen taking this as a sign to beckon up at Deirdre, who’d been scanning the branded sword with a watchful eye. The Commander screamed alongside them, howling as he raised his sword in her name, making his final declaration before the crowd went wild.

“Your leader! Your Herald!--Your Inquisitor!”

Deirdre felt the blood rush through her veins from both nervousness, anticipation, and excitement, accepting the title by raising the sword in return, the crowd finally spilling its positive energy before everyone began clapping; celebrating. Cassandra and Leliana watched from behind the Herald -- no, the Inquisitor -- with soft smiles on their faces, Cullen doing the same from below before he and Tsarra both looked over at Josephine, who was showing her more playful side for once with a fist in the air. 

Not a moment too soon, Deirdre ran down the steps eagerly as the crowd dissipated, pulling Tsarra by the hand, only to earn a smile from the elf in return before she started jogging alongside her, going up the same steps before they were followed by Deirdre’s advisors. The large doors to the castle opened like it was meant for their use as they entered together, scanning their surroundings; ceiling much higher than Tsarra had ever seen before. She couldn’t believe this was all happening. After everything, it as truly an honor to be a part of all this. The adrenaline hadn’t died from earlier, feeling eager to scream how proud she was of Deirdre, quickly sneaking an embrace before she turned to the four of them, Cullen speaking first.

“So, this is where it begins.”

Leliana continued as the four of them continued to walk further down the corridor, ruins of the past laying before them, but not taking away from the beauty in the architecture.

“It began in the courtyard. This...is where we turn that promise into action.”

Josephine questioned them in that moment as they stopped just before an empty throne which rested a few feet away.

“But what do we do, exactly? We know nothing about this Corypheus...except that he wanted your mark. Well, make that two, by now.”

Tsarra chuckled apologetically as Deirdre turned to face them again, holding her arm up beside her as she inspected her own mark before speaking.

“Corypheus gathered an army in using the circumstances to his advantage, I wouldn’t think Tevinter truly had a part in this.”

“Yes, definitely. I get the feeling we’re dealing with extremists, nothing more,” the Commander regarded.

“I don’t think the Imperium would necessarily shed a tear if the South fell, I’m sure,” Josephine added.

Deirdre spoke up again, speaking of what she’d experienced firsthand with Corypheus.

“He spoke of walking into the Black City. That this would...make him a god.”

Tsarra couldn’t help but interject, knowing this story all too well after speaking to Deirdre about it days before when she’d just arrived.

“Could this...dragon of his really be an archdemon? He spoke nothing of it in my encounter, but made it apparent that he’d had other plans, even without the aid of a mark. Whatever it is, if another Blight passes...”

Tsarra looked to her feet before feeling Deirdre’s hand on her shoulder, reassuring her with a soft smile before a stern look took her features again.

“It’s possible there could be no Blight, but...it’s definitely a threat.”

Cullen nodded in agreement, furrowing his brows as he responded.

“Agreed. Whatever it is, the aid of that dragon gives Corypheus an advantage that we can’t ignore.”

Deirdre crossed her arms over her chest as she looked over both her advisors and Tsarra.

“Whatever it is, we at least have an idea of a target. Besides, someone out there must know something about Corypheus.”

The Commander felt his features tighten as he responded honestly, knowing the scrutiny of Thedas wouldn’t begin to understand the things they’d encountered.

“Unless they saw him out on the field, most people won’t even believe he exists.”

Leliana added to his sentence with a confidence only she managed to bear, even in the toughest of situations.

“We do have one advantage: we know exactly what Corypheus intends to do next. In that...strange future you’d experienced, along with what you’d learned from the Templars: Empress Celine was planned to be assassinated by those who refer to themselves as the Venatori.”

Josephine added to the conversation with doubts that needed to be addressed.

“Imagine the chaos her death would cause. With his army--”

“--An army he’ll bolster with a massive force of demons...or so the future tells us,” the Commander interrupted before Josephine continued.

“Corypheus could conquer the entire South of Thedas...god or no god!”

Leliana sighed, Tsarra simply staring at her as she spoke.

“I’d feel better knowing exactly what we’re dealing with.”

It was then that their little impromptu meeting - the first Tsarra had ever really been a part of - was interrupted as a familiar story-teller’s voice echoed behind them. 

“I know someone who can help with that, heh.”

The four of them turned to greet Varric as he waltzed towards them, cracking his neck before speaking.

“Erhm...everyone acting all...inspirational jogged my memory, so I-I sent a message to...an old friend. She’s crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know what he’s doing. She can help.”

Deirdre crossed her arms in front of her as she looked to Tsarra and the Commander before meeting Varric’s gaze.

“At this point, we could always use another ally. Introduce me.”

Varric rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he scanned his surroundings.

“Erhm...parading around might...cause a fuss. It’s better for you to meet..privately; on the battlements. Trust me, it’s...complicated.”

The dwarf then walked away, exiting the corridor and castle down the steps as the four of them were left to ponder what they’d just been told before Josephine spoke.

“Well, then. We stand ready to move on both of these concerns, Inquisitor.”

The Commander interjected as Josephine scribbled a note or two diligently.

“On your order, Inquisitor.”

Leliana raised a brow before casually remarking about another concern entirely.

“I know one thing’s for certain...If Varric’s brought who I think he has, then..”

Deirdre chuckled, a smirk appearing on her lips as she looked at the open door ahead of them.

“Cassandra’s going to kill him, I know.”

Tsarra couldn’t help but laugh before speaking, bringing Deirdre’s focus back to her.

“I also know two people that can help! They’re the twins I’d encountered just before I’d stumbled through the rift. You mentioned needing all the help we can get, and they’re brave warriors that stood by me even when Corypheus threatened their lives. It’ll be worth trying to get in touch with them.”

Cullen nodded as did Leliana, Josephine simply writing what was noteworthy down before Deirdre responded on the matter.

“Of course. Whatever the case, I’ll be needing your help too.”

Tsarra raised a brow curiously.

“How so? Anything you need, I’d be glad to assist however I can.”

Deirdre sighed, releasing a breath she hadn’t meant to hold in before straightening her shoulders again.

“You’re just as much a part in this as I, and I could use the extra set of hands. You can choose to advise after discussing it more with the Commander, Josephine, and Leliana if you need to, but I’ll need you to go where I won’t be able to. I...know for certain I’ll have even more to deal with as more people learn of my new ‘title,’ so it would be great knowing you’re right at my side when I need you.”

Tsarra couldn’t grin any wider, simply hugging her in response before shaking Deirdre’s hand excitedly.

“I’m truly honored, Deirdre my darling! I...know I came in unexpectedly, but I’m glad that you guys are willing to include me!”

Everyone chuckled unanimously, Tsarra finding it odd before the Commander spoke up.

“You know, you truly are a part of this already. Deirdre has been talking about you nonstop, and I think another advisor who has more flexibility where we can’t afford it will be reassuring on all of us.”

Josephine smiled softly as she spoke, “Exactly! Besides, I’d love to document more of your voice on the matter as well. People will wish to hear about you whether you think yourself important or not, and I want to make sure it’s all good things.”

Leliana simply smirked at the comment before crossing her own arms across her chest.

“That and hey, you can easily be a new set of eyes without much to be taught to you. Welcome, Tsarra.”

Deirdre looked at the three - now four - of her advisors as she placed a hand on Tsarra’s shoulder, reassuring her in a way she’d grown used to.

“I officially welcome you to the Inquisition as our newest advisor and second in command, as far as I’m concerned.”

Tsarra smiled, shyly pushing back strands of her behind her ear.

Things were about to get interesting.


	13. Skyhold

Two full days of rest. After the long trek everyone had been through, it was all the rest they could afford before the Inquisition fell off track. Then again, word had just begun to spread about the recently appointed Inquisitor and their new stronghold: Skyhold. Heavily fortified, with work it would be an even greater sight to be held. Deirdre having just been named the Inquisitor was a major boost in morale, and helped get development started. All missions that didn’t require immediate action were pushed aside to get Skyhold up and running as quickly as possible. The Commander’s idea of relaxing was keeping recruits on their toes and giving them time to rest only when Deirdre requested it, while Leliana and Josephine focused on who the Inquisition should seek allies in next. As opposed to occupying tents, everyone had been accommodated into their own rooms and stations while being given the space to spend their time where they wished to be most productive, whether it be practicing by the courtyard or...drinking in the tavern. 

Tsarra actually got her own tower! Could you imagine that? She asked Deirdre where she would be staying after everyone in their Inner Circle was shown to their personal quarters, and that was when the Inquisitor surprised Tsarra - who was now an honorary Advisor and essentially second in command - with her living quarters. It was actually just past the Commander’s along the upper courtyard, balcony overlooking the front of the castle while a window overlooked the stables below. While everyone else took time to themselves, Tsarra did the same and began to redecorate her quarters, enjoying the fact that there were two levels at her exposal.

The bottom floor that everyone would walk into was turned into a cozy little room with a seating area fit enough for three people built into the window overlooking the stables. It was perfect for when she wanted to do some people-watching while being left alone, a thing she did often when she wanted to relax while letting her mind wander. The window had large curtains on either side of it, a deep red just like the window’s cushiony seats. The rest of the room had hardwood floors, but with large rugs overlapping one another. Towards the innermost corner of the room that people would first see upon entering was her desk in the corner, bookshelves lining the corner walls while the rest of the room had paintings except for an empty spot left next to the door. She figured she could hang something there for decoration, but no idea what. Her desk chair was awfully comfy, more like a personal couch but regal all the same. The room had a table just in front of the window seat overlooking the stables where she could eat and drink in peace, if she wanted. Such little snacks and personal refreshments were kept in another corner of the room, just next to the ladder leading to the second floor of her tower. The balcony overlooking the front of Skyhold was separated by Dalish-themed doors, red curtains tied against them, able to cover the doors if need be. The overall theme to this room was filled with dark woods and reds all throughout, lined with gold detailing, giving off a regal, passionate yet incredibly earthy vibe from all the browns.

The second floor was another thing entirely. It had a similar theme to the first, what with the dark woods used all throughout, but Tsarra had gone on a special requisition - with the help of Josephine’s resources, since she too enjoyed decorating - to have every other row in the walls replaced with glass, colored windows, resembling mosaics. Each window - totalling to eight all around - was made of a different colored glass, working in such a way that kept the room nice and dim even in broad daylight. There was a single chandelier in the center, large bed placed along the center of a wall with two dressers on either side of it in matching color. The walls which weren’t replaced with the mosaic windows were covered with dark mustard/almost gold curtains to give the room a warm glow, instantly relaxing anyone who came up into it. Tsarra never really had a place of her own she could customize like this without feeling like she wouldn’t be seeing it again, so it was definitely a lovely luxury to have.

Pretty much everyone had seen the room after it was finished after Tsarra had spent nearly a week inside fixing it up and then reinvigorating herself with some much needed alone time. The last one to see it was Deirdre herself, who ended up falling asleep in her bedroom before going back to her own duties. In the time that had passed, Deirdre was generally busy speaking to nobles upon Josephine’s suggestion, even if she didn’t care to do so. It was after this week of rest that she was able to give herself time to think as well.

You see, in this time of much needed seclusion, she had essentially spoken to no one aside from Deirdre. She even ended up distancing herself from Blackwall to sort out her own...feelings, she guessed. So after things had calmed down and Tsarra felt ready to resume whatever duties she needed to take care of, Deirdre paid her a visit.

“Tsarra! You’re finally done with your restful week, then?” Deirdre mused. 

Tsarra was seated at her window then, enjoying the plumpness of the cushions beneath her before she jumped up at Deirdre’s presence, practically leaping into the Inquisitor’s arms before she sat back down again, Deirdre at her side.

“Ah, Deirdre! How have the negotiations and...such trivial things been with the nobles?” Tsarra questioned.

“Well I think you already have an idea of how it goes. Josephine enjoys it, but I just...can’t wrap my mind around the point of this ‘Game.’ I hate politics.” Deirdre scoffed.

“Agreed.”

“Although it gave me a better idea how to deal with them, for the most part! The nobles all want something from me as the Inquisitor, so I figure I can just influence them into believing they want what I want. Catch my drift?” Deirdre questioned.

“Oh, I...think I get it! Essentially playing some mind-games with them like they do to each other on a daily basis, but without all the...mask-wearing nonsense, right?”

“Exactly.”

Deirdre paused before she spoke up again.

“So...how has your time alone really been for you? Have you been alright by yourself? I mean I know I’ve been the only one you’ve really spoken to, but it’s okay to be honest with me,” Deirdre asked out of concern.

Tsarra sighed before she responded, “You see, it was...nothing personal, really. I’m actually very grateful to have been giving more responsibilities - not nearly as many annoying ones as you - and I also really have enjoyed all of the...lovely people I’ve met. But that being said, I was alone for quite some time before...all of this, y’know? I just needed the time to re energize myself and think things through.”

Deirdre simply raised a brow. “I’m glad you’re alright, then. But...what are some of these...thoughts, hm?” Deirdre chuckled to herself as Tsarra blinked her eyes a few times before averting her gaze, only to be forced to look back at her again after an uncomfortable silence swept the room.

“I-I uh...what do you mean?! T-There’s nothing going on!” Tsarra nervously said.

“Oh? Nothing at all? So then why is it that Blackwall keeps looking on up over to your window, hm?” Deirdre mused as she noted Tsarra’s ears perking up at the suggestion.

“Wait...he’s been..,” Tsarra’s voice trailed off.

“Yep. I’m not exactly stupid, y’know,” Deirdre responded with a flat face.

“I didn’t say that you were! I just...I didn’t think it was that obvious,” Tsarra thought aloud.

“Look, you both clearly have something going. I’ve seen the way you eye him; especially his butt,” Deirdre laughed. Tsarra shook her head before accepting the truth, brows furrowed as Deirdre hugged an arm around the elf’s shoulder. “I know you’ve been thinking about him, Tsarra,” Deirdre stated.

Tsarra simply scoffed before retorting, “W-Well I’ve seen the way you look at Cullen’s booty, too!”

Deirdre shook her head to keep Tsarra from being able to clearly see the blush flooding her cheeks as she got up and nervously walked towards the door. With a smooth exhale, Deirdre turned back to Tsarra, soft smile on her face as she accepted it, adding another thought to their conversation.

“I just...I’ve never seen Blackwall look at anyone else the way he’s looked at you.”

Deirdre smiled softly before waving her goodbyes, running off as the Commander called for her a few meters away, shutting the door with a loud thump, leaving Tsarra in a daze. Tsarra looked off into the distance as she remained seated at the window, clutching her heart against her chest as she felt a warmth spread through her body like waves. In the time she spent thinking things through, Tsarra recalled every single exchange she’d had with the older man, smiling every single time without fail. He was incredibly charming, but also a brooding man who wasn’t afraid to speak his mind when the situation called for it. Every now and again while she sat the window, she’d seen Blackwall looking up, only to hurriedly look away. She was...feeling something, definitely, but she couldn’t help but wonder:

Did he feel these things, too?


	14. Little Beginnings

The next day, Tsarra found herself wandering the main grounds, exploring. She’d been given the freedom to take on as many tasks as she was able to carry, and word had begun to spread of the Right Hand to the Inquisitor. She didn’t originally care for the nickname, but she couldn’t help but find it appropriate. A name is rarely used by its owner, but a title holds more weight than most realize, especially in trying times. While some names like Corypheus become a curse more than anything else, being called the Right Hand of the Inquisitor seemed to mean more than just someone who dealt with part of the responsibilities. No, people didn’t think of her as a dog as Tsarra thought would happen, since she’d heard shit like that about Cassandra amidst gossip stirred up by clerics. Whereas before, Tsarra was able to sneak by without others paying much attention, now that all of the Inquisition had basically found out about how she too came to have a mark of her own, they believed that anything was possible.

While Tsarra didn’t immediately realize it, she was a walking miracle. Well, a second one. To others, anyway. It...she didn’t care to be in the center of all of it, and neither did Deirdre, but it definitely helped give them something to look forward to every morning. While the pressure of making huge decisions that could determine life or death for all sorts of people was a force to be reckoned with, the world couldn’t have asked for better people. Frankly, the both of them were relieved that they shared similar circumstances. Really, either could’ve been in each other’s shoes, and it likely would’ve played out in a similar fashion. Them meeting, at least.

Jumping between one barrack to the next, she was familiarizing herself with everyone, trying to give the recruits a real person to look up to as opposed to admiring her like she was a godsend. She liked being relied on, but Tsarra didn’t care to be worshipped like a god. She wanted more than anything to feel included and more like an equal; an everyday woman. While she didn’t care nearly as much for her elven heritage as soon as she’d left ages ago, but she grinned at the thought that a ‘lowly elf’ had garnered such respect in a short amount of time. 

“So, how is it that you’ve been occupying yourself, darling?” a familiar musical voice cooed from behind her as she overlooked the expanse of the courtyard from above. 

“Dorian. How have you been?” Tsarra smiled, always eager to speak to him. He was more than just a witty smooth-talker. Still, watching that moustache waggle up and down as words spilled from him like fine wine was something else.

“Answering a question with yet another question, how endearing,” he responded, a raised brow.

“I take it you like questions. Heard it from Reinn,” she chuckled, followed by the mage choking on his own breath shortly after.

“Of course he told you.”

“You’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy it. You love that he talks about you,” Tsarra retorted, Dorian scoffing in return.

“Damn him and his sharp tongue. But enough about him. As much as I can gush like a giggling school girl about things, I came because I know there’s more between you and someone else, too,” he finally admitted, Tsarra’s eyes rolling as she crossed her arms over the balcony.

“What is it with everyone and their curiosity? There’s nothing going on, seriously.”

“What a load of horseshit, Tsarra. Now come on, spill.”

She groaned audibly before a grin eventually took its place, annoyed at how hard it was to hide her amusement.

“Well….who is it that I’m rumored to be with? I’ll tell you if you’re right.”

“A problem bear.”

“Fucking dammit. Is it really that obvious? I don’t even know if I should pursue him,” she worried.

“All I’ll say is that while I...didn’t really have much of an impression of him at first, I---Wait no, that would be a lie. Thought of him as a hobo, really.”

Tsarra wasn’t amused.

“Now now, don’t give me that look. Turns out he isn’t all that unfamiliar with finer oils, so that changed. Plus, after he met you, he started to actually put in more of an effort to look clean,” he chuckled. “He’s….oddly handsome, just a lot more hair on his face than I could ever grow on my left buttcheek.”

“...You have a hairy buttcheek?”

“No, but if I did, it would be nothing in comparison to his beard.”

“Dorian, where are you going with this,” she managed, trying not to laugh.

“All I’m saying is that I approve, and good on you.”

“I haven’t even done anything y---”

“Yet; exactly.”

The both shared an awkward moment of silence before they laughed in unison, the elf nudging Dorian’s elbow with her own.

“Well even though I’ve been thinking about it, I don’t think it’s right to consider anything just because of this...attraction I have to him,” she thought aloud. “Besides, it’s not like I asked for this shit. I mean seriously, I wasn’t looking for this.”

“Apparently no one ever finds this sort of thing when they look, dear,” Dorian mused, the truth from experience all too evident in his words. Tsarra suddenly realized they were in similar circumstances, at least when it came to liking people. They’d spoken of it before, actually. Dorian had just moved on it after being thoroughly convinced to do so by Reinn, giving him the chance to see where it could lead. It’s probably why he was convincing Tsarra to do the same, but for her she needed to build more footing with the man in question, first.

“Look, there is he over there, unsure of what to do with himself,” Dorian observed, pointing and waving at the Warden to grab his attention, much to Blackwall’s dismay. He was initially excited to see Tsarra waving back at him, but the addition of Dorian at her side illustrated that they weren’t just talking about anything.

“Just take it step by step. Just remember that...it’s not everyday someone looks at you like that,” Dorian added before quietly leaving her side, leaving Tsarra alone to exchange a more private glance with the bearded man. Nervously shifting her hair behind an ear out of habit, she looked back at him again, only to see that he’d walked closer, arms crossed behind his back as Blackwall’s voice beckoned for her.

“M’lady Tsarra, I take it you are having a decent afternoon, so far?” he asked curiously, smiling softly as nervousness pinched at his lips.

“Don’t worry about it, Blackwall. It’s all good things, I assure you,” she laughed, smile causing Blackwall’s heart to skip a beat out the side of her eye. “So what brings you here, exactly?”

Blackwall was caught off guard by the question, clearing his throat. His breathing slowed as he visibly calmed himself, Tsarra leaning closer to watch closely.

“Well, if I’m being honest with you I simply came here to...talk to you, m’lady,” he admitted, albeit a bit unsure. Still, it was the innocent honesty that touched her heart regardless. After she got her own composure back, a mischievous grin stretched across her lips, Blackwall curiously raising a brow.

“What is it? I didn’t mean to offend, if that’s what you’re--”

“No no, not at all! Just...I’m gonna jump down there, and you’re going to watch me do it. Or catch my fall, if you’ve a heart,” Tsarra giggled. She constantly leaped off the balconies around Skyhold since she was more than decent at vaulting throughout the battlefield, but she figured it would be fun to launch off where she was standing. Besides, she wasn’t up to taking the long way down, anyway.

“Tsarra, I don’t think that would be wise--”

“3...2--” before she’d even let him finish his thought, Blackwall hurriedly moved to brace for her fall as she leaped down towards him, landing with surprising comfort in his arms. Blackwall was nervous about her well-being at first, but then a whole new feeling of nervousness took hold of him, immediately lowering Tsarra to back onto her feet. She brushed off any dust from her sides as if she’d even touched the ground, turning to walk off towards the stables, stopping just in front of a supporting beam. Blackwall had undoubtedly followed behind her, eyes averting her gaze.

“You’re...a brave woman, to say the least. Can’t believe you can vault off of things like that, though,” he admitted with a hearty chuckle.

“I’m full of surprises,” Tsarra mused.

They had made their way to closer to the Stables, talking for a bit about the many things they experienced in recent times before Blackwall shifted, leaning against a pillar as Tsarra stood beside him.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? Beyond all this, I mean," Tsarra finally asked, Blackwall simply gathering his thoughts before speaking up properly.

"Well I had just wanted...to thank you. For helping me retrieve the Grey Warden artifacts. While not of immediate importance to you, it meant a lot for you to indulge my request," he explained with pure honesty, leaving Tsarra quiet before she giggled softly in response. She was touched.

"It's never a problem, and you know that. You've helped me, and in return I wanted to help you in some way. Being the Right Hand of the Inquisitor has to mean something, right?" Tsarra admitted with a soft smile on her lips, her pleasant aura coercing Blackwall to do the same. He simply nodded quietly before he began to avert his gaze, allowing for Tsarra to think.

If there was ever a time, now was as good as any, she thought.

"Still, there was something else I wanted to ask," Tsarra asked innocently enough, Blackwall nodding quietly in response.

"What is it, m'lady?"

Tsarra cleared her throat, smiling to herself before she quietly placed a hand on his arm, as if he wouldn't notice.

"I've heard...rumors. About us."

"Oh," Blackwall managed, pausing to collect his thoughts before responding. "I'll be sure to address them properly to save your reputation then, m'lady."

There he goes again, completely afraid to stray from his duty.

"Actually, I wanted to ask your opinion of them," she added, turning to face him. Blackwall seemed to want to sink into the pillar to avoid all this, but she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"My opinion? I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

"Well...what do you think of it. Is there any truth to the rumor, you think?" She wanted to hear him admit his thoughts. With how he was looking at her now, there was no doubt in her mind that there was at least a part of him that wanted more.

"Hm. Well you're the Inquisitor's Right Hand, and I'm a Grey Warden. Even if there was, I don't think--"

"Answer my original question. Ranks and such don't matter to me, I want to hear it from you. So tell me, is there any truth to these rumors?" Tsarra hissed, bringing herself close enough to him that her breath bounced off his features, a chill sent down his spine. She'd realized moments before that if she didn't ask with conviction, he'd let his feelings die in silence. There had to be a reason why these rumors even started.

"There's... no doubt we spend time together, and I'm... I don't think I deserve it but there is... a certain fondness I've had for you since we first met. I was half-expecting you to make fun of a man sitting by a bunch of horses, but instead you gave me this...endearing smile of yours."

As if on cue, she smiled, finding her cheeks feeling warmer by the second.

"Like that. It was then that I realized it couldn't possibly work. You're a beautiful, brave, strong woman and I'm... a lowly man found wandering in the woods," Blackwall grimaced. Tsarra's smile turned into a grin, her hand resting bravely on his chest.

"What? Did I say something amusing?"

"You just confessed to me, Blackwall."

His eyes widened as soon as his mind clicked, attempting to move away from her out of panic. Tsarra didn't let him budge.

"I'm not rejecting you, you know." Blackwall calmed down then, hesitantly placing his hand over hers as she felt the beating of his heart slow into strong, heavy thumps. His brows drew close together out of concern, only to be eased back when Tsarra placed a slow, lingering peck along the side of his cheek before pulling away. She pulled herself away from him, an almost melancholic smile on her features, looking down at her hand as it slid past his grasp.

"But as you said, it wouldn't work, would it?" She turned her back to him, defeated before she smiled from over her shoulder.

"But if you change your mind, you'll know where to find me."

With that, she finally made her exit, clutching her arms close to her chest to try and slow her rapid beating. She didn't think it would work, but she'd managed to keep her cool long enough to leave a lasting impression. Dorian had mentioned that with men, being proactive and allowing them to do the rest was best.

Besides, there was no way he wouldn't be thinking about her after this. As she looked up across the balcony above where she once was, she winked at the mage looking down at her. Dorian had been watching for most of it, smirking in return.

Finally, he thought.


	15. A Week Ignored

Blackwall had spent much of his time alone, but ever since joining the Inquisition, he’d experienced all sorts of new things. For example, he’d never once met a spirit turned into a boy, or an elf with a strong attachment to the fade; shiny head, too. The Herald - now Inquisitor - was a remarkable leader, and he was glad he’d chosen to follow her that fateful day in the Hinterlands. While the time alone was well enough, he’d grown disconnected to the world around him, regardless of whatever information he’d gathered in passing. The Inquisition gave his life a renewed purpose, and he wanted to help keep his promise to protect others however he could. 

Skyhold to him was a new place to call home, and most importantly a new beginning. He’d seen things go from decent to hellish through Haven, and their trek through the mountains to their current residence wasn’t an easy one. In all the time spent alone, this past week was by far the most infuriating. Everyone was resting up and regaining their strength, being shown to their living quarters to do so once they had settled in. Blackwall ended up choosing the stables as opposed to the room Deirdre had offered him along the upper courtyard, saying that he could help tend to the mounts and craft wooden materials as needed. His real reason behind this choice, however, was to get that personal space to himself away from everyone else. Blackwall, like everyone, needed his own space, but for him he needed one that most wouldn’t disturb without a reason. Others complained the smell of the place, but Blackwall had been through much worse. Besides, over the course of the week, he’d managed to hang bushels of eucalyptus-elfroot hybrid along the pillars supporting the stable floor above, adding to the crisp scent of the crackling fire in the center. 

Blackwall crafted his own bed-frame out of a dark wood, enjoying the earthy feel, but then filled it with bales of hay for a mattress. It was when he returned with more wood to chop that he found the bales replaced with a brand new mattress, curious as to who could have done such a thing. Regardless of who it was from, he couldn’t help but be skeptical until he lay in it. It was stuffed with fur as opposed to feathers, which gave it more support while forming around his body well. He’d ended up passing right the hell out. After he woke up, many hours had ended up passing, and it was when he got himself a meal from the tavern in front of his campfire that he allowed his mind to wander. 

Tsarra. He hadn’t looked at anything that reminded him of her, but there she was, in his thoughts. Blackwall let out a huff as he knocked his head with a hand, trying to snap himself out of it before realizing that the effort was futile. He...knew that he was attracted to her upon meeting her, but he thought such lustful, disrespectful feelings would simply fade as most, erm, ‘crushes’ did (that’s what Sera called her infatuation with most women, anyway). But it was since meeting her that Tsarra continued to surprise him with her honesty, kindness, sensitivity, humor, and Maker her smile…

In the midst of his thoughts he’d ended up dropping his wooden plate into the fire in front of him, scoffing at it before he got up, leaning his body against a wooden pillar just outside of the barn as his eyes wandered. The sun had just set, emphasizing all lights coming from everyone’s quarters. Just as he began to think just where Tsarra had ended up housing herself in the large castle, he looked up to his left, eyes widening as he swallowed his breath. Up in the tower right next to the stables...was Tsarra. He felt his gaze soften as he continued to gaze, only to catch her staring right back down at him, immediately retreating back into his barn to avoid any further embarrassment.

He ended up taking a bath that same night, needing the distraction. Whenever the nights ended up as quiet and silent as these, he’d fill up the small wooden tub he’d crafted for himself just next to the stable in the space between it and the tower. The darkness provided enough privacy while the moon provided enough light for him to see. Blackwall began scrubbing himself with a new bodywash the Inquisition was given straight from a deal the Inquisitor had made with a noble in Orlais, scented with a warm, earthy smell he enjoyed. Blackwall rinsed the suds off his body before shampooing his hair, leaving it like so as he allowed himself to sit in the tub for a bit, basking in the surprisingly warm climate that evening. It was humid, but enough that taking a bath out in the night like this was incredibly rejuvenating. The water was warm, and he closed his eyes to take it all in, feeling his muscles relax along with him. 

Blackwall generally pleased himself at least once every day, doing so during his baths for the sake of relieving any stress he’d gone through as opposed to doing so for the pleasure. But as he started to handle himself beneath the warm of the water silently, he hadn’t realized that he’d thought of Tsarra while doing it. He felt ashamed, surely; felt as though he were disrespecting the lovely lady like a slimy dog but...he couldn’t help it. No matter how much he tried, the thought of her wouldn’t leave him. Needless to say he’d ended up finishing himself off rather quickly, immediately wrapping a wool towel around his waist as he got up and out of the bath. He shook his head, disgusted with himself before stopping right at the barn doors, feeling his head turn to look up at her window. It was dark, and she was probably sleeping but...he felt himself silently mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ before he realized...oh Maker’s balls she was sitting there, staring right back at him! She turned on the light in her room all the way up in her tower before she opened the window, waving down at him without a clue what he’d just imagined about her in his bath. Blackwall hesitantly waved back up at her before he ran into the barn like a mad man, falling fast asleep in a pair of black shorts to avoid the guilt.

‘This needs to stop,’ he thought.

That was it. When he awoke the next morning, Blackwall decided to ignore her to the best of his ability before these thoughts got any worse. There was no way in Andraste’s ass that Tsarra would ever truly return his feelings, and even if she did, there was nothing for him to give her. As a Warden...as a sad excuse for a man, he could never be what she deserved. It didn’t matter what he wanted or anything, there was no way it would be good for her, in the end. Yeah, that’s how he’d go about it. The guilt from wanting her would be enough to Blackwall to push her away, he thought.

In the next week’s passing, Tsarra generally kept to herself anyway, so it made it easier for him to try and get over this nonsense. When he was weak and couldn’t help himself, he’d end up looking up to her window with longing before going about his way, not paying attention anymore as to whether or not she was looking back. 

‘You don’t deserve her,’ he remorsed.

Blackwall felt he would spend the rest of this downtime to simply focus on how to use the Grey Warden treaties to benefit the Inquisition and even search for artifacts that would be...beneficial to them. While the Inquisition ended up mandating - although not officially, everyone simply followed the Inquisitor’s example - time to rest since their passage through the mountains, Blackwall felt it was best to use his focus this way. He wasn’t sure when the Inquisitor or the Chargers would have time to help with this, and while he would’ve asked Tsarra for help...he couldn’t allow himself to get any closer to her. Ever.

However, about five days passed since he’d resolved himself on this and he’d begun to reconsider by the end of it. The time spent away from her and finding half of the artifacts he’d been searching for throughout Thedas ended up serving as more time for him to think about her, and it pissed him off. He wasn’t mad at Tsarra, no, but mad at himself for...developing a fondness for someone he couldn’t possibly deserve.

It was later that evening that he sat by the campfire, drinking water to hydrate himself as he thought back for a moment. In all this time Blackwall had been trying his damnest to deny Tsarra from entering his thoughts, he’d never actually....considered if she’d felt anything in return. His eyes widened with each instance he thought back to: their conversations shared for hours on end, the jokes they’d shared, the massages they’d exchanged...the kisses she’d always laid on his cheek…

Blackwall began pacing throughout the stables before he leaned on the outside of the barn along a pillar, fingers rubbing his temple. There was...a chance, sure, but should he try and pursue her? He’d made no progress in pushing Tsarra out of his mind, so...even if he truly felt worthless, it...couldn’t hurt to at least...allow himself to feel this fondness for her, right? She’d shown signs of affection to him she hadn’t shown others - as far as he was concerned - that he couldn’t ignore, but his conscious kept filling him with negative thoughts like guilt and how ‘it could never happen.’ Just as his head mindlessly looked up while he was still in deep thought, there she was, and Maker’s breath he couldn’t look away. 

Not this time.


	16. Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some smut!

Just as Tsarra thought over whether or not Blackwall had felt anything for her that evening, she looked down at the stables below, only to find the man she couldn’t stop thinking about looking right back at her. He...hadn’t ever held a glance or even visited her in the time she’d been resting, but now he just...held her gaze like there was nothing else. Tsarra felt her heart skip a beat before she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before a bright smile appeared on her lips, opening the window in a hurry as she beckoned to him below.

“Blackwall! Stay right there for a moment, will you? I-I’ll be right down!”

That was it, Tsarra thought. It was the last straw. She was done thinking about whether or not he cared for her when the answer was staring her in the face. Blackwall kept to himself and avoided glances before, but she wasn’t going to miss out on this opportunity. Besides, she...truly missed his company.

Tsarra held the window open before she slid down the ladder she’d requested to be built by it for her own convenience, landing with a soft thump before she walked up to Blackwall, still leaning against the pillar. Pushing her hair back, she spoke in a soft tone, taking a moment to gather her words.

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it..?”

Blackwall cleared his throat before his gaze met hers, gently patting Tsarra’s shoulder before his hand lingered.

“...It truly has, my lady.”

The both of them looked away nervously as Blackwall removed his hand from her, whistling before they both attempted to speak at the same time, only to go silent once more. They tried again, only to interrupt one another again before laughing it off. Blackwall took the moment to speak, then.

“Tsarra...I...come,” Blackwall beckoned. Tsarra followed him quietly as she fixed her hair out of his sight, sitting down next to him on the bench in front of the campfire.

“Wow, this place smells amazing! Did you do this?” Tsarra mused as she took in the scent with eagerness, Blackwall watching her silently before a smile graced his lips.

“Yes, actually. I figured the bushels of eucalyptus--”

“---elfroot hybrid, yes?! I used them all the time during my travels! Such a lovely scent!” Tsarra interrupted excitedly. 

Blackwall couldn’t help but chuckle, smile only growing wider. He had almost forgotten just how...comfortable she made him feel. He cleared his throat as he attempted to voice the thoughts that had been plaguing his mind ever since they last spoke.

“M’lady, I...the past several days I’ve been...thinking about many things,” Blackwall admitted.

“O-Oh..? That’s funny, actually. ‘Cause...so have I,” Tsarra mused. 

The both of them looked into each other’s eyes then as Blackwall extended his palm out to her, as though asking for Tsarra’s hand, to which she kindly obliged. Blackwall continued to look into her golden eyes as he neared his lips to her skin, breath creating goosebumps before he laid a kiss atop her delicate hand. He held onto it with both of his own hands, massaging Tsarra’s hand gently as his eyes narrowed, placing another kiss on it before whispering.

“If only you knew...how impossibly infuriating you are. How...impossibly confounding.”

Tsarra felt her cheeks warm up quickly as she sat there with a silent smile, realizing Blackwall was waiting for some sort of response to the gesture. Tsarra eyed her lap before eyeing the hand Blackwall was massaging, laying a kiss on his cheek, face lingering as her breath bounced past his cheek. Blackwall instinctively moved his hands on Tsarra's waist, resting his forehead on hers.

"Tsarra, I...I'm not what you deserve, but.."

Tsarra interrupted him, "Excuse me?"

The slight raise in her tone of voice startled Blackwall, thinking he'd made her upset before she leaned into his ear, whispering. 

"...You don't realize how impossibly confounding you are to me in return, do you?"

Tsarra placed her forehead against his as she held his cheeks in her hands, fingers wandering through his scalp until they reached the base of his neck. Blackwall smirked, pushing the negative thoughts away as they inched their lips closer slowly before they embraced one another. Their first kiss ended up becoming long and leaving them gasping for air until Tsarra forced them apart, taking in a deep breath as Blackwall spoke with a finger along her cheek. 

"You...are lovely, m'lady. The fact that you'd even spend time with a dog like m--"

Tsarra cut his needless thoughts with another kiss, moaning softly until they slowly parted once again. It was Tsarra's turn to speak. 

"You're not worthless; even if your doubts keep telling you otherwise."

Tsarra watched as Blackwall held her by the hand suddenly, leading Tsarra to the campfire inside the barn to sit for a moment. He moved Tsarra’s arms away from him and looked to the fire crackling as he began to think aloud. Tsarra frowned from the sudden lack of contact, but she’d respect his need to voice things out before she did or said anything herself.

“For the last two weeks or so, I’ve been trying to push you out of my mind; felt it best that we focus on the task at hand. With everything that’s been going on, it didn’t feel like there could be anything between us when our lives had far greater causes. Not that you aren’t a great cause, but---Maker’s Breath, that’s not what I meant,” Blackwall stated.

Tsarra placed a hand onto his, bringing his attention to her as she gave him a reassuring smile and nod for him to continue. Blackwall’s brows furrowed together before letting out an exasperated sigh.

“I...never told you much about my past, and I wanted to let you know so you understand more of...where I’m coming from. I know you remember our conversations regarding a Grand Tourney - something you hadn’t really heard of - and you know how I’d ended up winning, but it was thanks to a Chevalier I’d met just before it. He mentioned something about how I’d had much to gain, and he had nothing to lose. I...he offered to mentor me after I’d won, but I refused it like an idiot,” Blackwall reminisced.

Tsarra massaged his hand softly, adding in her own two cents with a concerned look on her face.

“Surely he wouldn’t have helped if he felt you didn’t deserve it. Besides, just because you didn’t appreciate it then, it shows something to the man you’ve become today, right?” Tsarra added positively.

Blackwall rubbed the back of his neck with a free hand, taken aback for a moment by her kindness and empathy; something he didn’t deserve, he thought.

“I’d always regretted the day I turned down his offer, but it’s through time I’ve spent thinking to myself since then that...despite the many regrets I do have, I couldn’t possibly take anything back now. It took me quite some time to respect the fact that the past is just that: the past,” Blackwall explained.

“Well, what was it that changed your mind like this? Clearly you’ve been regretting such a thing for quite some time, what with the brooding,” Tsarra mused, causing Blackwall to simply look at her with an unamused face.

“I’m kidding,” she added. “Besides, I actually like the brooding,” Tsarra said, raising a brow as a snide smirk appeared on her lips.

Blackwall coughed, clearing his throat before his brows relaxed and a smile appeared on his lips, eyes seemingly relaxed compared to before; resolved.

“I can never regret this life; not with you in it. You’re the reason I’ve found it easier to simply...accept myself for what I am, but I still have quite a ways to go,” he responded curtly. 

“I...despite how much you’ve begun to change me for the better, I hardly think I deserve you. Your smiles, your empathy, they’re all wasted on a man like me,” Blackwall added.

Tsarra frowned then, placing a hand on his cheek to force his gaze to meet hers, eyes warm and accepting in front of the campfire as she spoke softly.

“We all have our pasts, our regrets, and experiences that make us who we are today. We learn something new every day, and I don’t think you get to decide who is worth my time. You may not realize it, but you...have an affect on me no one else ever has. Like you, I spent plenty of time trying to sort out my own feelings, and see if this was more than just a distraction amidst all the change I’ve gone through myself. I mean, it’s not everyday that you end up with a mark on your hand whilst falling through a rift,” Tsarra chuckled.

Blackwall actually laughed in response, feeling his shoulders relax before Tsarra pulled his hands into her lap, looking down at them before gazing back up at him.

“You...I know it seems otherwise, but I don’t open up to just anyone. You’re...a good man, Blackwall,” Tsarra stated assuringly.  
Blackwall found himself left speechless; unsure of how to respond. He wasn’t sure how, but her words managed to lift his spirits, and give him the confidence he hadn’t known he had. Sure, in the back of his mind he felt he really shouldn’t, but Maker’s Breath she was not only making it easy for him to feel at ease, she did it beautifully.

Tsarra then moved a single hand down to his trousers suddenly, resting it on his thigh (dangerously close to his groin), while watching Blackwall shudder from the touch. A cat-like grin appeared on her lips as she moved her body closer to him, his hands still in her lap. 

"Now if only there was a way to show you just how much worth you have to me," she said coyly.

Tsarra's words must've really riled Blackwall up, for he then began kissing her again but with an eagerness he hadn't been using before. Tsarra felt her breath leave her as he took control of the kiss by tilting her head with his hand along the nape of her neck, slowly pushing his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. One of Tsarra’s hands lay on Blackwall's chest as the other remained on his thigh before one of them traveled to the back of his head, pulling him deeper - if possible - into it; the gesture alone caused the man to moan into her mouth. A few minutes passed until they reluctantly parted lips, their breathing rapid and cheeks flushed. Blackwall held Tsarra's face in his hand. 

"Tsarra, I...I don't want this to go any further," Blackwall whispered hesitantly. He knew that if things were going to go on, he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Tsarra, taken aback - pretty much offended - protested. She refused to allow this to end before it could really start, she thought.

"What?! What do you mean? I--" Blackwall then interrupted her. 

"--No, Maker no! I simply meant that if we go on...I won't be able to stop myself from...Maker’s Balls do I really have to say it?!" Blackwall admitted. 

Tsarra giggled softly before looking down to his lap, noticing there was a bulge that would likely get worse if they continued on like this. She was...increasingly losing herself as well, but...she really wanted to. She smiled as she pressed her forehead against his before getting up, leaving Blackwall confused for a moment before his hand shot up to grab hers. 

"B-but I...also don't want you to leave, m'lady," Blackwall longingly admitted. 

Tsarra smiled to herself before pulling him up behind her, beginning to lead him away from the campfire. 

“You tease,” she mused, bringing an expression mixed with desire and self restraint to Blackwall’s face.

"Come now, did you think after all that I’m going to just stop? I didn’t come all the way here at this time of night just to talk," Tsarra chuckled. 

Blackwall was unable to find the appropriate words as she led the both of them away from the stables and in the direction she’d come from. The ladder she came down from was far longer than most would think, but it was nothing to her. She turned on her heel when they were just a foot away, placing a kiss on his cheek before she jumped onto the ladder first.

"Follow me, you handsome idiot," Tsarra mused.

Blackwall smiled as he quietly followed just behind her before closing the window behind him; the both of them resting the window seat to catch their breath. Tsarra ran to close the door, locking it tight before she returned to Blackwall's side, pulling him along and guiding him up the next ladder to her bedroom. She was going to have stairs put in, but that could come later.

He was silent the entire time, but he kept longingly looking at her, allowing her to guide him until they finally reached the top. Her bedroom was especially cozy with the warm light of the chandelier filling it, mosaic windows giving them both the privacy and atmosphere they wanted. It was then that Tsarra felt Blackwall come up and embrace her from behind, lips leaving a trail of kisses from her lobe to the very nape of her neck. 

"M'lady..," Blackwall whispered against her skin, trying to take things nice and slow before he completely lost himself to Tsarra. 

Tsarra felt a shiver travel down her spine, wrapping her arms around his head before turning around on her heel, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist while he continued to breathe down her neck. Maker's Breath, she thought, the way his warm fresh breaths caused waves of pleasure to tingle all the way down to her groin made her wonder what else he could do. Closing her eyes for a moment, she rested her head within the embrace against Blackwall's as he continued to slowly leave soft kisses in the same spot along her neck. He stopped after a few more kisses, simply leaving his lips against her skin as he rested his head against her, shoulders stretching as he leaned down, back into her to tighten the embrace as much as possible. She'd never felt anything like this. Tsarra was honestly trying to enjoy the moments as they happened, but it was hard to when even in a simple embrace they were enveloped by one other. Tsarra suddenly moved her head away from his chest, body still leaning against his as she massaged Blackwall's earlobes before stroking the back of his neck. He hummed in response, hands remaining within the curve of her waist. 

"Can I tell you something? You've been incredible to me without realizing it I'm sure, but there's something more you need to know before we start," Tsarra admitted openly. 

Blackwall simply nodded, easing his face into one of her hands. He wanted to do many things to her, body reacting beyond any doubts his mind may have had, but he also wanted to be sure that she in return was comfortable. It had, after all, been several years - maybe even over a decade - since anything like this had ever happened to him. But who was he kidding: none were like her. Not even close, he thought. 

"Of course, Tsarra."

Tsarra bit her bottom lip, catching Blackwall's attention immediately as she spoke softly, seductive with her tone. 

"You know...I don't say you're handsome just to please you. Just...look at you." Tsarra mused. Blackwall shook his head softly in disbelief before she shook her head in response. She allowed a fingertip to graze past his features as she mentioned them, watching Blackwall watching her with a desperate, desiring look in his eyes. 

"Your lips are...surprisingly soft. Your cheeks are defined...your eyes are deep set, making me wonder what it is that you're thinking about..," Tsarra's voice trailed off as her hand ran past his forehead before brushing through his hair.

"My lady, you're the beautiful one who just so happens to have terrible taste. I'm not--" Blackwall finished, interrupted by Tsarra's finger along his lips. 

"No. I...do believe I'm an attractive woman, but it means nothing when others see me as just that; nothing more. You, on the other hand, I don't know what it is but you...manage to do things to me," Tsarra chuckled softly, feeling bashful towards her last comment. She was incredibly forward towards him when the situation prompted it, but nothing from before matched up to how she felt in his arms right now. His embrace was reassuring, and his charm came naturally when he allowed it to. Blackwall finally eased up, beginning to push her in the direction of her bed as he raised a brow. 

"Oh? I never imagined I'd receive such compliments from an endearing, beautiful lady such as yourself. Please, do tell me more," Blackwall mused. Whatever it was in her previous comment, it riled him up alright. Blackwall knew Tsarra was careful with her words and didn't use them needlessly. Before she could even answer, however, Blackwall pushed her down onto her bed, pinning her down with the weight of his chest alone before resting his arm just above her head. Tsarra began to chuckle then, Blackwall doing the same as he raised a brow.

“What’s wrong, m’lady?” he asked politely.

“Well, you...still have your chainmail on, along with pretty much everything else. Come now, if you’re going to spend the night, you may as well be comfortable,” Tsarra answered, amused by the situation. Blackwall slowly lifted his weight off of her, sitting by her side at the edge of the bed, looking at her in surprise as he began to fumble with his overcoat.

“S-Spend the night?” he responded, flustered.

Tsarra felt a smirk approach her lips as she kicked her shoes off her feet, whisking the vest around her waist off her body and sliding the sleeves on her arms off with them. She moved herself over to him, unbuckling the clasps to his overcoat for him.

“Well of course, m’ser. You didn’t think I was simply going to fool around with you and just have you leave in the middle of the night, do you?” she chuckled, standing up in front of him.

Blackwall smirked as he allowed his over coat to slide off, making quick work of the chainmail and layers of protective wool when Tsarra dropped to her knees suddenly, parting his legs slightly. He couldn’t help but feel a shudder travel down his spine, heat rising in his cheeks as he tossed the layers off the side of the bed in a messy pile, left in only his undershirt, trousers, and shoes. Tsarra raised a brow before smiling, faking innocence.

“What? I’m just helping you get your shoes off. Why, think I was doing something else?” she mused as she helped him unbuckle his shoes, allowing him to kick them off. 

Blackwall's eyes wandered all over Tsarra's body as she slid her shorts off, top quickly being tossed to the side until she was left in only her undergarments and thigh highs. The both of them breathing heavily in the silence, Tsarra climbed onto Blackwall's lap, his hands caressing her hips. He moved his face closer to her chest, looking up at Tsarra the entire time until his lips found the center of her bra, teeth biting into the fabric as a grin appeared on his lips. Tsarra smirked in response, unhooking the clasps behind her as she watched him pull her bra off and away, only to feel his lips against her skin. 

She felt herself push her exposed chest into his face, his lips gently licking, sucking, and even nibbling her breasts, enjoying each moan she elicited in response. After allowing himself to indulge in toying with her, Tsarra pushed his face away from her, looking down at him before she finally rested all her weight on his lap. Blackwall found it hard to look away, eyes meeting hers as a soft smile appeared on his lips.

“Is something the matter, Tsarra?” he asked her honestly.

“No, nothing’s wrong, I just---well actually, there is!” Tsarra perked up. Blackwall’s face had confusion written all over it then, only getting the point when she grabbed onto his undershirt. “You see, how is it fair for me if you haven’t even taken off your shirt yet, hm?” she chuckled. Blackwall kindly obliged, watching her as he nearly tore the fabric off his torso. Tsarra bit her lip as she ran her hands through the hair that crowded the center of his chest. Blackwall held an unsure expression, leading Tsarra to simply hush her by a finger on his lips.

“Come now, don’t give me that look,” she responded. Before he could even disagree with her with some sort of insult targeted at himself, Tsarra cut him off with a sudden kiss, pushing him down to the bed. “You underestimate how sexy you are, y’know,” she smirked. 

Blackwall returned the expression, calloused fingertips running along the course of her back as they continued the kiss from where she’d left it off. Without parting for anything beyond air, the two of them rolled over until the elf was beneath him, arm resting beneath Tsarra’s neck. When they finally pulled themselves apart as slow as possible, Blackwall’s breath hovered past Tsarra’s skin, she simply pushing herself up into him in response. She ran her hands up and down over Blackwall’s chest, admiring his muscles along with the scars strewn about. She’d peeked at the large gash across his shoulders once before while he was working, but that was about it. Nothing could beat this, she thought. Just as she was about to say something witty to rile him up, her breath hitched in her throat as she felt Blackwall’s arm travel down her body, stopping just above her pantyline. He placed a knee between her parted thighs, Tsarra’s chest heaving up and down as she whispered to him, as if scared to ruin the moment. It wasn’t often that Blackwall did things without asking her first in some way, so it was a welcome surprise.

“What are you…?” Tsarra’s voice trailed off, answered only by Blackwall’s hand moving down further, fingers brushing against the lips of her groin, giving the man a satisfied smirk at the delightful yelp she made in response to his touch. “Oh, my lady, I think you know exactly what I’m doing,” he mused, voice a deep rumble.   
His brows furrowed as his smile only grew wider when he noticed Tsarra doing the same, holding one arm against her own chest while biting her lip. Blackwall lowered his head, nuzzling his nose along her cheek as he kissed it, speaking against her skin.

“What’s on your mind, m’darling?” he asked her in a soft, hushed tone. She was too adorable for words, and when Tsarra smiled like that, he couldn’t help but ask. Tsarra simply looked up at him in response, breathing increasing in desperation as his fingers began to part the lips of her womanhood steadily, only to graze past her clit every now and again to tease.

“Oh, I think you know exactly what’s on my mind, m’ser,” she mused, teasing by using his own words, her cheek pressed against his as her own hand traveled down to his own groin, watching as Blackwall shuddered from above her. The two pressed their foreheads together - a new routinely gesture they’d grown fond of - as their breathing synchronized with one another. Blackwall stopped for a moment, bracing himself with both arms on either side of Tsarra when she decided to grab his cock from the base, forcing his briefs away to expose it. He neglected her for a moment as he took in the sensations she was providing him with, a mischievous smirk on her lips. Tilting her head beneath his forehead, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips before both her hands left his cock, holding his face in her hands instead. 

“Let’s share this together; nothing else, no one else,” Tsarra whispered, Blackwall smiling softly. “Just the way I like it,” he responded, lips finding hers as he rolled onto his side to rest his weight. The two shared a long pillow, the both of them pulling one another as close as they could possibly be, huffing against one another. 

Tsarra wrapped one of her legs over Blackwall’s, the other hugged by both of his. She greedily rubbed her groin over his skin until he hugged her in response, one hand wrapping around her as the other eased itself between her thighs, feeling the layer of moisture that he had been building up. He began by parting the lips of her vagina first, placing pressure on her clit with a finger as the other two made repetitions that made her wonder where he’d learned such a thing in the first place. Tsarra responded to this by massaging the base of his cock with a single delicate hand, the other wrapping around Blackwall’s arm as he worked her mercilessly. The two were so enveloped by one another along with how close they were that they couldn’t find the energy to do much else, in fear that it would all turn out to be a false dream. Tsarra began to kiss the underside of Blackwall’s jaw, his soft beard only cushioning her kisses as he nibbled the tip of her ear.

The two were so caught up in the heat of the moment that they were finding it hard to utter anything beyond each other’s names as the time between moans. Tsarra clutched the hair along Blackwall’s chest, arching into him as she pressed her lips against his, only to part as her moans grew beyond her self-control. Their eyes met as she began to massage the head of his cock, rocking her hips with each motion she made of her hand over the length of his manhood, biting her lip with anticipation. Blackwall raised a brow, chuckling as he gave her a distinct look, Tsarra nodding as he slid a finger inside of her, giving her a moment to adjust before he continued. Tsarra wrapped an arm around around his shoulders as her back arched away from him, the length of his arm holding her in place while the other held her by the hip, enjoying the sight of her whimpering from his touch.

Tsarra bit her lip as her other hand lazily stroked his cock, eyes closed a she felt her face flush with pleasure, body tingling from the overwhelming amount of sensations he was providing her. Her hands forcibly massaged the head as he thrust into her palm slowly before withdrawing entirely, Tsarra whimpering from the sudden lack of closeness.

“Blackwall…,” she pleaded, opening her eyes only for her frown to be taken away. Blackwall’s body was hovering over her, feeling the warmth emanating from his chest. His body spread her legs around either side of him before he leaned in close, resting a kiss gently on her lips as his arms held hers down. When Blackwall pulled away, Tsarra reached out to him, only to be held down. 

"Tell me what you want, Tsarra," Blackwall pleaded. She couldn't help but smile at his sincerity, feeling his hold on her arms move to hug her waist, allowing her to touch him in return. Her hands ran along the slope of his chest and over his arms, giggling upon catching his gaze. Blackwall nuzzled his nose against hers in response, chuckling along with her. 

"So? What will my lady like?" 

Tsarra's breath hitched in her throat when he suddenly began caressing her ear, Blackwall relishing in the hums of pleasure coming from Tsarra in response Blackwall chuckled softly before leaning in even closer, nibbling the tip of her pointed ear before kissing the entire length of it, down to where it met her neck. Blackwall spoke against her skin as he explored her body to see what made her feel the most pleasure and where, eager to please. 

"You're absolutely adorable when you moan like that," he stated softly. "I'm glad you're finding pleasure in this." 

Tsarra caught that hint of self doubt again within his words, catching his face in her hands before she could allow him to continue, her gaze meeting his again. His eyes were heavy with desire for her, causing her to flash him yet another reassuring smile. 

"Of course I am. I...care for you a great deal, so it's only natural that I--" Just as she was feeling embarrassed by the vulnerability in her own words, Blackwall interrupted by kissing her with more fervor than before. Tsarra was happy for it, since it was clear he'd listened to her. She wanted him more than she wanted to admit, so what better than to simply show it?

Blackwall did something different now, gently biting the crook of her neck where he enjoyed sucking and licking so much, Tsarra eagerly growling back in response. Tsarra was just about to command him to work her mercilessly as he did before and finish her off, but Blackwall didn't need that. Reading her signals like an open book, Blackwall made sure to hold her down by the skin beneath her breasts, keeping her in place with a kiss along the underside of her jaw. His other free arm traveled down to where she desperately needed his touch, gladly obliging by caressing her between her lips with the palm of his hand. She was riled up even still, pleasure only rising with each passing moment as she tried to rock against him. 

He didn't allow that though. Blackwall seemed to take the most pleasure in the simple fact that he was doing all this to her; causing her to moan and react in such lewd ways she never thought possible. No one had ever made her feel like this.

"My lady..," Blackwall's voice trailed off, resting his forehead against her as he continued to work her, watching her carefully as her face was warm; flush with anticipation. She'd never met a man eager to please with such sincerity, smiling softly at the thought before he thrust two fingers inside her, the moisture that he'd been building making it easy. Tsarra yelped before her eyes closed, her breath shaky as it bounced off Blackwall's face. When she moaned again, Blackwall stole her breath with a kiss, tongue forcing its way into hers as she was made to moan within it. Her breath left her entirely when his fingers began hitting her in that oh so sweet spot only she seemed to know about, shocked at how much more of an impact it had on her senses when someone else did it. With the difference in size between the two of them, his thumb easily held and rubbed against her clit, fingers thrusting into her at the same time. 

Just as her mind began to go blank, Tsarra suddenly moved him away from her, sliding from under him, much to his dismay. Blackwall immediately jumped to conclusions, forgetting the noises that were just coming out of her a moment ago as he thought maybe he'd done something wrong. A heavy frown settled on his features as he sat upright, Tsarra now at the head of the bed, back turned against him. 

"What's wrong? If you wish for me to leave, I will no--" Tsarra's musically enticing tone of voice interrupted him then as she turned her head to look him over her shoulder.

"Who said I wanted you to leave? ~" Tsarra mused, licking her lips as she lowered her torso onto the bed while her ass remained in the air, her hands finding their way to both of her cheeks. "Look what you've done to me, Blackwall," she said with emphasis on his name, stretching both cheeks apart, causing the man to nearly choke on his own breath. Tsarra tilted her head then, back arched in a way that accentuated the natural curves of her body further. She felt this confidence and sheer lust from him alone, and was eager to satisfy it. 

"Why have you leave when I'd rather you fuck me senseless instead?" she asked him, throwing him for a whirl with the sheer honesty and lewdness to her words. He scrambled to find the right words, cock pulsing from simply hearing her speak. While his cock was moist, he wasn't moist enough, she thought. Blackwall was surprised he could even bring out this side to her, only yearning for her more.

"Tsarra..," he stated simply, a small smile on her lips turning into a smirk. She turned herself around, crawling to him until her hands rested on his thighs, noticing his sharp intake of breath as she breathed close to his cock. Looking up at him, she arched her back as she sat down on folded knees, guiding one of his hands to hold her hair out of her face as she grabbed onto his cock with a single hand. 

"I think I need to work on you a bit before we can fuck, don't you think?" she asked, not even allowing him to respond as she lowered her mouth onto the tip of his cock, making a loud kiss of a noise when she moved away again, eyes never leaving his. She felt his fingers tighten just slightly as they held her hair, shooting an apologetic look at her. 

"You really don't have to do this," he said simply, Tsarra shaking her head in response.

"Of course I don't. I just...really want to," she mused. "Is that so bad?" she asked him, lips once again meeting the tip of his cock, this time her tongue massaging the underside. 

"M-Maker's Breath, of course not..," his voice shook, breath hitched in his throat yet again. Tsarra moved her mouth away from his cock for a moment, hand pumping the base steadily as she simply admired him. In her mind she couldn't help but chuckle, figuring he needed to be reassured before he would truly allow himself the pleasure of sharing this experience with her fully.

"I must say...your cock is impressive," she stated coyly, immediately noticing Blackwall tense in that moment. No one had ever addressed him like that in ages, she thought.   
There was a first to everything. "It's a struggle trying to fit it in my mouth," she added, licking the underside from the base to the head before lowering her mouth further along his cock, stopping at the palm of her hand before releasing yet again. 

"Maker preserve me," he added in a huff, using the grip he had on Tsarra's hair to gently pull her away. "I'm not going to last very long with you just..," Blackwall added, finding it hard to say much as she simply returned to where she was before, slowly pumping the base of his erection while her tongue licked the head in a circular motion. She then held his member just by her face, smiling wickedly in a way that sent chills down the man's spine. 

"I won't finish you here, don't worry," she said softly, feeling his grunt rumble through his body as she lowered her mouth down around his cock again, her tongue lying flat underneath as she went far enough that she nearly choked. Well, should have. Holding her own thumb within a fist, Tsarra managed to reach the very base in a single go, slowly moving back to catch her breath before devouring him yet again. She felt a strong sense of power here; knowing she was in control and having such a tremendous affect on him like this was something else. 

When she finally released his cock of her lips entirely, she took in a few silent breaths, pleased at the moisture she'd created around his erection, her saliva acting like a lubricant. She pumped the base two more times while looking up at him, allowing Blackwall to caress a hand through her hair from above before she moved away once again. Tsarra turned so that her back was facing him, looking him over from her shoulder as she lowered her torso onto the bed, wiggling her ass in the air as she did not long ago. Blackwall stroked his own cock as he slowly made his way to her, a single hand holding onto her bottom. Massaging the soft skin before grabbing, he took a moment to admire her as she looked up at him from below. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" she chuckled softly, noting Blackwall's shoulders relax as he ran his palm across her vagina like before, smirking with confidence as she whimpered from his touch. With the amount of buildup she'd created, Tsarra also increased Blackwall's c  
confidence, allowing him to freely appreciate it all. 

"Oh? That's just the palm of my hand, m'lady," he said in a low husky tone, the rumble of his voice stirring up excitement in the pit of her stomach. This is what she wanted. She wanted him to be himself and truly enjoy this without a doubt in his mind. The way he was looking at her now with such...Maker she was enjoying this. Before she could say anything in response, her breath hitched in her throat, yelping followed by a drawn-out moan as Blackwall slid his cock through her folds, hands both holding onto her bottom as if never wanting to let go. He looked to her then, thumb massaging her cheek in circles as he slowed his movements further.

"I will...take things nice and slow, m'lady," he whispered softly, Tsarra stretching her cheeks open for him as he moved the tip of his cock right by her folds. Tsarra nodded in response, whispering softly in return. 

"Take me," she paused. "I need you..," she added in desperation, Blackwall looking at her dumbfoundedly, touched and increasingly turned on by every word that came out of her mouth. Blackwall grabbed onto Tsarra's hand as the other helped ease his cock in the proper direction, letting go once the head of his cock was inside. Tsarra gasped in that moment, prompting Blackwall to stop before she reached back to his hand, pulling him closer. Taking it as a sign to continue. he eased himself into her, finding that the only resistance then was simply her body adjusting to his girth, walls tightening around him. She held her breath until she finally felt his skin against hers, breathing heavily as she looked up at him, biting her lip. She grabbed the bedsheets close to her face, arching her back when Blackwall lowered a hand to her waist, the other grabbing her bottom hard for added control. Looking to her for validation, she simply nodded as he pulled himself out halfway, only to bring his cock back into her in a slow and steady motion. Tsarra's moan cried out, pitch increasing between each slow thrust until they became soft yelps. 

"Maker's Breath, Tsarra," he said simply between sporadic breaths, moving both his calloused hands onto her ass to stretch her cheeks wide and away from him each time he pulled out, allowing her body to crash into his just as he did into her. She didn't know how her body managed to adjust to his thick cock so quickly but damn if she didn't enjoy it. As he increased the pace and thrust into her harder than before, Tsarra cried out as she felt the tip of his cock hit a place she hasn't known existed. Getting greedy, she rocked her body into him as his hands remained on her, sweat adding to the sensations as she furiously rubbed a hand against her clit in a circular motion. She growled in a low rumble, smirking as he moved his eyes away from her ass and to her face once again. 

"Go faster," she commanded. Blackwall smirked as he brought his body as close as possible, nodding as he obliged wholeheartedly. "Fuck me harder, Blackwall--!" Tsarra managed to whisper, suddenly losing herself as her mind blurred in a haze of desire, his body creating tremors through her own as they grunted and moaned with each other. 

Tsarra's body began to shake as she felt pleasure crashing throughout in waves, crying out to him before she lost herself entirely. 

"I'm going to--!" she couldn't even finish a proper sentence, Blackwall having similar troubles as he managed to only repeat her name between breaths over and over before he managed to say anything. 

"Fuck, Tsarra, I'm--!" he managed in a single huff, holding her body by the waist now as he hovered close, bent over her as his arms embraced her, face resting in the crook of her neck. Tsarra grabbed onto his arms as they held her close, breasts brushing against the fabric beneath them as he bit into her skin. She licked her lips before she lost her breath entirely, gasping for air as she felt her body release tensions as pleasure took her over. Blackwall seemed to follow suit, as if restraining himself until she'd come before he would allow himself to. In a handful of quick thrusts, he came inside her in two spurts, body slowing down tremendously until they were both finished.

As they both steadied their breathing, Tsarra and Blackwall both eased their bodies away from one another. She rolled over, watching as his semen poured out from inside her, immediately addressing Blackwall's concern with a simple giggle. 

"It's alright darling, I've been taking birth control mixes for the last week," she said simply. Blackwall hummed in response, raising a brow curiously. 

"Oh? You've been waiting all week for...me?" he admitted, more to reassure himself that this was real beyond much else. Tsarra immediately raised herself off the bed, resting her weight on her knees as he did as she leaned into him, placing a tender kiss on his lips, smiling into him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

"It was well worth the wait," she said, causing Blackwall to smile in that genuine, soft way that made her heart melt. She mewled as he slowly cupped a hand beneath her chin, pulling her into yet another kiss, sucking on her bottom lip as they parted. Humming with satisfaction, Tsarra rubbed his shoulder softly before patting him away, moving herself off the bed and towards the bathroom. 

"Well I'm going to just freshen up a bit, okay? If you need to, feel free to do the same," she mused before she slipped away. Blackwall got up in a huff after a moment or two, taking in the clean surroundings of the bathroom as she slipped into the shower, a new contraption Josephine had said she try. Blackwall hesitated as he stared at the toilet before she interrupted him. 

"It's okay, just pee darling! " she added with a laugh. "Join me in the shower after! You're gonna want one after experiencing it for yourself!" Tsarra explained, in an incredible mood as she allowed the warm water to pour all over her, cleaning herself diligently. A few quiet moments later, she felt two hands on her hips as Blackwall joined her, amazed and curious as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. 

"What in Thedas is this?" he asked innocently. "Whatever it is, it feels good, I'll admit," he chuckled heartily. 

"Josephine calls it a shower, and it's apparently all the rage in Orlais," she chuckled. "You like it?" she asked. 

"I do," he responded, turning her body around so that she was facing him. They stood there for a moment and.enjoyed yet another kiss before Tsarra parted. 

"Let's just freshen up quickly and then get to bed, yeah?" Tsarra said softly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

"Of course, m'lady," Blackwall smiled, grateful that she was so in tune with his needs without even trying to be. They both took a couple minutes to wash each other up until they were just about spent, finding themselves dry and in bed in no time. They changed the sheets before settling inside, finally at ease. Tsarra was pulled in close by Blackwall, mewling as she rested her face into his neck, his arms wrapped around her as he hummed quietly. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he closed his eyes as he pulled the sheets over them. 

"I think I'll be able to rest well for once," Blackwall said softly. Tsarra was touched by his words, kissing his neck in response before resting both hands on his chest. He was warm and made her feel like she truly was here; had a place to be. 

"Me too, love," Tsarra softly whispered, voice trailing off as sleep finally greeted her with open arms. 

An evening well-spent.


End file.
